


Crona's Stress Relief

by BigBoyAnime



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bi-Sexual Crona, Body Modification, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Clone Sex, Cock Worship, Cuckolding, Dom Crona, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foot Fetish, Harems, Impregnation, Incest, Male Crona, Mind Break, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, S&M, Seme Crona, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Tentacles, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 67,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoyAnime/pseuds/BigBoyAnime
Summary: Crona was always a boy filled to the brim with stress and anxiety, so much so that Medusa decides one day that they would serve as a perfect way to manipulate him into willingly following the path of a Kishin. Things don't exactly turn out the way she had planned though when her attempts to physically relieve his stress and make him compliant get out of hand and unleash a force of pure sexual dominance upon the world in the form of a shy unimposing pinkette with an inhumanly wonderful cock just looking for love.[Alternate Account to SweetDarkLove on FF.Net]





	1. A New Reward

Medusa was frustrated, specifically with Crona.

Lately he had fallen into a particularly infuriating pattern of disobeying her indirectly, and it was beginning to pick at her nerves, she just didn't know what to do with him anymore. She had an easy way of controlling him with her magic, sure, but for her experiment to succeed she needed him to  _willfully_  go out and collect souls for himself.

She had tortured him, broken him down until he'd do exactly what she asked up until the point where he actually needed to kill something, thus requiring her intervention with magic. She had given him an incentive: Become a Kishin and never have to feel fear again. She had even set up a reward system: He got to eat his favorite meals every time he completed one of her missions. Yet no matter what it was she used to try and manipulate him he still failed to do what was necessary when the time came. What else could she possibly do to make him do what she wanted?

She looked through the eyes of one of the snakes set to follow Crona, watching him from the shadows as she pondered a way to combat this latest issue. He had just finished a mission and was cleaning himself up in the shower, his bloodied clothes lying in a heap waiting to be gathered up and dropped in a cleaner by one of her larger familiars while a clean set lay folded atop the sink. She had the snake slither its way into a better position, poking its head through the steam of the shower so she could see him fully. He was the same stick figured boy he had always been, shaking slightly even under the warm water.

What could be done to give him a proper incentive? What could she do to give him a reason to finally listen to her willingly? Hundreds of different scenarios passed through her mind until Crona's seemingly random shifting finally caught her attention, as did his faint little whimpers. She was about to dismiss it as him crying, as had become usual after certain missions and victims, but then she saw him press his legs together with a shaky groan. Medusa cocked an eyebrow, suddenly curious about his actions as she maneuvered the snake once more, slipping it in front of the boy under a patch of thick steam and her eyes widened at what she saw.

Crona was  _touching_  himself, the steam blocked her from seeing everything, but she knew without a doubt where his hands were roaming. She was surprised more than anything by what she was watching, Crona had never shown any interest in his own body from what she had seen in the past, though to be fair she had never even given him much insight into sex at all other than its purpose. And yet here he was, curiously touching himself and moaning beneath the noise of the shower's spray. Medusa broke away from the snake, crossing her arms within her own bedroom, her mind racing with a new line of thought. Sex… Could something as simple as that really be the answer? He was a young boy, no doubt well past the early stages of puberty from what she could see, so he would naturally become more and more curious about this new act as time went on. Sex was pleasant, it was a natural act for stress relief and was a very good motivator when it came to dealings with males…

Medusa reconnected to the snake just in time to catch Crona stepping out of the shower, his face flushed and his features uncomfortable, embarrassed even. He had taken hold of the clean set of clothes, holding them against his crotch, further blocking her from seeing the source of his discomfort. He seemed so vulnerable and scared as he walked away, trying to find a safe place to change himself and scurry away on to bed. She broke away from the snake once more, a sick, depraved plan forming in her head as she sat there with a grin spreading over her lips. So far Crona had reacted negatively to her more aggressive approaches, so perhaps a more… positive form of reinforcement was required.

A more  _physical_  incentive.

-SR-

 

Crona couldn't believe what he had just done… Why had he suddenly started touching himself down there? And why had it felt  _good_? He was scared, he hadn't been told anything about that part of him other than what it was for, Medusa had never told him if it was normal to touch it, and he was terrified of asking her and risking a punishment in case it _was_ bad. It had gone down shortly after he forced himself to stop touching it in the shower, but he could still feel a faint sensation and it wouldn't go away. And Ragnarok had been no help at all, the little demon had insisted that he didn't care about Crona's "hard-on" as he called it and that he was going to sleep. What had he meant by hard-on? What that what it was supposed to be called when it got that way? These thoughts raged inside Crona's mind until he heard the door to his room open.

Everything that wasn't related to Medusa was pushed aside in seconds as the boy went stock still while Medusa walked up to the bed, arms crossed. "H-hello Lady Medusa," the boy shook, awaiting an instruction.

"Crona," her head lolled to the side, a small grin on her face. "A little snake of mine saw something very interesting a little while ago."

Crona instantly panicked. She had seen him? What if what he had done was bad? What if it wasn't allowed? "I-I-I'm sorry Lady Medusa, I-I didn't mean to-"

She raised a hand, silencing him. "You were touching yourself in the shower?" It was phrased like a question, but he knew it was a statement that he could only nod to in response. "Why were you doing that?"

"I don't know," he was shaking even more now, practically quaking on top of the bed. "I-it just…  _happened_."

"It just happened…" Medusa's smile grew. "And you have no idea why?"

He shook his head, terrified. " _No_ …" She sat down on the bed, her hip brushing against one of his feet beneath the blanket, the contact making him tense up slightly.

He didn't seem to notice the small spark that danced between them then as Medusa fired her wavelength into his body, working to keep Ragnarok from coming out and complicating things… "That's interesting Crona, very interesting," she leaned forward on her hand, her face inches from his. "Do you know why I'm here?"

He jammed his eyes shut fearfully. "T-to give me an order?" It was the only thing he could think of, but if he was wrong…

She just laughed though, the sound startling his eyes open. "I suppose that's true…" She reached across the bed and lifted the covers off Crona. "Stand up," she ordered and he complied immediately getting to his feet as she stayed on his bed, smiling patronizingly. "Lean forward," he hesitated for a moment at that, but the second one of her eyebrows twitched he did as she said, moving forward until his face was level with hers.

They sat like that for what felt like hours to Crona, him standing with his face in hers, a bead of sweat sliding down the edge of his face. Then Medusa did something that shocked him, she moved and kissed the bead as it passed over his cheek. He was so stunned by the action that he almost missed what she said next as she leaned back.

"I realize that I haven't been very nice lately, Crona," she licked her lips, tasting the salt of his sweat as he stood there shaking in confusion. "I've been giving you all these orders and the only rewards you've been given have been things you need for survival anyway," she smiled, her eyes glowing with a predatory glint. "So, I am going to try something new, a bit of…" she thought about it. "Positive physical reinforcement."

He swallowed, his throat dry. "W-w-what does that mean?"

"It means I'm going to give to an order…" she dragged a fingernail up his neck, earning a new terrified shudder. "And if you do as I say, you'll get a  _physical_  reward, does that sound ok?"

He nodded, what else could he do? "Y-yes ma'am."

"Good," she licked her lips. This was getting exciting… "Now stand perfectly still…" Another short eternity passed as Crona remained where he was like a statue, the only proof that he was even alive being the beads of sweat that were increasing by the second. "Very good Crona," she suddenly congratulated him, a soft smile on her face. "Now, here's your  _reward_ ," then without warning she pressed her lips to his, snapping his eyes wider then they had ever been in his life.

She let her lids fall blissfully shut as she leaned in, swiping her tongue against his upper lip with sensual slowness, earning yet another shudder from her overwhelmed son. His lips tasted sweet, so at least this wasn't an immediate disappointment for the woman as she began running a hand up his back. She set it against the back of his head, using it to assist in forcing her tongue into his mouth and wrap the long flexible thing around his own, drawing out a whimper from her son as he realized how strangely pleasant this feeling was as she mixed her spit with his own. Then she dragged his tongue out with her own, her lips wrapping around the wet muscle before she gave it the lightest of suckles, the action making Crona’s hips jump slightly as a heat began to build between his legs. She gave it another minute of coiling her tongue around and sucking on his, earning an adorable jump and shaky whimper each time, before finally pulling back to admire her handiwork, a small trail of saliva still connecting them.

She was not disappointed by what she saw: There sat Crona, his eyes unfocused, his breathing heavy as she licked her lips clean and swallowed his oddly satisfying spit. "Was that a good reward Crona?" She laughed as he made an attempt and failed to speak. "Oh well, maybe the next one then," she tapped the bed, which Crona flopped down upon immediately, his body limp from both shock and fear of punishment. "Now then, I want you kiss me this time."

Crona blinked, barely able to register the order. "… What?"

She chuckled at his reaction. "Kiss. Me. Like I just got through doing to you," she gave a playful pout. "You want another reward don't you?" She asked mischievously as his blush deepened.

Crona blinked again when she said no more, and then again until he realized she had just given him permission to move. He looked around, glancing every which way except for his mother as she sat in front of him with an amused stare, somehow expecting  _him_  to do what she had just gotten through doing. Yet, slowly but surely, he did lean forward, driven by something he didn't understand, driven by a want for these strangely pleasant rewards his mother had been giving him. He set his flushed face in front of hers, his body draped over her, her breasts a soft pillow against his chest as he swallowed preparing himself. Then he hesitantly pressed his lips to hers, watching her eyes slowly drift shut then following suit himself as he figured that’s what he was supposed to do.

It was clearly different than when she had done it, mostly since he was the one doing things now, much more fumbling and cautious and yet it was still quite enjoyable for the woman as her son tried to circle her tongue, filling her mouth with his uniquely sweet flavor. He waited for a bit before he did his best to drag her tongue into his mouth as she had then gave a curious suck around it only to almost let go when she moaned into his mouth, the action startling him even as Medusa leaned in appreciatively. Once he saw that she hadn’t reacted negatively Crona continued drawing circles and suckling her tongue, a slight flutter in his chest and groin as he took in the unique flavor trickling down his throat.

Unlike before however Medusa began to let him push her back into her mouth, with him desperately trying to bring her back out, afraid of doing _anything_ different than what she had done to him. He quickly lifted one of his hands to the back of her head trying to do what she did to pull them closer together, only this time their position forced his weight on her further until the woman ultimately fell back. Yet, despite his panic at the fumble, Medusa still did not react negatively and instead just let him fall against her until her back lay against the bed, her arms wrapping around his back gently. Her tongue peeked back out of her mouth and into his, allowing him to resume his earlier ministrations while their combined spit drooled into Medusa’s waiting mouth, but eventually they had to break away, their lungs straining from lack of air.

The two lay there then, faces flushed and skin hot as Medusa opened her eyes to look at her son, and he could have sworn he saw something…  _pleasant_  in them. "Very…  _very_  good, Crona," she said, sliding her hand between them onto his chest to push his weight off of her. "So, how are you liking things so far?" He was too flustered to come up with an answer to that. "Oh well, I have a feeling you’re enjoying it…" She said knowing, having felt a bulge pressing against her stomach for a while now, she was looking forward to her next order… "Ok Crona," she pushed him further back up onto his knees then got to her feet. "Lie down, I have another order to give you."

He did as she said, lying down onto his back as she smiled down at him, her face still flushed slightly as she set a hand on her hip, a dull heat burning beneath her dress. She couldn't believe how pent up he had made her with just a couple kisses, feelings she hadn't experienced in _years_ were all of a sudden creeping up throughout her body as her son sat there watching her innocently, his tongue curiously peeking out to swipe her saliva from his lips. She then slowly reached for the bottom of her robe, lifting the top half up over her head while a pair of her Vectors pealed the pants away as Crona tensed down on the bed. Why was she taking off her clothes? He shivered as she continued, her hands trailing across her breasts as she decided to give him a little show for his surprisingly pleasant performance. She sensually glided her hands over her clothed bust before moving them to her back, unclasping the clothing and letting it fall to the ground as Crona swallowed audibly, his hands unconsciously trailing to his crotch as her breasts were revealed.

She gave a little bounce up and down on her tip toes and giggled as he squeezed his legs together tightly at the sight of her bouncing chest, he was so adorable… "I hope you enjoy this Crona," she certainly was as she reached down to her hips, thumbs hooking under her simple black panties as she lifted up one of her legs.

Crona's tension only grew as she tossed the last of her clothing away into a pile on the ground, her entire body now bare for him to see. She ran her hands down her sides as she exposed herself to her own son, pure excitement setting her body alight at the depraved taboo she was indulging in as she gave her damp heated nether lips the faintest of touches. She then took her times walking to the bed, watching his face the entire time as he stared at her swaying chest so  _cutely_ … But she was going to give him something else to stare at long before the night was up.

She slinked along his body until she was straddling his head with her sex right in front of him, his shaky breaths giving her little tingles across her body as they tickled her damp flower. He stared at it in wonder, taking in every part of this odd new thing he had been shown: The puffy, pink and very wet lips dripped with her arousal, a bit of it falling onto his chin and the corner of his mouth as his eyes were drawn to the faint bit of blonde fuzz above which had been shaved into an arrow pointing downwards. The  _smell_ _as well_ … his cheeks flushed even further, his breathing growing heavy as her scent flooded his nose while an unconscious lick across his lips gave him a taste of salty-sweetness that made his crotch throb hotly.

Medusa shivered above him with obvious excitement then lowered herself so that her dripping mound brushed against his lips. "I want you to lick me Crona," she took a deep breath as he stared back up at her, his fearful hesitation sending another round of sparks down her spine. "Go ahead," she groaned, grinding herself against his face with pained impatience.

Crona slowly opened his mouth in comply, a bit of her arousal dripping into it and making him twitch again as the flavor from before spread across his tongue. His hands hesitantly reached up to take hold of her thighs as he stuck his tongue out to give it the most cautious of licks only to freeze when Medusa let out a loud moan, her legs locking around his head tightly. It had been so  _long_ … She took a shaky breath and looked down at him through half-lidded eyes as he tentatively began to continue, lapping and pushing forward a bit deeper with every lick, swallowing repeatedly as more of her juices leaked into his mouth. His eyes went back to the arrow above her lips as he pulled back to breathe, a low groan leaving his mother’s mouth while he took a moment to look down at the little hard nub the arrowed seemed to point to. She had just been about to tell him to continue only for words to die in her throat as her eyes shot wide when he gave her nub a curious lick. He noticed her stunned and shaky breath and took the tightening of her thighs around his head as a go ahead to continue then carefully placed his lips around it to give it a gentle suckle that made his mother cry out in pleasure.

He just kept going on however, her pleasure slowly turning into an uncomfortable pain as her nerves reacted to the constant rough stimulation. "C-Crona!" She stammered while gripping his hair painfully, making his kisses falter for a moment. " _Stop_!" He did so immediately, giving her a second to catch her own breath and relieve the tension that had filled her legs as he looked back with fearful apologetic eyes, ready to receive a punishment. "… You can't… you can't focus on that part too much," she reached down and gingerly brushed a knuckle against his cheek surprising him more than anything, she wasn't gentle by nature… "You can keep going, just don't touch there so much, it can hurt a girl after a while."

"Y-yes ma'am," he whimpered, hoping to not mess up again, he didn't have to worry about that much though.

Medusa's body quickly got back in the mood, her legs tensing up all over again as Crona began alternating between licking and placing ghostlike kisses on her clit along with swiping his tongue across her lips and pressing it inside to scrape along their walls. Her moans were beginning to set Crona's body on edge to the point where each noise she made caused his crotch to twitch with that odd feeling he still didn't understand. He ignored it however and eagerly continued to lap up every drop of her arousal as it filled his mouth, the flavor and sound of his mother’s happy moans and mewls making his chest bloom with a heat almost as intense as the one building between his legs.

What happened next however set his body entirely on fire when Medusa let out a pleasure filled scream as she came explosively, her thighs smothering her son’s head as she pressed her cunt firmly against his mouth to fill it with her arousal. Her eyes actually filled with little prickling tears as she rocked along Crona’s mouth, his innocent puzzled stare back at her sending an extra jolt through her frame as he continued to drink all of her release. It felt like forever before her climax finally ended and when it did her body drooped a bit only to flop limply on its side, she felt so weak after experiencing such insane pleasure after such a long dry-spell. Crona slowly pushed himself up as Medusa rolled onto her back, her face the picture of satisfied bliss as she lay with an arm across her eyes, a crooked grin on her face as her son wiped the last of her essence off on his hand and looked down at her still twitching flower. The other rewards had been good when he had done what she had said and a thought suddenly occurred to Crona: What would happen if he took some initiative with this and did good on his own?

Before she could say anything to him, Crona sat himself down in front of her, his hands going to her hips and drawing out a puzzled groan of his name too mumbled for him to understand. He then startled his mother when he lifted her sex up to his mouth, but the feeling of surprise was immediately replaced by pleasure as he slowly and tenderly licked her from the bottom of her lips to her clit, not wanting to make her feel any pain like he had before by going too fast. Medusa’s hands gripped the sheets beneath her, eyes jamming shut all over again while her back arched in an unconscious attempt to push herself further against the sensual licks that were driving her mind and body absolutely mad with pleasure. Where had this sudden confidence and drive come from? That was all the witch could think as her normally skittish son ate her out so very gently like a lover joyfully servicing his beloved partner. When her second release inevitably came she could only cry out his name in a weak broken voice Crona had never thought he’d ever hear come out of her mouth as her arousal filled his own. He squeezed her spasming hips gently to give himself a better grip to hold on and drink up every last sweet drop before it finally came to an end and he carefully set her numb body back onto the bed to let her pant and shake, more overwhelmed tears dripping down her cheeks.

Crona wiped at his face, looking down at her with equal parts hope, puzzlement and fear. "D-did I do good?" She looked pained and pleasured all at the same time as she lay before him.

" _Yes_ ," she breathed out, eyes hazy and full of something the boy had no idea how to understand. "Oh Crona you did so very  _good_ ," she smiled up at him, her body still tingling as her eyes fell down to his crotch, he had done so much more than she could have hoped for… "Now then," her arms wobbled slightly as she tried pushing herself up. " _Your reward_ ," she placed a hand against his thigh as she pressed her lips to his.

He actually met her this time, with only a second of hesitation, before a happy smile spread across his lips as he eagerly accepted the pleasant feeling reward. She should have done this long ago, that's all she could think as her hand slid between his legs, gripping him through his robe only for their lips to part as Crona gasped and whimpered. He briefly lost feeling in his legs as she squeezed him and she found herself feeling quite surprised by what she felt in her hand, the powerful girth radiating its heat against her skin. Her excitement for what was to follow only grew as her hand dropped low for the bottom of his robe to then pull it up over his head quickly, her eyes glued to the prominent bulge now standing out from his simple black briefs.

Crona swallowed, looking towards a corner as his mother cupped his crotch again, squeezing him gently while licking her lips. "You're going to enjoy this Crona," she smiled at him as she hooked her fingers around his underwear.

Her smile disappeared however when his length suddenly snapped out, colliding with her cheek with a wet hot _smack_. She could only turn to stare at the thing then as Crona twitched in place, his length radiating heat against her face as he looked down at her fearfully despite the utter awe that was evident in the woman’s eyes. _It was massive_ … She took hold of it gingerly, barely believing it was real as she gave it a single stroke from base to tip, her son’s hips jumping slightly as she took in every detail from bottom to top. Thick baseball sized testicles hung from below, dotted with strings of pink pubic hair that traveled along his base into a little pink tuft above his cock, both hairy areas gave off such a rich musky stench that the witch’s mouth watered uncontrollably. His shaft extended out a full eight inches while the width was almost as thick as three or even _four_ of her fingers, dark skinned veins lining it and twitching as her hand glided along it towards its tip where the woman’s gaze came to a complete halt. His head was a bulbous purple thing already welling up with a stream of clear pre that dripped down onto her fingers, but that wasn’t what grabbed her attention, no what had her eyes was the fact that only half of it was out in the open, the other half of his tip was hidden beneath a layer of foreskin.

“Crona,” she began curiously, her hand coming to a stop on his shaft right below his tip. “Has you’re the tip of your penis always looked like that?”

             He frowned at the question but nodded. “Y-yes ma’am,” his legs shook slightly as a layer of panic began to settle inside him. “I-I-Is it wrong?”

             “A bit yes,” she tightened her grip slightly and made an attempt to drag her hand down, only to stop when he winced and sucked in an uncomfortable breath. “Have you been washing this place Crona?” She got a shaky response as she gave another downward tug, his foreskin giving away the slightest bit as her son’s legs buckled. “Has it ever hurt?”

             “When I tug on it like _that!_ ” He whimpered when she gave another rougher tug, a smell beginning to fill the room between them as his skin gave way a little more.

             Medusa felt another depraved shiver run up her spine with every tug she gave him as a flare of excitement began to well up in her eyes. “Crona, you and I are going to bathing together from now on,” his head lolled back as she said it, another pained gasp leaving him as the smell became more intense. _“I should have taught you proper cleaning early…”_ She breathed lowly as one final tug peeled the last of his foreskin away from his swollen weeping tip and brought a blast of ripe musk to assault her senses.

             There was so much smegma, Medusa trembled in place as she saw every bit of the gunky white build up circling beneath his swollen glans… _This_  was going to be her first after so long? "You are so surprising tonight Crona," she chuckled as her grip around him suddenly tightened, earning a hiss of breath from him. "To think you were hiding this filthy thing all this time," she slowly stroked him, her fingertips barely touching as she held his massive length.

Crona's hips jumped up and his mouth fell open wide then as his mother licked him without warning, her tongue burying itself into the thick mess beneath his tip, scraping it all up onto her tongue as the long thing coiled around the area entirely. He could barely choke in a single gasp of air as his mother moaned at the ripe flavor of her boy’s unwashed cock, the thick salty build up sliding down and clinging to her throat as she took his member in both hands to stroke it while sucking the whole head into her mouth. She gave him a hard suck as she stared up at him, the sight of her doing such an erotic thing making him throb in her mouth, a little spurt of watery pre landing onto her tongue and causing her to tremble and groan. She hummed her pleasure around him as she began to bob her head along back and forth, taking more of his length with each movement as his hands went to her head to try and steady his weak knees. Then she tapped his head against the back of her throat and swallowed around the girth as her tongue coiled around her son’s unnatural cockmeat, he tasted _so_   _good_!

" _M-Medusa!_ " he groaned as she kept going, pushing closer to his base, clenching around him again and again as his member began to curve down her throat.

She smiled around him at the sound of the begging and took a moment to watch a few overstimulated tears drip from his eyes when she finally reached the end, his length burning in her mouth as she licked and sucked. Then she pulled back, sucking the whole way as she removed him from her mouth, a long stream of his inhumanly delicious precum following her out as her tightlipped hold milked it from bottom to top. Her breathing was only slightly off as she licked at her lips, smiling lewdly at the multitude of flavors sloshing around in her mouth as she lovingly rubbed her cheek against his twitching member.

She swallowed then and let out a satisfied sigh. "So, how are you liking your reward so far?" Crona made a weak groan in response, his length twitching against her face and causing her to chuckled while kissing a particularly large vein. "Then how about I pay you back for earlier?"

"W-what do you mean?" Crona stuttered as she climbed up to the bed and got to her knees.

"Stand up and I'll show you," she gave his thigh a squeeze, helping him get feeling back.

She had always wanted to try something in a deeply buried part of her mind, but her partners in the past had never been as… _endowed_ as she had wanted them to be, so she had kept the desires hidden and worthy only for late-night fantasies. Now though… She could finally know the feeling she had always secretly dreamed about on those lonely nights, and to top it all off it would be with her own child of all people. She watched her son's length bob in front of her as he nervously got to his feet to stand on the bed with her in front of him, her hands trailing to his hips and her tongue flicking another bit of pre from his tip. "Go ahead and use my mouth Crona," she smiled, earning a frown.

"Do what?" Crona clearly didn't understand.

Medusa wasn’t surprised or disappointed however, "I suppose it'll be easier to just show you," she smiled, pulling one of his hands down to her hair.

He was still frowning while he put the other on top of her as she took hold of his hips, taking his head in her mouth once more. He understood immediately however when she then proceeded to slam her head down his length, his hands pulling her against him further in an unintended reflex. She pulled back to his tip, eyeing him with lust as he stared back shaking, disbelief and worry glowing in his eyes. She gave him a little nod and sucked on his head teasingly, sending a shiver up her boy’s spine as he finally seemed to realize that this was actually happening. Crona took a deep breath, barely believing what he was doing as he took a tighter grip on his mother’s head, his hands knotting themselves in her hair slightly. He then drove himself in, earning a wet gag from her as he forced himself down her throat, her nose pressed firmly against his pubes while a moan vibrated across the entirety of his cock. He could feel her tongue coiling around him, urging him to continue as she groaned, red faced with tears pricking the corners of her eyes. He jammed his own eyes shut to avoid her heated desperate stare before pulling out slightly and then ramming back in, hearing the sound of her gagging before he repeated the motion, slowly setting up a rhythm of forcing himself into her again and again.

When he reopened his eyes his member tensed at what he saw: His mother sat before him, red faced with tears streaming from her half-lidded eyes, a mix of his cock juices and her drool leaking from the corners of her mouth as she still happily sucked and circled her tongue along the base of his member. It only made him go at it even harder, his balls tightening further with each slam into her throat, his mother's tearful groans egging him on, driving him to go in with even more brutal thrusts every time as they stared into each other’s eyes. Black spots slowly began popping along her vision the longer things went on, her arms slowly fell away and till they lay limp at her sides as every part of her body became numb while her own son throat-fucked her like a sex toy. The instinctive feeling of fear and a pit of humility grew within her as her choked gasps became more frequent, her flower leaking out onto the bed with every thrust that viscously assaulted her throat. He was positive that he had hurt her by the time his release finally came from the rhythmic thrusting, but that didn’t stop him from slamming her down one last time into his pelvis before unleashing a torrent of cum into her stomach. The thick custard like semen packed her mouth and throat full, her swallowing not enough to combat the inhuman flow of salty spunk, especially not as they came slower and slower the further into the black she slipped.  And yet, even as she drifted into the numb abyss of unconsciousness, as she lay there choking on her son's massive length filling her up with literal gallons of incestuous cum her body reacted pleasantly. A large puddle soaked itself into the sheets beneath Crona's feet as his mother lost control of herself, actually  _cumming_  from just the feeling of him defiling her this way.

But then the torrent finally came to an end and Crona fell back onto his butt in a panting mess, his cock popping from his mother’s abused lips as the woman fell backward herself, gasping and choking in an attempt to bring air through her throat raw still clogged with leftover semen. She didn't feel anything but pleasure though as she took in every pained breath, tears continuing to stream from her eyes as she gasped and trembled on her back in a broken heap. That… that had been better than anything she could have hoped for. The feeling of fear, the utter helplessness as her son choked her with his cock, not caring one bit about her safety as he used her throat like his own personal sex-sleeve. She actually whimpered, in both pain and pleasure as she reached a numb hand up to rub her abused throat, swallowing the last of his maddeningly addictive seed.

"Med… M-Medusa?" Crona asked, looking at her worriedly as she continued making those sounds. "Are you okay?" She was still crying…

She looked up at him, slowly wiping at her eyes until it fell away when she saw his member, a stunned gasp leaving her lips as she saw that _it was still hard._ _"Yes..._ yes I'm more than alright," she cleared her hoarse throat, her legs quivering as she pondered just how amazing her wonderful little boy was. "Crona, I don't think I've paid you back enough yet," she moved towards him slowly, hips swaying as she dragged her way up his body till her lap hover over his. "Would you like me to keep going?" She truly didn't care what his answer was though, she needed him inside her after all of that, that feeling of utter helplessness from before had set her inside alight with need.

"W-what else-” he shivered as her arousal dripped across his length. “W-what do you want to do?"

"I want you inside me of course," she smiled, rubbing her wet lips up his length, drawing out a little moan.

His eyes blinked with worry though. "But… b-b-but that's danger-" She forced her lips to his, silencing him.

She tugged at his bottom lip as she pulled back, giving it a tiny love bite before parting. "It's alright Crona," she ground herself against him further. "We witches are much better at staying safe than those foolish humans, there isn’t a thing for you to worry about," she draped her arms across his slim shoulders. "So… what do you say?" she pecked at his cheek.

He had a feeling his word didn't really matter but… if she said it was safe… "Okay, I-if you're sure," he hesitantly lay his hands over her hips.

"Oh I'm positive," and just like that she dropped down.

Crona let out a cry as everything hit him at once, his still sensitive length erupting immediately within his mother the second their hips met, his fingers digging into her ass to the point of bruising. Medusa groaned as her son's length stretched her tunnel all the way to her cervix, his seed punching through the small hole and filling her so much, but ultimately doing nothing more than a moment’s pleasure. Medusa slumped ever so slightly, but before she could lift herself up to voice her disappointment she felt his length flex within her, stretching her walls slightly further.

She stared down at him with wonder. "You're  _incredible_ ," she complimented him, clenching around him tightly. "Just how many times are you going to stay hard?" She pushed him down on his back as she gave him a little bounce, his tip kissing her deepest point again.

She moaned, doing it again, throwing her head back as she set up a rhythm of bouncing across his girth, forcing his head against the entrance to her already sloshing womb again and again. She fell forward, hands beside Crona's head as she struggled to stay up, it was just so  _good_ , she didn’t want to stop tossing her hips back and forth along her wonderful boy. Another dozen however and that began to change, she groaned sadly as her legs began to cramp up until she just couldn't go on anymore, her muscles becoming too sore to continue as Crona's length throbbed within her.

She whimpered, almost sounding like she was crying as she begged the world for more. "Crona…" her arms wobbled beside his head, getting close to collapsing. "Push me," she ordered and got what she wanted immediately, Crona pushed gently on her breasts only to let out a little yelp as his mother fell onto her back, her cunt dragging him by the cock into a kneeling position. " _Crona_ ," she sang, holding her arms out as if she wanted a hug. “ _Fuck me._ ”

Crona shivered at the vulgar command but complied, wrapping his arms around her wonderfully soft skin before giving a slow thrust. They both moaned at the sensation, it was so very different compared to when she had been on top, the way his tip met the door to her womb felt like a sensual kiss between lovers. Crona pulled back till only his head remained then drove his length into her again, his tip reaching her core once more with much more power, tearing a broken sob from her lips. Medusa groaned out his name, her nails digging sharply into his back and setting him on edge as he pulled back to thrust in again and again, steadily setting a rhythm that seemed to increase in speed and brutality with every wet smack. She moaned for him endlessly, his name slowly falling apart into a lust filled scream as her legs crossed behind him, numbly following his back as he rammed into his mother’s pussy viciously, his balls tightening with every smack to her rounded ass in preparation for what was to come.

Medusa kissed him, her nails digging even deeper into his skin as he somehow went at her even harder, sucking her moans into his mouth as the seed that hadn’t been blasted past her inner lips was mercilessly pounded into her already packed womb. Maybe taking the contraceptive had been a bad call, she suddenly thought out of nowhere as her son pummeled her insides, maybe it would be alright to just let him knock her up…

She bit his lip as the mad thoughts filled her mind, what was she thinking? She still had work to do, she still had her experiment-  _"Augh!"_  she cried out, her sex clamping around Crona as she came, spraying her essence onto his waist and swinging balls, all thoughts about anything but the massive tool pounding into her being erased.

Forget the experiments, forget her plans, she just wanted to stay here and let her own son keep fucking her until her stomach swelled with his cum and then some, she’d worry about everything else later she just needed his cum! And she would get her wish as Crona's second release within her finally came with one last devastating thrust, his head planting itself firmly at her cervix to then filed up whatever slim space had been left behind in the small hole, the excess spunk backing up around his cock to fill the entirety of her tunnel with his incestuous heat. He kissed her so lovingly as continued to spurt inside her, his arms pulling her tight against him as he licked and sucked her unresponsive lips, she was so out of it now, her mind had completely shut off from the level of overstimulation it had just experienced, she didn’t know what was what anymore.

She didn’t notice when he had finally pulled out, didn’t notice the feeling of her pussy clenching and pushing out globs of thick virulent spunk that splattered and stained the bed sheets below, all she knew as she rolled over onto her stomach was the feeling the warmth within it, the feeling of  _him_. It was amazing, the greatest thing she had ever or would ever experience in the world as she knew it, nothing could beat the feeling of her son’s seed settling inside her… Her hazy joy was short lived however when she finally recovered enough semblance of sense to feel something long and hard flop along her lower back. It couldn't be… But she swiftly realized that it could as she felt her son slowly push his way back into her gaping flower, his head pushing past all the fresh seed it had spilled and kissing her womb once more. She wasn’t done yet… She wasn't going to be done for a while, she thought as Crona began thrusting all over again, pounding into her like a dog breeding a bitch, and for all the moans she was letting out she could see the similarity.

She laughed aloud, her numb body accepting her son completely as she slowly descended into a madness even she couldn't understand anymore. "Do. You. Like. It. Cro-na?" she asked between thrusts, her sensitive abused cunt burning for him. "Do you like fucking  _mommy?"_ Her depraved words made him shiver and give her a particularly brutal thrust, making her bury her face into the bed. "Oh  _yes!"_ She screamed for him. "H-Harder Crona! Fuck mommy!" She pushed back against him weakly with each of his thrusts, mewling each time their hips met before she laughed madly and glanced back at him with eyes he didn't know how to deal with. "Crona... remember when I said I'd be safe?" she asked, shivering as more thoughts of him using her filled her mind, this was so amazing not to dream of, she  _needed_  more of it! More of him! "Maybe I'll change my mind," his grip on her hips tightened. "Maybe I'll let you put a baby in  _me!"_ She screamed out the last part when he gave another brutal thrust, pounding a bit of his earlier release into her already jack-packed inner entrance as he bent over her back. "Do you like that Crona? Do you like the idea of knocking  _mommy_  up?" Another mind numbing thrust, so he did like that, it reignited her drive all over again with how simply  _wrong_  the taboo thought was. "Go ahead Crona, fuck mommy harder," she flexed her walls around him as she slammed back to meet him, desperate to be filled once more. "Fuck mommy and fill her up with your cum!"

_"Mommy..."_ Crona whimpered, his thrust becoming more and more erratic as his hands traveled up to wrap her up from behind. "Mommy, mommy,  _mommy!"_  he began crying out that word with each thrust, his length becoming larger with each word, his balls churning with the cum his mother so desperately wanted as he hugged her below her breasts.  _"MOMMY!"_  His release hit them both like a truck.

Her world exploded into a shower of stars, her cheek digging into the sheets below her are her back arched and she shook on the stop, her son’s third release pumping into her, forcing the majority of its insane volume out of her already overstuffed tunnel. But then, just when she thought it was over? _He kept going,_ his actions pulling a groan of disbelief from Medusa as her boy did his best to force everything out of her cunt just to pack it full again. His thrusts so hard, so desperately powerful in their attempts to batter her deepest point, that she actually feared he would destroy her if he kept going like this. He was going to destroy everything she was and reshape it into something that lived only for the godly cock pummeling into her tunnel, something that lovingly accepted a child into its womb again and again until it finally broke, something to be used for relief until the end of time.

And as Crona fell into a habit of moaning out the word:  _"Mommy,"_  with each thrust while his mother fell into a habit of mumbling:  _"Cock,"_  and _“Baby,”_ over and over again as her son used her pussy to relieve his own confused lust for the _fourth_ time that night... she was surprisingly okay with the thought…


	2. Breaking Maka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona captures and breaks Maka's mind through the power of his sexually tailored madness, beginning the process of molding her into his loyal loving little cock-warmer.

Had Crona known how close he had been to fucking his mother past the point of no return, permanently turning her into his cock-worshiping tool he would have never stopped having sex with her the second she passed out after his sixth release in a row. For now, after his mother had awoken and had choked out an almost pained request to leave him for a bit to clear her head, his life had become like a living hell due to the cruel, insatiable _monster_ she had been turned into. He hadn't expected her to stay the way she had been after their first experience together, he felt that it was inevitable, but the things she had done to him from the next day on had him so pent up it actually  _hurt_! Day after day passed full of her teasing him, never letting him have his release as she drilled the new condition for his rewards into his head over the entirety of the week. She had explained to him how between missions she would never let him have his release with her and instead he'd be forced to please her whenever she wanted for nothing in exchange. He'd only be allowed to enjoy her body if he completed a mission… And as time went on he didn't know how much longer he could deal with this. His crotch felt heavy, filled to the brim with cum that he wanted so desperately to release into his mother to make her like she had been the first night, to make her quiet and _nice_ , but no matter how much be begged, no matter how many times he did as she said she never let up on him, telling him each time that the rules were there to be followed.

And this morning was a prime example of her cruelty as Crona lay in bed, red faced as his mother bounced along his length, a ring clamped tightly around the base of his member, keeping him from filling her like he so desperately wanted to. "Is it bad Crona?" She asked mockingly as she rolled her hips against him, a hand on her stomach as she savored the feeling of him flexing within her. "Tell me how bad it feels, not being able to cum inside mommy."

"It  _hurts_!" he whined, earning a shiver up her spine.

"Does it?" she stopped moving, leaning down, her breasts pressing against his chest as she kissed his ear.  _"Do you want it to end?"_  she whispered.

" _Please_!" he almost felt like crying.

"You know what you have to do then don't you?" she asked, looking him in the eye, a sultry smile on her face. "You know the rules-"

"Please give me a mission!" he cried before she could continue, his painfully tense body corrupting his normally innocently moral judgement.

Medusa grinned as he finally did as she had hoped. Everything was going according to plan now, sure she hadn't accounted on becoming addicted to him the way she had after their first night together, but to be honest the  _insane_  pleasure he brought whenever she wanted was a nice plus. Not to mention she had enough self-control and understanding of madness to keep herself in charge of her own mind no matter how much her son's seed tried to break her. All she had to do was use him as she had been throughout the week, slowly building up his own addiction to sex as she sated her own at the same time.

"You  _want_  a mission?" she asked with a mock frown as she flexed around him.

" _Yes_!" he actually had tears in his eyes. The sight almost made her cum right then and there. "I'll do  _anything_!"

That's what she wanted to hear. "Anything?" she tapped at her chin in mock thought. "Well since you seem so  _eager_ …" she gave another roll of her hips, earning a pained groan from him. "I actually have something I've been wanting you to do," she slowly lifted herself up, biting back her own whimper as his girth left her. She always hated being without him, but it had to be done, her work was just too important. She let herself fall onto the pillows, a sigh escaping her lips. "There's a group of men in Italy, a gang no one would care about going missing," they were the perfect test run for her new system. "I want you to go there, and after you kill them…" she flicked the ring pinching his massive member, making him wince. "You get your  _reward_."

Crona shifted around on the bed as his mother lay there, trying to calm herself down, his eyes on her dripping lips, a flush to his face as his length throbbing painfully. "Um… uh…" he gripped his arm as he tried to speak, embarrassed and scared at the same time.

"What is it?" Medusa asked, a genuine frown on her face as she watched him, he sounded like he was desperate enough, so what was the problem.

"Can… c-can I…" he swallowed, edging closer to her, taking a deep breath as he jammed his eyes shut.  _"Can I make you cum first?"_ Medusa blinked, then did her best to bite back a laugh at the odd question, knowing how much he  _loved_  pleasing _her_ for whatever reason despite all she did to him on a daily basis, not that she was complaining.

She spread her legs apart, giving him a better view of her drenched sex, her lips soaking the bed beneath her. "That sounds nice," she smiled as he took hold of her hips, lifting her up and burying his mouth against her as she locked her legs behind his head, her scent and flavor flooding his senses.

She took a shaky breath as he began licking her, his tongue gliding over parts he had long ago mastered, parts that made her wrap her legs weak while her hands yanked at his hair as her back arched into his mouth. He was just so  _good_  at this now, it was  _insane_! He drank up her arousal hungrily before licking up to her clit, giving it a gentle kiss that made her lose feeling in her legs just like she’d been thinking about. She truly didn't care what his reasons were for doing this for her, if he had any other than  _wanting_  to, it was just too incredible to bother worry about.

She groaned watching him as he went at it, his eyes shut as he savored his mother's damp lips. "You really love mommy's pussy don't you?" she asked with a shaky smile as his grip around her hips tightened. "You love making mommy cum," she yanked at his hair harder, the pain sending shivers down his spine.  _"Go ahead Crona,"_  she whispered, her head falling back as he brought her to her limit. _"Make mommy cum!"_  She screamed, holding herself against his mouth as her climax came.

Crona drank it all without a moment of hesitation, his length throbbing as he slowly set his mother down, her legs shaking in his hands as he massaged them gently. She reached out for him and he slid into her embrace, his lips locking with hers as they kissed passionately, the flavor of her climax mixing with his already sweet saliva into a satisfying taste on her tongue. She loved tasting herself in his mouth, it was one of the things she lived for now, the rest of her day feeling meaningless until her little boy made her cum with his mouth, enough to destroy her judgement for the briefest of moments as he filled her world with nothing but bliss. She almost took the ring off of him then and there as they lay beneath him, her mind still reeling as his tip prodded against her flower. She  _almost_  took it off and let him fuck her raw like he had the first night, but she kept herself in control despite the burning throbbing heat within her belly and instead savored their kiss, her hold tightening around his back ever so slightly. The need was still there though, the need for him to all but breed her, to bend her over and fill her womb with his potent seed, his fingers digging into her skin as he slammed their hips together, his balls emptying his maddening spunk into her welcoming tunnel.

Oh how she wanted that feeling again, and how she hated it at the same exact time! She hated how weak the need made her feel, how desperate she felt as she longed to be used like a common whore by her own son. She wanted him to snap so many times during her teasing over this week, she had dreamed of him tearing the ring off with the strength she knew he had before throwing her onto the bed and raping her in revenge. She dreamed of him breaking her down bit by bit as he brutally fucked her, dreamed of him molding her submissive pussy for days on end, filling her womb with his children no matter how much she begged for a potion to stop it. But instead… he just followed instructions, keeping it all on and putting up with her tortures until this present moment, it was equally satisfying and disappointing.

She was so glad that this mission was going to be so easy, that's all she could think about as he gave her a final parting kiss, his hands rubbing soft circles around her sides. "You'll do fine Crona," she assured him, but more than that she assured  _herself_ , he _needed_ to succeed.

He nodded before leaving to get cleaned up for his mission, his length bobbing as he walked, hypnotizing her until he shut the door behind him, leaving her a miserable pile of madness born regrets. She sighed immediately after he left, scolding herself for letting these thoughts get that bad, for letting the temptation get so intense that she almost threw away all that progress just for a moment of pleasure… Or an entire day's worth- That didn't matter! She really needed to spend some more time researching what his semen had done to her, she needed to learn what it was that made the madness infuse itself there and reduce her to such a state after a single night of coating her insides. Because if she didn't find a way to relieve herself of this addiction to him she truly feared how far her plans would fall apart because of it.

Though on the other hand, to lose all that progress in exchange for Crona having his way with her as he wanted  _whenever_  he wanted… She briefly pondered how bad that really might be…

…

 

Crona stood within the empty church, swaying lightly on his feet as Ragnarok finished off the last of the souls they had been sent to collect. He was shaking slightly as he stood there, his excitement barely contained as Ragnarok's power grew and swelled within him. This had been so wonderful! He got to visit this big church where the doors only opened inwards, and these men he had killed had been so mean to him so didn't have to feel bad about collecting them, he always preferred getting rid of bad people instead of nice ones. And now, with their task complete, Crona could finally go back and have as much fun with the rest of the day as he wanted, he could finally have his first release after so long!

"There, that's the last one," Ragnarok belched then receded into Crona's back.  _"Man, have I told you how much I love the new you?"_  he asked, chuckling.  _"I mean, sure, you're screwing your own mom, but hell I can't blame you for that, especially since you're out here making a buffet for me thanks to it."_

Crona nodded in response, though he felt just a little bit put out when he thought about it more. "I just wish she'd let me finish between missions though," his legs pressed together under his robe. "She left me alone after all those times…" and he'd have to go through it all again after tonight.

_"Hey, come on, that just means you've gotta go out and kill more guys,"_  Ragnarok laughed.  _"Plus, think about it, if you actually do become a Kishin…"_  he chuckled darkly.  _"You can screw her any time you want, and she can't say anything to you about it,"_  Crona had to admit, he liked the initial sound of that idea, but before he could think more into it however the door behind him creaked open loudly.

Crona turned around and felt a jolt of surprise to see a pair of people no older than he was, a petite ashy-blonde girl and a snow-white haired boy seeming equally bored and annoyed as he looked over the empty church. They stared at him for a bit, then the boy said something to the girl before he glowed white and changed into a scythe right before Crona's widening eyes before falling into the girl's hands. He thought he had heard the scythe say Maka at some point in their faint conversation, was that the girl's name? It sounded pretty…

_"Well look at that,"_  Ragnarok whispered, and then he laughed a second later, an idea striking him.  _"Hey Crona, you know what? You might have just found a way to get the fun you want without needing Medusa,"_  before Crona could ask what he meant though a sharp pain shot up his spine. Ragnarok erupted from his back in a shower of blood, forming his massive body. "We can just take this chick with us!" he yelled, punching a fist into his palm excitedly.

Crona frowned after the pain settled. "I don't know Ragnarok…" he understood where his partner was going with this, but… "Lady Medusa probably wouldn’t like that-" Ragnarok drove his fists into Crona's hair.

"Oh don't give me that crap!" Ragnarok sneered through the boy's growing whines. "If you want to be a real Kishin you gotta stop caring about what she says eventually!"

"Ow Ragnarok! Stop it, that hurts!" Crona tried and failed to push him off. "Really, it hurts, please stop!" he still continued on, if anything his grinding got more intense! " _Enough_! _That hurts!_ " Crona screamed, his composure snapping for a brief moment.

Ragnarok pulled back, hands held out submissively as he laughed. "See, there you go!" he laughed more and more as the girl, Maka, took a step back. "I like it when you get angry!"

She straightened herself, trying to muster her authority at the odd sight before her. "You two do know that hunting human souls is forbidden right? Who are you?" she asked, even her voice was pretty… "Are you a student from the DWMA?"

Crona frowned again. "DWMA? What's that" Maka shot him a glare and he looked away, a blush forming on his cheeks, why was she staring at him so hard?

Ragnarok leaned in over his shoulder for a closer look at her. "Huh, you know she actually looks pretty tasty doesn't she?" he chuckled. "You think she'll taste better than your mom?" Crona's cheeks flared even deeper.

But Maka didn't understand what Ragnarok had meant and kept going. "Meisters and Weapons aren't allowed to hunt human souls, period," she readied her scythe. "As a member of the Academy I can't let you get away with this."

"Oh that's rich," Ragnarok snickered, poking at Crona's head. "Come on Crona, let's put her in her place," he broke apart into a cloud of black which Crona pulled a large black broadsword from.

Crona took hold of the sword and charged without warning at ludicrous speed, thrusting Ragnarok from below from below, to his surprise however Maka met his attack, stopping it entirely and making him lurch forward with a stunned frown. She then drove her fist into his face, bruising his cheek before driving her scythe up in an overhand arc. Crona jumped back but Maka kept going, throwing herself above him and slamming her knees into his back before rolling to her feet, her scythe already falling to end him. Medusa chuckled as she watched from the shadows, specifically as the blade game to a grinding halt the second it met Crona’s skin, a weak slash like that wouldn't be anywhere near enough.

The humor faded a bit however when he failed to cut or impale her in retaliation when he had the chance.  _"What are you doing Crona?"_  she asked, curious about his reasons for letting the girl dodge away when she saw she’d done no damage.

Crona looked off into a corner, afraid of his mother's reaction as he regained his footing. "I uh… I-I… don't want to kill her."

_"Any reason why?"_  Medusa's eyes narrowed, was he really disobeying her now? Why? She couldn't believe it, not after all she put him through, after all those desperate cries for release, there was no way he’d go back to his problem this quickly!

"Well, uh…" he shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "I-I-"

_"He wants someone else to fuck since you're always giving him blue balls!"_ Ragnarok cut in before Crona could answer, earning a terrified squeak from the boy.

Medusa couldn't keep the laugh of disbelief from escaping her lips, not believing what she had just heard, Ragnarok may make things incredibly simple and blunt usually but he never twisted Crona's words to such an extent. The more she thought about it however, Crona wishing for another toy, the more it made a simple sort of sense, though it didn't make it any less funny. So little Crona wanted a slave to get around her rules? She looked over the DWMA girl, Maka, thinking about it. Crona would be encountering more and more of these students the further he progressed as a Kishin… so why not give him a reason to break a few on his own and take some trophies. And it didn't hurt that this one was the daughter of a Death Scythe… It could come in handy later.

"L-Lady Medusa?" Crona spoke up, timidly, she had been quiet for quite a while now.

She smiled to herself as she looked down over the scene. "Ok then," the idea was sickly sort of perfect when she thought about it.

Crona nearly dropped Ragnarok then and there. " _What_?" Medusa could sense his disbelief, he hadn't actually expected her to say yes at all!

She smiled and let out a little magic to reinforce his confidence and the second it touched his soul she could have sworn she felt the exact moment something in his psyche snapped. "I said that you can have her, but only if you can take her," this should be interesting to watch.

Her tactics so far in manipulating him had been more than successful, bringing out a compliance from her son that she could have never hoped for in the past. So, what would giving him an incentive to attack DWMA teams do for her little experiment? How would it change his behavior?

Crona let out a laugh, then another, and another until he could barely control himself. "I… I-I get to have her? I really get to have her?" he snickered as ideas he'd normally  _never_  think about flooded his head, ideas of a girl that wasn’t his mother choking on his bulbous head as it stretched her throat and filled her belly till it looked fat. "I… I could play with her whenever I wanted… I could make you  _and_  her play with me after missions," his breaths were so short, so erratic as a picture of his mother bouncing on him while this girl happily sat on his face appeared in his mind’s eye. _"I can't believe it,"_ he laughed under his breath. "I can't believe…  _Ragnarok_!" He raised the blade, an excited smile plastered on his face. "Scream resonance," he wanted to end this quickly so he could go home and enjoy himself.

Medusa plugged her ears as the sword exploded, shaking the foundation of the church and those in a large area surrounding it with the shockwave of his scream. The witch almost felt bad for Spirit’s little girl at that moment, the poor bookworm didn't stand a chance now that Crona had gone berserk like this. Then, to prove her point, her boy lashed out with an above average scream that mercilessly slammed into the girl despite her attempt to block, throwing her all the way back into the church door, knocking the air from her lungs and the scythe from her hands.

"Don't forget the scythe Crona," Medusa reminded him despite her pleasure filled surprise at his spike in power,  _this_  was what her new system had created? He immediately let loose another slash just as the scythe boy was changing, launching him into the corner in a flash of white and purplish-black, but before the scythe could even hit the floor Crona sent out one more attack, blasting him right through the wall of the church. " _Very_  good Crona!" Medusa applauded happily. "Very,  _very_  good," she laughed, barely believing what she had just watched, it was like he was a completely different person than before.

The boy just stood there laughing though, not hearing her as he looked down at the wounded Meister as she struggled to right herself and breath. "You're so pretty," he crouched down above her, that mad smile still on his face.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, pushing herself up, anger alight across her features instead of fear.

"Ragnarok?" he placed the blade in front of her face the moment she buried a fist into his unflinching cheek then blasted Maka point blank with a weak Alpha, knocking her out instantly the moment her head smacked against the door behind her. Crona caught her as she fell, surprised by how light she actually was as he lifted her up bridal style, she was so light he could do so many different things… "So… I-I can really keep her?" he asked, finally beginning to calm down as Medusa's spell wore off.

His mother smiled devilishly to herself. "Yes Crona, you really can."

Crona looked over at the hole the scythe boy was thrown through. "Should I finish him?"

Medusa gave it a brief thought then should her head. "No," she decided. "Let's let him crawl back to the Academy, it'll demoralize them."

"What's the Academy?" Crona asked as he cradled Maka's body against him while a mass of Bloody Needles erupted from his shoulder and reduced a large portion of the church’s doors to splinters. "She said something about it before the fight."

"Later," Medusa lowered herself down on her broom, letting out a few Vectors that wrapped around Crona and Maka. "It's not that important, yet at least," she smirked down at Maka's limp form. "What _is_ important though is training your new pet," she smiled then leaned in and gave him a brief kiss which he happily melted into with a joyous sigh. "And giving you your  _reward_." Crona felt another jolt of excitement as they disappeared into the night on Medusa's broom.

He couldn't wait.

…

 

Medusa looked over Maka's bound unconscious body curiously, the possibilities of all the things she could do to a Death-Scythe's daughter almost making her giddy with excitement. "This was a very good idea Crona," she smiled back at him as he peeked around her, trying to get a better look at the girl. "I'm very proud of you for coming up with it."

"I-It was Ragnarok's idea…" Crona stated bashfully. "I just liked it."

"But he was right in the end I think," Medusa reached down to Maka's ruined clothes, popping the first of the buttons on her vest. "Leaving you that pent up all the time could be dangerous," she removed Maka's vest, turning to the buttons on her undershirt. "Not to mention the fact that this girl is important to the Academy."

Crona turned to her from Maka, a twinkle of hope in his bashful eyes as he pondered what she said. "If it's dangerous, t-then will you let me-"

"The rules still apply for _me_ Crona," Medusa smiled in amusement as he slumped. "Just because I'll let you have a slave doesn't mean I'll let you use me whenever you want," she chuckled as she slipped Maka's shirt off, revealing the modest white bra she had on underneath. Medusa glanced back at her son, a sultry smile on her face. "Speaking of which…" she waved her clothed hips in front of him. "Someone has a reward they can start using."

Crona blinked, his legs pressing together, an erection standing hard beneath his robe. He swallowed, looking at Maka's half naked form. "Fin… F-finish with her first…" he tried to sound commanding, earning another chuckle from his mother. "I-I'll start after."

"As you wish," she smirked, letting a few Vectors slip out and slice away the girl's skirt, the fabric ripping away to reveal a matching set of modest white panties that matched her top. She slid the vectors across her underwear next, the cloth falling away to reveal her petite body and making the small bookworm’s body shiver unconsciously. "So, what do you think Crona?" She asked as she spread Maka's legs, revealing her to him as the witch adjusted her bound arms till they were above her head.

She was so different from his mother, he noticed that immediately, where Medusa's lips were puffy and let him see within, Maka's were sealed together, hiding the inner pink behind her smooth-shaven crotch. Medusa set a pair of fingers at Maka's sex, pushing her lips apart to show Crona what he wanted to see as the girl unconsciously groaned in response, she looked so soft inside… so  _pink_.

"Do you like your new pet so far?" his mother asked as Maka closed back up. "I think you do," if his bulging erection standing out from under his robe was anything to go off of that is.

"I do," he couldn't wait to have fun with her… but first. "But… b-but I have a reward still."

"Yes you do," she smiled, sliding her vectors across her body, slicing away her clothes as she lay in front of Maka, her hair lightly brushing against the small girl's slit as she reached out with her leg, brushing her foot against his crotch, tapping his clothed sac with her toes. "What do you want me to do first?" she asked eagerly awaiting his answer.

Crona swallowed, eyes falling between her legs. "L-let me make you feel good first."

Medusa frowned. "Are you sure?" she rubbed herself teasingly. "Don't you want to use mommy a little first?"

Crona shook his head. "I… I like making you feel good," he set himself between her thighs, kissing her leg. "You're happy when I do that," he smiled up at her as he kissed closer to her sex as her stare faltered slightly. "I like it when you're happy," he gave her clit a peck, sending a jolt up her spine.

How he could still be so upbeat and selfless after everything she had put him through she had no idea, but as he sat there, pleasuring her gently she found she didn't really care. "You're such a good boy Crona," she pet his head, feeling him smile against her as he licked. "Making mommy feel so good, even when you're so tense," her eyes fluttered closed as he hit a sensitive spot.  _"I can't wait until you're done,"_ she groaned, rolling her hips against him.  _"Mommy want's you inside her so bad."_

Crona gave her one last kiss before backing up. "H-how bad?" he reached for the edge of his robe.

Medusa rolled onto her knees, reaching behind her to hold her sex open as she placed her face right in front of Maka's sex. " _This_  bad," she groaned, waving her hips slightly, her arousal dripping onto the bed as she spread her gaping labia. She moaned when he finally stripped, his hands setting themselves on her hips while his tip prodded her entrance, a smile spreading across her face as Maka let out a low groan when the witch's breath sent tingles across her sleeping body.  _"I love you so much Crona,"_  she looked back at him as he gave a slow thrust, pushing in just the tip before doing it again, each new thrust that followed piercing another inch past her lips as her face rocked closer to Maka. _"Mommy loves your cock so much,"_ she shook when he finally bottomed out and tapped against her core, her mouth planting firmly against Maka.

Crona leaned over her, taking hold of her breasts as he kissed her neck, the smell of her sweat and Maka's unconscious arousal making him tense. "I love you mommy," he gave her a gentle thrust that made her mewl. " _I love you so much…_ "

             She really didn’t understand what it was about him that made her chest fill with a dull fluttering heat, part of her was too frightened of the possibility to look into it further, but as he lay over her giving her slow methodical thrusts while groaning in her ear she couldn’t bring herself to care. All she could think about was every little tap he gave her, every moan into her ear as he savored the knowledge that he’d be allowed to cum inside her. Then he suddenly thrust into her roughly, a single brutal slam that clapped their hips together and made Medusa cry a muffled scream into Maka’s tight-lipped mound, he was going to pick up the pace now… Medusa braced herself, her hands grabbing hold of Maka’s thighs as she pressed her shapely ass backwards into her son only to be stopped by his powerful grip on her upper body. She whimpered, rocking her tunnel up and down, trying to please herself as he pulled himself out with agonizing slowness, only to then scream her lungs out when he gave her another driving thrust that marked the beginning of a vicious pace.

And this was around the time that Maka began to awake to many things she hadn't been expecting: Life, cold air against her bare body, and the sounds of someone saying yes over and over again interrupted only by the occasional low scream and wet slapping… And also her numb body. She opened her eyes to a sight that horrified her: Nurse Medusa with her head between the Meister’s legs, the boy that had attacked her ramming into her again and again from behind as the older woman's tongue slid up her slit. Maka shook as the smell of sex and the feeling of Medusa's tongue hit her head on, filling her with revulsion and horror as the two went at it. It was short-lived however when she realized again that she was naked with the nurse between her legs, her eyes widened as she looked around the room, terrified, what was going on?

"That's right Crona," Medusa moaned into Maka's slit, not even noticing the girl's awakening. "Use mommy, fuck mommy!" Maka blushed at the vulgar words, but her revulsion only grew as she listened, these two were related? "Do what you want! Use mommy's pussy like a cum dump!" Medusa moaned loudly, sending shivers down Maka's spine as her breath hit her sex. "Go as hard as you can!" she screamed with lust. "Cum inside me so much that the potions won't matter!" she mewled as Crona sat up straight, his thrusts becoming more brutal. "Knock mommy up! Give her another cock to drain!" she laughed madly as she came around him, her words setting him on edge.  _"Or make another pussy for yourself…_ " she groaned, her body going numb as her son continued to fuck her, his length flexing as he reached his own limit. " _Just! Give! Me! Cum!_ "

Crona's first climax in an entire week hit her like a freight-train, his tip ramming against her cervix, his balls emptying directly into her womb, filling it to the brim as his mother gasped clawed Maka’s thigh’s. Medusa's entire form shook as Crona continued to cum, his potent semen flooding into her, overflowing her within seconds then oozing out around his length as he gave a few more thrusts that pushed the thick whiteness out of her. Oh how she wanted to just let it stay there, to not take a potion and let him put a child inside of her, the thought making her clench extatically around him. A small part of her knew for a fact that nothing would come from it though, despite every lewd thing she said to him, she had work she still needed to complete, she didn’t have time for such a thing no matter how hot it made her feel. Still vulgar words of taboo made for some very intense sex with her son…

She panted as he fell back, her body radiating a pleasant heat as his seed dribbled out of her.  _"That was amazing Crona,"_ she sighed, rolling onto her back, looking up towards the ceiling, it was then though that she finally took notice of Maka and Medusa smiled at the girl's horrified face as she noticed the wetness on her face. "But I wonder if your pet enjoyed it,"

Crona finally took notice of Maka himself, her body shaking as he smiled at her, his massive length twitching in front of him, bobbing as he waved. "Hi," she shook in disgust and fear at the sight of the cum coated thing.

"Hello again Maka," Medusa pushed herself up on weak arms. "It's good to see you."

"What… What's going on?" Maka tried her best to keep her eyes from their sweat and cum covered bodies. "What are you doing here?!"

"I’m a witch and I live here," Medusa shrugged.

Maka didn't react all that much to that, still too afraid to really think. "What do you want with me?" she growled as the witch raised an eyebrow.

"Is it really that big a mystery?" the witch crossed her arms with a smirk. "I thought you were smarter than this Maka, how can you not understand the situation?"

Crona rubbed the back of his head. "I did hit her pretty hard…" he looked at her apologetically. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize Crona, she's your  _pet_ ," Medusa scolded him. "It doesn't matter what you do to her."

"What do you mean  _pet_?" Maka was shaking harder now. "What do you want?" she asked again.

Medusa rolled her eyes. "Since I have to spell it out for you…" she reached back towards Crona, taking hold of his length. "Crona here wants to use you to take care of  _this_ ," she gave him a few strokes as Maka's eyes widened, he wanted her to do  _what_? "So Crona, what do you want to do to her first?" Medusa glanced lovingly at her son.

Crona's eyes drifted down Maka's form to her crotch and she trembled while shutting her legs,  _feeling_  his gaze on her privates, how much had he already seen? _What had he already done to her?_ "Stay away from me," she growled.

Medusa followed Crona gaze, completely ignoring Maka's words. "You really do like making a girl feel good before you start don't you?"

"I like making you happy," Crona could only shrug. "It… it just feels right."

Medusa chuckled. "Well at least he's going to take care of you first Maka," she smirked at the terrified Meister. "Don't worry, he's amazing with his mouth."

Maka's body tensed when he edged closer to her. "Stay away!" she lashed out with a foot, but he caught her along with the second one she sent. "Please!" she whimpered as his hands slid down to her thighs, his touch both forcing her to keep her legs open as Maka jammed her eyes shut when Crona began to kiss around her smooth skin, tears pricking her eyes as he edged closer to her center. She looked at him pleadingly as he spread her lips. "Please let me go…"

But he didn't, in fact she was positive he didn't even hear her as he gave her a lick, sending a shiver up her spine as he licked from the bottom up, his tongue drifting over her clit. She bit her lip as he continued, unused to dealing with a feeling like this, not knowing how to react other than shock and horror as a complete stranger who had kidnapped her licked between her legs. Still though, she couldn't stop her body from eventually reacting to his gentle touch, a bit of confused arousal trickling onto the boy's tongue. Why was this happening? She couldn't believe this was happening.

The tears came quickly now as she whimpered, horrified as this boy she didn't even know did something she wasn't sure she'd let a boyfriend do. "How is it Maka?" Medusa asked, enjoying the show. "I told you his mouth was amazing didn't I?"

" _You're_   _sick_!" the Meister growled back, wincing as Crona kissed at her clit again.

"Perhaps," Medusa nodded with a smile. "But when he's got that monster between his legs  _and_  he wants to constantly please me," she shrugged. "It's hard not to love it."

"He's your  _son_!" Maka arched her back when he hit a sensitive spot within her, a sickened groan leaving her lips

"And he's a  _very_  good lover," Medusa responded without taking any offense. "You'll realize it after he's emptied himself in you a few times," the witch slid her hands down to her own sex, letting her fingers slip inside as she gave Maka a cruel smile while scraping out some of Crona's essence on a finger, Maka's eyes widening at the sight of the white liquid. "How about we give you a taste of what you'll be having every day?" She reached out and pinched Maka's nose, prodding at the girl's lips with her cum covered finger. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

Maka really tried for as long as she could, but when Crona hit a particular spot, added with her burning lungs she couldn't keep her mouth closed, she opened her mouth in a scream, letting Medusa slip inside and force the mixed taste of her juices and Crona's spunk into the young girl's mouth.

Crona looked up as Maka tried to clear her mouth, spitting onto the bed, but the flavor just wouldn't leave, he watched the drool leak out as she spat, a bit dripping out of the corner of her mouth as she trembled in place. "I really want to use her mouth now," her eyes shot wide as he got to his feet, walking over to her, the behemoth between his legs bobbing with each step. Maka kept her lips shut, her eyes jammed tight as he placed a hand on her head and prodded at her lips. "Come on…" he began to whine, thrusting slightly, his tip tapping against her lips and spreading a coat of pre along them, the smell of sweat and cum drifting to her nose making her blush in embarrassment. "I did it for you," she didn’t ask for that…

Medusa smiled up at him. "Here, let me help Crona," she reached between Maka's legs and drove her fingers into the girl's sex hard, curling them within her.

Maka opened her mouth in a reflexive scream, allowing Crona full access to her mouth. Or at least it gave his tip access, the large head of his cock barely pushing past her lips as she screamed around him, trying her best to bite down. Crona shivered at the feeling, his length going rock hard in her mouth as his blood hardened.

He frowned down at her as a bit of his mad blood dripped onto her tongue, making her gag in revulsion. "That's not very nice," he gave a thrust, pushing more of his length into her mouth, her eyes watering more and more as he continued.

She tried her best to deny him as he forced more into her mouth, but the longer time went on the faster her strength seemed to leave her. The taste of blood in her mouth was slowly replaced by something else that made her body grow hot, a salty flavor that made her eyes slowly lose focus as her teeth edged away from him. What was happening to her? Why was she just letting this happen? She had no idea as his cock head reached her throat, a considerable amount still left outside as she did absolutely nothing about it but gag at the feeling.

Medusa smiled at this. "Come now Crona, she can do better that that," she reached up and stroked his length, staring into Maka's hazy eyes. "Don't hold back just because it's your first time with her."

Then much to Maka's horror he pushed forward again, another gag leaving her throat as he edged further inside, his tip curving slightly down her throat. Thrust after thrust came them, pushing more of his member down into her, stretching her neck wide while tears streamed from her eyes as she was deprived of air. By the time her nose was finally buried within his pubes her face was as red as Medusa's had been on their first night together, the sight of her hazy tear-filled eyes staring back at him making him throb within her as her throat desperately swallowed around him in an attempt to clear itself.

Medusa grinned. "Maka, why don't you just help him out a little?" she asked, mockingly. "After all, the sooner he cums, the sooner this can all be over," it technically wasn’t a lie, things would end, just not in a way the girl was expecting.

Lack of air was all Maka could think to blame as she gave an unconscious suck along his length, a throb stretching her neck further in response and making her cough. He slid out slowly, savoring the feeling of this new mouth and its hesitant sucks, the feeling setting him on edge a little as he watched her fade away as he bottomed out all over again. He began a slow pace at first but eventually he sped up the longer things went on, his balls swinging to tap against her chin as he used her mouth, drawing closer to the limit as Maka drifted further and further away.

She barely even noticed when his release finally came, her limp body not even trying to swallow at all as Crona gave one last hard thrust that burying her nose into his musky hair while he pumped his seed directly down her throat, her sex relieving itself into a wet stain on the bed as she lost control of everything. A boy she didn't even know was choking her with his penis and she was just letting him, a boy she didn't even know just came down her throat and she let him… This was  _insane_! Then Crona slid out of her mouth with a pop as the girl fell back numbly and remained silent, then she coughed, her eyes widening as she gasped and choked on the air rushing down into her deprived lungs. How long she remained that way she didn't know, but she did realize that her hands had been released, her raw wrists tingling as her arms fell to her sides.

She looked up through tears to see Crona looking back, his eyes staring down at her crotch as his length twitched in front of him, still a hard pole of thick meat that made her whimper, shaking as he kneeled down in front of her while Medusa watched with a smile. "That's too bad isn't it Maka, he's still hard…" she said in mock disappointment. "Oh well, guess all you can do is keep going until he can't go on anymore right?"

Crona prodded at her tight slit as she remained unresponsive, her body tensing again and again with each mind-numbing touch he gave her. It really was all she could do, what else was there that she could do? She obviously couldn't fight them, this boy had destroyed her while she had Soul, and now he had Medusa, a witch, here too? The least she could do was end this as fast as she could so they would let her go… The rest of her mind on the other hand found that it couldn’t speak up at all about how absolutely insane that thought was, how crazy it was that she would let her kidnapper do this to her without so much as a word or action being taken to stop it. Though to be fair, this might have been partly due to the sensation of pleasure that overwhelmed her body as Crona without warning slammed into her all at once, his searing tip ramming so roughly against her inner entrance that she could only let out a broken scream. She briefly felt the need to thank the fact that her hymen wasn't there to complicate things at all, but then again this was painful even without it, the feeling of his massive tool stretching her out from beginning to end made her body tense up tightly. She let out a whimper as she clenched around him when he gave her the smallest of thrusts, a single inch worth of distance that tapped against her cervix and made her spasm.

Crona groaned at the feeling as Medusa maneuvered herself to Maka's side, a playful grimace on her face. "Jeez Maka, I don't know if he'll be finished even after this one," she placed a hand on the girl's belly, feeling Crona's girth passing through beneath her fingers as he thrust slowly, letting Maka's body get used to him before he really went at it. "You might have to stay a bit longer in order to tire him out completely."

Maka groaned as he pulled a few more inches out. "But-" she whimpered at the hard, yet equally gentle, thrust that followed.  _"But how long will that take?"_  she whined, a bit of drool leaking from her mouth.

Medusa shrugged. "I don't know, but if you keep at it, I'm sure you'll tire him out in no time," but by then she doubted the girl would even remember this conversation, someone so unused to having this much madness around them would definitely break without too much trouble. "You just have to be a good pet until that time finally comes."

She laughed to herself as a perverted joke came to mind. Speaking of cumming… she watched as Crona's thrusts steadily became more brutal as his climax neared due to his inexperience with a hole so painfully  _tight_! His length began pounding into Maka again and again as the small girl grit her teeth, biting back moans as he slammed against her core mercilessly.  _"Come on…"_  she groaned without meaning to. " _Cum_   _already_ -" she was cut off when Crona's lips met hers, silencing everything but the resulting whimper as her legs and arms unconsciously locked behind his slight frame, her nails digging into his back.

What was she doing? She had been a technical virgin up until this point and yet here she was letting a complete stranger fuck her raw while she begged for his cum, it was insane… That was all she could think before her world went white with an explosion of stars that made her eyes snap wide, the feeling of Crona's sudden release of mad seed spurting within her most precious spot making her scream loud, her sex clamping around him as pleasure rocked throughout her body in a reality-shaking orgasm. Crona felt a sudden wet heat splash against his waist and opened his eyes to watched in amazement as her climax played out, a small steady stream leaving her as her hips jumped wildly against the thick tool that filled her so _perfectly_ , making him throb within her at the lewd display.

Maka whimpered weakly, overwhelmed tears falling from her half-lidded eyes as she failed to believe what she had just done… or the fact that he was  _still_ _hard inside of her_. She felt so  _full_  already, a lump of heat sloshing around within her belly sending tingles across the rest of her body as her hips jumped a few more times while her tight tunnel clenched unconsciously. How could she possibly take anymore? Just how long was she going to have to stay here and keep taking him? She wondered this briefly as he began thrusting once more, her hands fisting within the sheets as her toes curled. Well… at least it felt good. That's all she could think before her mind dissolved into a mad mess of pleasure as Medusa sat there chuckling at her while her son pummeled into Maka's unprepared tunnel.

Tears continued to stream from her eyes as he continued, but she soon realized that these weren't tears of pain or fear… they were of pleasure. She let out a little laugh as she looked up at him. " _Cum_   _again_ …" she groaned, slowly forgetting about her reason for wanting it, just knowing for a fact that it felt really,  _really,_  good… Why did it feel so  _good_? " _Please… Please!_ " her back arched when he gave her a particularly brutal thrust only to then shift into giving her nothing but merciless slams as her eyes rolled up, a long moan leaving her as she came a second time, squirting against his waist as her head fell back.

Crona watched it in awe, his cock throbbing painfully as she clamped around him, her raw pussy rippling around him as the rest of her went numb. Crona held her close as he kissed her again, her eyes staring up at the ceiling as she passed out from the pleasure, unconscious moans escaping her mouth as the boy continued to pound her raw while nibbling her unresponsive lips. He wasn’t going to stop fucking her when she passed out, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake he did with his mother, he wanted her to love him like she did now, he was _never_ going to lose that feeling of bliss! He’d keep slamming in and out of her, teeth grit and eyes jammed tight as he continued to mold her unconscious mind and body into his forever. And Medusa just sat there, watching with a pleasantly pained groan as her son came again within Maka.

She felt so empty as she watched him fill the girl to the brim with his potent spunk again, she wanted to feel it too so badly… " _Crona_ …" she put her hands on his shoulders, but he continued to kiss the broken girl beneath him, his rhythmic wet slapping never faltering. "Mommy is starting to feel lonely…" she massaged him as he pulled away from Maka, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths as Medusa kissed his cheek, his pace still not ending as he grunted lowly, his movements becoming erratic as his oversensitive prick desperately slammed into the hole in front of it. “Crona _please!_ ” His mother was actually begging him.

             _“One more,”_ he whimpered. “ _Please just one more, I-I don’t want her to change back!_ ”

 Medusa didn’t know what he meant by that but kept quiet all the same and let him continue on, it’s not like being patient was a bad thing, it would just make her turn feel that much better when he finally got to her. Not that she had to wait all that long though, with his cock being as raw and sensitive as it was after so many earlier climaxes the next one followed swiftly after as one last world-breaking thrust signaled Crona’s release, though the spasms and slurred groan from Maka’s body and mouth certainly clued her in. She watched as he pulled out with tortuous slowness till a wet pop pulled his still insanely erect member from the confines of Maka’s slit, a gush of his semen bubbling out of the abused hole as her legs twitched in place, a thoughtless smile on the young girl’s face as Crona’s heat slowly bled from her. Medusa grinned with a simple shift of positions she placed herself straddling Maka's face, placing her puffy cunt directly on the girl’s mouth and mewling as she dreamily licked her tongue up, a bit of the semen left in the witch from earlier oozing out onto and coating the appendage.

"Can you do mommy like you did her?" she gently lapped at his tip, rolling her tongue across him as she licked up his and Maka's combined flavor.

He didn't even answer, he just took hold of her head with arms somehow both weak and strong at the same time and simply rammed forward into her waiting mouth, a groan rippling along her neck as he choked her. This had been a  _very_  good idea, that's all the witch could think as her son began to slowly use her mouth, taking brief breaks here and there to keep himself standing up on wobbling legs while his mother struggled to breathe around him whenever he held her at his base for one. Medusa would have to remember to give Ragnarok something special to eat as a thank you for this, especially since she’d get such a delicious meal when Crona's already well fucked meat finally came for the umpteenth time that night.

Such a good idea…


	3. Playing with Eruka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona enjoys some quality time with his newest pet while his mother goes out to attend a witch Mass, only to then return with a wonderful new toy for her son to experience breaking: Eruka Frog

Crona awoke the next morning to an empty bed, the initial feeling of loneliness disappointing him slightly as he pushed himself and found Maka's ruined uniform still hanging over the bedpost, but then the sound of running water and muffled voices clued him in to where she and his mother no doubt were. Crona looked back at the bed as he got to his feet, his flaccid girth swaying between his thighs while a shiver ran up his spine as he looked over the evidence of all that he had done last night. He had switched between Maka and his mother time and time again, alternating between them each time one passed out and the other drifted back towards consciousness, dozens of varied stains covered the sheets where they had climaxed. The memories of their screams and satisfied moans as they clawed at his back made him harden, the thought of all the little sounds Maka had made as struggled to keep sane through all he did made his tip begin to weep… He wanted to hear it all over again, and so he headed towards the bathroom, the sound of his mother's casual voice growing clearer the closer he got to it.

Steam engulfed him as he entered the bathroom, his mother's voice finally understandable from behind the glass of the shower door. "… Which is why I've been posing as a nurse at the Academy for as long as I have," Medusa appeared to finish a story as her hands glided over Maka's body, spreading suds across the small girl's form as she stared down at the drain, her still fumbled mind attempting to come to terms with all she had heard. "It's always good to know where your enemies are weak, and who knows that better than a nurse?" she asked with a smirk as she palmed the suds over Maka's chest, earning a squeak from her.

Maka pushed Medusa's hands away, holding her arms across her chest defensively as she glared over her shoulder. "How long exactly?" She asked once she was sure the witch wouldn't try anything else.

Medusa laughed at her reaction while rubbing around the girl’s waist. "Oh, just a little after Crona was born actually," she answered before finally taking notice of him standing outside the shower. "Speaking of which," she disconnected from a now slightly panicked Maka as she slid the glass open with a welcoming smile. "Would you care to join us Crona?"

He nodded excitedly and gratefully stepped into the spray, his length throbbing reflexively as the hot water splashed against it. "What were you two talking about?" He asked while giving Maka a shy glance as the girl did her best to cover her body, eyes downcast before he realized that she was embarrassed and looked away quickly, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Hi Maka…"

"Hey…" she continued to look away, feeling entirely too uncomfortable about all of this as she pondered for what felt like the millionth time about why she still here.

She knew that she could probably get out of here if she tried now that the two seemed so comfortable around her and yet every time that thought popped up in her head another always followed it immediately, chastising her for forgetting about some important responsibility that required her to stay. She tried desperately to remember exactly what it was, but knew only that it had something to do with this boy Crona and the bobbing meat standing tall between his legs with its intimidating size. She had to do something for him, she  _owed_  him something but what was it?

Medusa smirked at their timid displays and the look of faint frustration in the girl’s eyes as the woman shut the door behind her. "Maka here was just asking a few questions about us," she pressed herself against him, giving him a brief kiss before shooting Maka a sideways glance. "Aren't you going to give him a good morning kiss?" she asked, hand drifting to his crotch and eliciting a welcoming groan from the boy.

Maka swallowed, clearly embarrassed as Medusa stroked his hardness in front of her and Crona easily saw how uncomfortable she seemed. "M-Medusa, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want-  _ah_!" he cried out as his mother squeezed him rather roughly.

"Nonsense, she's your pet," Medusa directed the words to Maka. "It's about what  _you_  want, not what she does" she curled a finger towards Maka as the girl stiffened, as a thought occurred: Was that it? Was _that_ why she didn't want to leave? "Come over here, now," she ordered and Maka reluctantly stepped closer, trying to hide herself even more now as she looked away from Crona only for a sudden jolt to go through her foggy mind: She finally remembered now, she belonged to Crona… But why did he want _her_? "Move your hands," when she didn't Medusa let go of Crona, crossing her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I…" It really didn't make sense, why _her_ of all people? "He… He wouldn't want to look at me," she shifted on her feet, eyes shifting towards Medusa's chest with a hint of envy. "I'm not like you-"

"You're right, you're not," Medusa interrupted bluntly. "You are here because Crona wants relief that I refuse to give him," she walked over and took hold of the arm across Maka's chest to then pull her over and press her against Crona, the startled boy quick to catch her as she stumbled into him. "He is your owner now, and so you will do whatever you can to please him," Medusa pressed her hand into the girl's back, forcing Crona's length burning length up along her stomach.

Maka looked up at him timidly as he held her, trying his best not to look down at her and make things worse for the girl. "Maka, its ok," he removed his hands from her, a sudden flash of instinctive sadness going through her at the loss of his touch. "T-t-this is new, for both of us, y-you don't have to do anything yet," Medusa huffed, disappointed in him, only for him to swallow a lump in his throat and try to stand tall. "S-she's my-” he bit his lip, clearly struggling to confidently use the next word. “ _P-pet_ , I-I-I can use her how I want," a bit of the disappointment Medusa felt faded at that.

Maka shifted meanwhile as mother and son stared into each other’s eyes, trying all she could from this position to pull some of her weight off of him in an attempt to ease the burden on him keeping her upright. He was being so gentle and kind with her despite what she _knew_ he wanted, what he _needed_ , what she was here to do, it made her deep pang of guilt that spread throughout her chest. He was being so nice to her and yet here she was forcing him to cater to her and talk back to his own mother. Not once did the thought ever occur to her how utterly mad that thought was considering everything that had been done to her mind and body by this very same couple just a handful of hours prior.

She slowly pushed herself back, giving the boy enough space between them to catch a glance of her petite breasts while Medusa finally relented under her son’s equally shaky and stern stare and pulled her hand away from Maka’s back. "Crona?" His eyes snapped up to meet hers instantly, eliciting a tiny flinch from her as she struggled to find words. _"I'm sorry,"_ she whimpered and took in tiny breaths, feeling almost like a child that knew they’d done something wrong yet were trying to rationalize it. "This is all just so sudden, a-and I'm used to guys ignoring me, and-"

"Maka," he cut her off, his voice still so very gentle and sweet and making her wince as the guilt continued to grow within her. "It's alright, really."

Maka bit her lip, still feeling so inadequate. “No, no it’s not,” she shook her head and lifted her eyes back to his, feeling the tiniest spark of heat ignite within the awful cloud of negativity swirling in her chest.

She took another breath, steeling her resolve as she came to terms with everything her jumbled mind was able to put together about all that had happened. She was his now, that's what Medusa had said, that’s what she instinctively knew in the deepest core of her very soul now. She was his pet and she was only here to make him feel good whenever he wanted to grace her body with his own insanely perfect one. Maka took that thought to heart as she shut her eyes tight and with a dash of courage she stood up on her toes to press her lips to his, the fire within her slowly burning away the guilt she felt as she began to accept her new role. Crona was initially surprised by the sudden action but quickly recovered as she stayed where she was, his hands hesitantly settling back onto her lower spine as she hugged around his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss. Her body grew hotter the longer it went on, and hotter still when the boy’s tongue brushed against her lips which were more than happy to part and allow him access as his fingers dug into her hips to drag her up closer to him. Medusa nodded to herself with satisfaction as she watched, glad the girl’s mad mind had finally settled and realized its place, though she was a bit surprised by this turn of events as well. Not even a single day had passed with them and yet Crona had managed to break one of the most willful and potentially skilled students in the entirety of the Academy? She certainly had to look deeper into this…

But Medusa would save that for later, for now though… "Good, now we're getting somewhere," her gaze fell to Crona's fingers sinking into the soft flesh of Maka’s backside then smirked while moving behind the girl, letting her own hand drift to the petite girl’s surprisingly curved assets as the witch sandwiched her against Crona. "Are you getting it now?" she probed Maka's lips from behind with a pair of fingers, causing the girl to arch against Crona, their mouths parting as she gasped. "You are going to be his personal toy for his time between missions, is that clear?" she curled her fingers inside of her, eliciting another gasp as her hold around Crona tightened, a gentle smile on his lips as he gave her little ghostlike pecks on her chin and neck. "I don't care what the other boys have said about your body before you got here, because you were personally chosen by Crona _now_ , do you understand?" She didn’t allow Maka a single chance to utter anything but an affirmative moan as she drove her fingers deeper with every word, the girl’s hips jumping up and grinding her aching clit against her owner’s shaft as he littered her skin with scalding little kisses. "Crona chose you and so you are going to do whatever he wants, _whenever he wants,_ because you owe him for his kindness," she then abruptly pulled her fingers out just as Maka was reaching her toe-curling peak, denying her at the very last second and tearing a miserable broken cry from her lips. "Now then, I'm going to be leaving for a little while to go to a meeting with the witches," she dragged a finger across Maka's outer lips one final time, smirking as the girl's legs shook beneath her, her head falling against her boy’s chest as she trembled and panted in place, his grip around her ass the only thing keeping her upright now while he rested his chin over her hair. "Crona, you can stay here this time and play with your new toy while I’m gone," she then leaned in to Maka's ear, making the girl shake slightly as the woman’s breath tickled her ear. _"And I expect to come back and find that you've been an obedient loving pet while I was gone,"_ she hissed then nudged the girl's head out of her way with her cheek to Crona's lips herself before waltzing out of the bathroom with a seductive sway of her hips.

Crona watched the door she left in for just a moment before he turned and carefully set Maka’s back against the wall, his hands trailing up to her waist to help hold her up as she tried to regain feeling in her legs. "Are you alright?"

She nodded weakly, her eyes glancing over to the door to the bathroom briefly. "Is she always like that?" How did he possibly survive living with that?

"Y-yeah, s-she can be like that," he rubbed the back of his head, a shy crooked smile on his lips.

Maka smiled up at him for a moment, but then it faltered as her eyes drifted down to the member radiating with heat between them, a swallow rippling through her throat at the sight of his girth. "D-does it hurt?" she asked, the guilt-clearing fire surging within her chest with each twitch and throb she witnessed.

Crona looked off to the side in response, feeling miserable. "Only when Medusa leaves me alone…" his eyes slowly drifted to her body then, a bit of awed wonder brightening his stare. "But that's why I have you right?" Maka tensed a bit and reflexively tried to hide herself, but his hands caught her arms and gently nudged them away. "Maka…" she blushed as he stared at her, his eyes suddenly filling with a bit sad of sadness. "Why are you afraid?"

_“I’m not afraid,”_ she grumbled with the tiniest of defiance only for her eyes to solemnly fall towards the floor as her hands drifted to her chest to palm her modest breasts sadly. "I'm… I'm just so small compared to most girls."

Crona lifted her hands up above her head, giving him a good view of her petite breasts. "They're cute," he commented with a shy smile as she squirmed, her face flushed at the compliment. "I like them," he glanced away, feeling unsure of himself then, still not knowing really how to deal with someone in this fashion. "Can… c-can I touch them?"

Maka looked down at his erection, standing tall through the rain of the shower, and she swallowed nervously. "D-don't you want me to help with that first?" she nudged it with her knee, shivering a bit as it throbbed in response against her.

"I really want to make you feel good though," he tried looking her in the eye, but she refused to look back at him. "Please?" he sounded so sad.

Maybe just a little bit? It was the least she could do for him after all the kindness he’d shown her so far… "Ok," she pushed herself up against the wall, trying her best to stand still as she presented herself, her first instinct to hide her small form doing its best to force her into covering up.

Crona smiled and reached out towards her chest, a whimper leaving her as his hands palmed each of her breasts, his fingers sinking slightly into her flesh while her erect nipples poked into him. His hands trailed down then and drifted towards her sides as he moved himself closer, his breath hot against one of her breasts as she set her hands against his scalp, her scared fingers digging into his hair in an oddly pleasant manner. She bit her lip in an attempt to hold back the scream that came next as he suddenly kissed one of her nipples, his mouth locking around it to give a gentle suckle and the smallest flick of his tongue that drove her mad. He began to switch between the two then, alternating between each soft little cup, giving each equal attention as his touches served to break her oversensitive body down, steadily building up a heat between her legs while the one in her chest bloomed like a loving fire.

And then he backed up, glancing up at her face as she looked back with a half-lidded stare while a trickle of drool dripped out the corner of her mouth,  _he_  did that… "Medusa never let me play with hers," he said, moving his hands back to her chest, his thumbs pressing against her nipples and making her gasp and tense. "She never gave me a chance to."

Medusa had to be insane not to let him manhandle her chest, that was all that Maka could think under the effect of his mind-numbing touch. " _Crona_ …" she moaned as he played with her, her back arching against the wall, only for him to then out of nowhere stop all together. “ _Huh?_ ” Maka looked up at him, her body numb. _"W-why did you stop?"_ She whined with obvious need.

"Turn around please," he asked politely, excitement evident in his eyes.

Maka didn't know what it was that he was planning, but if was anything like what he had just been doing she was pretty sure she'd enjoy it, so she did as he requested and turned around, her hands resting flat against the wall as she awaited his next move. She felt his hands trail down her back, dragging a trail of goosebumps across her skin before settled on her butt, a groan leaving her mouth as he hooked his thumbs at her tight lips and pealed open her damp aching tunnel. Then her whole world went white when he suddenly buried his face in her shapely backside, his tongue pushing its way inside of her as far as it could reach. Maka's whole body arched against the wall as he began lick her with agonizing slowness, his tongue trailing across her walls and probing for spots that made Maka lose control of her legs completely. Crona eventually hit one such spot which served to make her cry out, her entire body tensing up momentarily as his fingers dug deeper into the soft dough of her ass. He then proceeded to perfectly prod and swipe his tongue into that buried bundle of nerves, causing her hips to jump with a cry, groan and whimper accentuating each one. Maka’s toes curled as her cheek pressed into the tile of the wall, her feet not even touching the floor anymore as her arms fell to limply sway beneath her just as he pulled back for what it was that he wanted to see. He watched in amazement as one final spasm tore through her form to signal climax, a familiar stream squirting from her entrance as her hips hopped and twitched, the only things holding her at this point being his hands holding her against the wall.

" _That's amazing!_ " she managed to peek an eye back behind her to see his sparkling eyes as he stared at her squirting cunt, why was he so fascinated by her doing that? "Can you do it again?" her eyes widened at the question the boy pressed his back into her, his hands gliding up to rest on her breasts as his shaft slid along her dewy lips. " _Please do it again…_ " he groaned, his tip prodding against her as she tried and failed to move her numb body.

He then unceremoniously bottomed out inside of her, his bulbous dripping head smashing into the entrance of her womb and tearing a long, nearly pained, groan from Maka's throat. She shivered and spasmed in place, actually terrified of the unknown things he was going to do to her to make her keep doing what she had done, to lose control and squirt her release all over. Her fears were put to rest quickly though as he reared back then slammed right back inside, flashing stars over her eyes as he buried stiffly into her cervix a second time, only for his flared tip to scrape her raw walls as he dragged himself back out. That marked the beginning of his brutal rhythm, his thrusts carelessly smashing the unresponsive girl into the tiled wall, pressing her cheek up against it as mindless giggles left her gaping mouth while tears leaked from her rolled back eyes.

_"Do it again,”_ _he groaned into her ear, his breathing and thrusting seeming to become almost desperate as he mercilessly plowed her into the wall. “Do it again-Do it again-Do it again…."_  He was going to drive her insane before the day was even up.

So why did that sound so great?

-SR-

 

Meanwhile, nearly halfway across the world a certain frog found herself hopping for her life somewhere deep inside the desert outside Death City in a rocky area filled with plateaus and pillars of stone.

Eruka breathed deeply, calming her nerves as she came to a stop. "Finally got away," she sighed with relief, her mind coming to terms with what she had just experienced, with what that _monster_ Medusa had done! Eruka swore that she would get her back for what she did if it was the last thing she-

Something suddenly pushed down on Eruka's squishy back, forcing her to the ground and holding her there. "My-my… that actually feel pretty  _good_ ," the little frog began shaking, recognizing the voice in an instant. "You know, I think I could get used to this," Medusa smirked down at Eruka, her eyes gleaming predatorily as she licked her lips.

" _M-Medusa,_ " she croaked. "How, how did you find me?"

"My darling little snakes of course," Medusa laughed, kneading her toes into Eruka casually. "You honestly thought I wouldn't be able to keep track of my own babies?"

" _What do you want?_ " Eruka wheezed out as Medusa put more weight on her.

"Why I came to give you a proposition of course," Medusa crossed her arms, amused by every noise the frog made as she squished it. "Think of it as a bargain to take my snakes out of you safely," she smiled sadistically. “Unless you’d prefer the alternative?”

Eruka slumped limply against the ground in defeat. " _What do you need?_ " She croaked miserably, open for anything that would get her out of this alive.

"Well, technically its two things I want from you, but we'll get to the life threatening one later," Medusa pulled out her broom, still keeping Eruka wedged beneath her foot. "Now, I'm going to let you go, and you are going to get on this broom, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," she changed back to her human self the moment Medusa's foot lifted.

Before she could get on the back of the broom however Medusa leaned in. "Did I ask you to change back?" Eruka turned back into a frog instantly, shaking on the broom as the snake witch leered down at her smugly. "Good girl."

…

 

" _Crona_ …" Maka whimpered miserably as he kissed along her thighs, she wanted his cock to cum inside of her so badly! Why did he have to go and take it out just to put her on this bed and spend an entire hour just playing with her body to make her squirt? _"S-stop teasing-"_ she squeaked as he bit into her leg, nibbling the tender flesh and making her tear up a bit, he was being so  _mean_!

"But your legs are so  _nice_ ," he moaned, rubbing his cheek along the soft skin, the smell of her arousal drifting to his nose. "And you're enjoying it," he moved over to kiss her clit softly, making her squeeze him between her wonderfully soft thighs. He massaged her hips slowly as he licked her nub, enjoying the feeling of her legs wrapping around and squeezing his head, her hands knotting in his hair as she trembled. He then gently pried her legs away from him, smiling up at her as he kissed down her leg to her feet. "I  _really_  like your legs," he took hold of one of her feet, kissing one of her dainty toes, his lips moving on to brush against each individual one.

Maka shivered as he continued to kiss her foot, seeming to take extra time there compared to the rest of her body. "You… you really like my feet, don't you?" She asked, limply tapping his cheek with her other foot, a happy groan leaving him as he suckled one of her pinkies. Maka looked up at the ceiling as he continued on, her face burning at the feeling of his tongue swirling around each toe, this was so strange… She looked back down at him, at how blissfully _happy_ he seemed to be there kissing her feet… "Crona," he glanced up at her. "Can you lay down?"

"What for?" He asked with a frown as she pulled a foot away, only for his hips to jump when she trailed a toe down his chest to poke into his tip gently, a bead of his warm pre leaking out to coat its bottom. He trembled in excitement at the thought of whatever it was that she was planning. "O-okay," he stood up, giving her thigh once last parting kiss before rolling onto his back.

Maka stood up on weak legs and moved to sit down on his face, her hands coming to rest on each side of it as she balanced herself on the surface of his mouth, her own excited arousal dripping down onto his lips. She nudged reached out with a food and nudged his length softly with it as he took hold of her hips, his tongue licking along her slit appreciatively, she could actually _feel_ the boy’s smile against her. She trembled as she reached out with the other foot to squeeze him between her soles hesitantly, watching a bead of pre dribble from his tip as he let out a pleased moan that vibrated through his tongue as it lazily scraped her walls. She then began to slide her feet across his length slowly, stroking him once before she reached up and rested the toes of one foot against his tips to then drag his length around beneath it. She had a crooked smile on her face as she pushed down with her sole until till his length rested flat against his stomach and let out an initial giggle as it snapped back up, only for the mirth to die in her throat a bit of his hot pre was flicked onto her cheek

She shivered in place, one of her hands reaching up to scrape the liquid from her cheek, she wanted him to cum so bad… She took him between her feet once more as she buried her click fingers into her mouth with a pleased groan, her hold angling his tip towards her face as she began stroking him, her legs cramping the tiniest bit as she continued with these movements she was so unused to. The uncomfortable feeling was completely overpowered by the pleasure she felt though as Crona doubled his efforts inside her, his tongue prodding against spots within that made her nearly crush his length between the arches of her feet. She watched his tip eagerly as more and more pre dripped down onto his stomach from it, the darkened veins along his member tensing as he grew close, her own climax nearing as his tongue wriggled and flexed deep inside her.

She wanted it so, so,  _so_  bad! _"Come on Crona,"_ she whimpered, rolling her hips along his mouth as she continued to jack him off with her feet. “ _Cum, cum, please_ cum _!"_

She then moaned in elated celebration as one final glorious throb between her feet signaled that his release had finally come, ropes of his thick potent spunk splattering against her face and chest as his fingers dug into her hips, a final stiff prod to her insides bringing her to her own peak. She came hard, squirting across his chest as a final rope of semen hit her open mouth, the scent and flavor of his cum setting her alight. She reached up along her body, scraping up his sticky cum from her skin as her hands traveled before shoveling it into her mouth, relishing the flavor as he continued to hold her where she was, gently licking her sensitive pussy with sensual slowness.

She felt the aching need bubbling within her core as she finally disconnected his wonderful tongue from her folds and dragged herself towards his still proud cock. _"Please cum inside this time…"_ She looked back at him with desperately pained eyes as she managed to lift herself to his tip only to then let herself go limp, a grimace of pleasure twisting her face as she reached to her belly to rub along his heated length beneath her skin as he throbbed. " _Please_ …" she  _needed_  it.

Crona smiled brightly as she flexed around him. " _You're so_ _amazing_ ," he sunk his fingers into her hips then lifted her up slowly, feeling her tight heat suck at him in a desperately bid to keep him inside. "I love you Maka," he suddenly declared, making her moan as the heat inside her chest exploded into a supernova of heartwarming bliss.

She leaned forward, holding herself up against his legs as she smiled brightly. "I love-" she tensed as his length hit every spot inside her along its path to her oversensitive cervix, only a moan escaping her mouth as he pulled her back up, he was so incredible… She  _loved_  it. She loved  _him_! She grit her teeth, trying to keep her head together as pleasure overwhelmed her. "Is it good?" she asked, flexing around him as he pushed her up. "Do I feel good Crona?"

" _Yes_ ," he groaned in response, eyes jamming shut at the feeling of her rippling flesh surrounding him, she was so happy to hear him say that. " _You're so good…"_ her toes curled as her pleasure spikes, the feeling of his nails digging into her hips with each squeeze he gave sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

She could feel him growing larger, his latest release approaching swiftly as he used her, the knowledge that her womb would soon be flooded with his seed suddenly planting an image in her brain that almost made her cum once again right then and there: Her lying on a bed just like this, Crona’s cock buried deep inside her already cum-stuffed pussy, his hands lovingly rubbing her bloated belly as his lips happily sucked away at her swollen milky tits. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she went limp, drool leaking out her mouth as moans croaked out, her body spasming and releasing another clear stream that soaked the bed between Crona’s outstretched legs.

It was so  _good_ …

...

 

 

 

Eruka honestly had no idea what Medusa had planned for her, but she knew that it would no doubt be extremely cruel and unusually painful. She hopped down the hall fearfully as she followed the elder witch until a sound reached her ears, making her stop for a single moment. What was that? It sounded like someone yelling… no not yelling, or even screaming for that matter… Eruka looked to Medusa to see a satisfied and proud smile on the witch’s face as the frog finally realized what it was.

"Is that _moaning_?" she croaked up to the woman, her fear steadily growing as she caught back up.

"It is," Medusa answered, the smirk never leaving her face.

"What… what was it you wanted me to do exactly?" Eruka asked, more terrified now of the answer than she was before.

"I think I'll leave it a surprise," she glanced back to the frog behind her with a chuckle.

The moaning was becoming clearer the further down the hall Medusa took her, to the point where Eruka could make out whoever it was chanting: “ _Crona! Crona! Crona!_ ” Over and over again. What was happening to this woman to make her scream like this and why was Medusa taking her closer to whatever it was doing it to her.

Medusa stopped them in front of a door at the end of the hall just as the moaning began to taper off into slight muffled whimpers. "You can change now," Medusa waved lazily.

Eruka turned back to her human self in a crouch at the center of a plume of smoke, her features alight with fear as she looked at the door. "W-what is this?"

"A chance for a…" Medusa thought about it. "Mutually beneficial agreement I suppose," she decided as she opened the door.

At first Eruka could only see a petite girl no bigger than herself bouncing on a bed once the door opened up, but once Medusa tugged her inside she noticed a familiar head of pink hair on a body lying beneath the girl. It was the boy she had seen with Medusa at past meetings lying underneath the girl, but what was… Her cheeks flared deeply when her dumbstruck mind finally put two and two together and realized exactly what it was that the girl was bouncing on.

The blush only grew as she made out the utterly dumb-fucked expression on the girl’s limp features. " _What is this?!_ " Eruka gaped, momentarily startling Crona into stopping.

Medusa smirked at Maka's blank stare as the girl giggled drunkenly. "Don't mind us Crona, Mommy's just taking care of business," but Crona didn't continue and instead sat up, an arm looking around Maka’s waist as he turned to look at the two newcomers. "Oh, look at what you've done now, you've ruined the mood," Medusa chided with crossed arm despite the smirk deepening on her face.

"Medusa, w-who is this? What's going on?" Eruka took a step back, trying to avoid looking at the two on the bed as Maka reached down between her legs in clear view, her hands squeezing Crona’s girth lovingly in a weak plea for him to start moving again.

"Well, my son here was just using his pet before you so rudely interrupted them," Medusa went over to the bed and sat down beside him. "I think you owe someone an _apology_ ," she noted sharply.

Eruka could hear the threat in Medusa's voice clear as day and stood up ram-rod straight, trying not to stammer. "I-I'm sorry for interrupting you," she still couldn't look at them, especially now that she could make out a little dribble of white leaking from the girl’s folds.

"What's going on Medusa?" Crona repeated, looking Eruka over with a frown as Maka managed to drag herself up a couple inches, giggling as she flopped back down. "Who is this?"

"Honestly?" Medusa tilted her head, getting a better look at Maka's stretched oozing slit as Eruka tried her best at the exact opposite. "I'm hoping she's going to be your second pet."

Eruka's body went still. _"What?"_ She croaked?

Medusa chuckled at the reaction and leaned over to rest her chin on her hand. "You heard me," she replied casually.

"But… n-no, I…" she shook her head, it was all she  _could_  do. “ _W_ - _Why_?”

“Because, as you can no doubt see,” she gestured to the couple beside her on the bed. “Spending so much time with a single girl can cause some…" she looked over Maka's lustful expression as the girl weakly bounced herself along Crona's length, words of love babbling beneath her breath. "Stress," she crossed her arms once more. "And so, I feel that the only way to effectively keep his toys in top condition is to moderate his interaction among many,  _many_  different ones."

"You want me to…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"To have sex with him, yes," Medusa finished for her, giving the young witch a patronizing smile. "You want to take care of that little  _problem_  of yours, don't you?" Eruka swallowed, shaking a bit as her eyes drifted over to lock with Crona’s

It couldn't be  _that_  bad right? He was just a little human kid, Medusa probably just pumped a bunch of drugs and potions into this girl he was with to make her like this in an attempt to scare Eruka. It definitely seemed like something she'd do at least… "O-ok… I'll do it," she straightened herself up, trying to look nonchalant about it.

"Of course you will," Medusa gave a knowing smile, turning back to Crona. "Crona, do you think you could give Maka a break? She seems a bit tired," She noted the drool absently leaking from the girl's mouth, just how much had he done to her while she was gone?

Crona turned from his mother to look at Eruka again and then down to Maka in his lap, he _had_ been playing with her for quite a long time now… "Hey Maka?" she groaned in response, her head lolling sideways against his neck. "You can rest now," he placed a gentle kiss in her hair as she mewled lovingly in response while he looked back to the frog witch. "So, I get to play with her now?" he remembered her a bit now that he got to look at her, recognizing her easily from the past meetings he had been allowed to watch, another witch: Eruka he believed.

Medusa nodded in response. "Though, since little miss confident here feels so comfortable with the situation," the witch leaned back, smiling devilishly. "How about you let her take care of everything?"

Eruka shifted on her feet, trying to keep up her air of confidence. "yeah, just let me take care of everything." Just get it over with Eruka, he probably didn't even much down there, he was only a kid after all…

Crona eyed her with a light frown for a moment before giving a nod. "Ok then…" Eruka watched silently as he hooked both arms around Maka’s waist to drag her up… and up, and  _up_.

Eruka's jaw went slack a Crona gently lay Maka’s numb body on its side next to him, the boy’s entire cum-coated member free for her to see as Maka rolled numbly against the bed, a bubble of white oozing from her wet lips. "Go on Eruka," Medusa mocked her, taking pleasure at the sight of the disbelief in the witch’s eyes. "Take care of it," she just stood there though, looking at the twitching monster too scared to move. " _Eruka_ …" Medusa's darkening voice made her flinch back to reality.

She hesitantly stepped forward, getting up onto the bed and crawling over the sheets to kneel before Crona, her eyes momentarily drifting to Maka and the puddle of cum that was steadily growing beneath her sex. How much had he put inside of her? Her eyes turned back to Crona's member as she wet her dry lips, absolutely terrified as she thought about having never done something like this before,  _ever_. She still hadn't even had plain old sex yet let alone stoop to something as dirty as _this_! She closed her eyes tightly and stuck out her tongue, lowering her head to hesitantly lap at his tip, the salty taste of his pre mixing with the juices left over by Maka to wet her tongue and ignite a spark of heat deep in her chest. She licked at him again and again, cracking an eye open to see his reaction to her ministrations as his flavor steadily spread across her tongue his sweaty musk filled her nose. She noted how he seemed to look bored, as if expecting more, and she felt a jolt of fear run through her. if she didn't make him feel good then Medusa would…

She opened her mouth, forcing her lips around his bulbous head, the heat, smell and taste of his thick meat making her lightheaded as she wrapped her mouth around him. She sucked on him, moving her hands to stroke his shaft, feeling a small relief as he groaned in response, a tiny spurt of his pre dripping out onto her tongue causing her to tremble at the uniquely sweet and salty flavor. She pushed on while trying to ignore it, her lips and hands continuing to suck and stroke him, steadily milking more of the oddly pleasant taste onto her tongue. Slowly but surely though he appeared to be becoming bored of it again, driving Eruka to push forward and take more of him into her mouth to try and keep him entertained.

She forced an inch at a time into her mouth with each bob of her head only to come to a halt when it hit her throat and made her gag, unable to move any further. Tears pricked her eyes as she set up a rhythm stroking what she couldn't fit and licking the underside of his member as her lips sucked away on whatever portion of his slick shaft it rested on. Crona placed a hand on her head, his moans and the twitching of the cock in her mouth growing in their frequency, each one filling her with hope and a strange sense of pride and accomplishment as more of his tasty juices dribbled down her throat. She certainly wasn’t prepared for his release when a final throb in her grip signaled its coming. She had just gotten through pulling her lips back to suckle his tip when the thick cum flooded into her mouth, its appearance so sudden that she could stop from being startled off with a yelp, the rest of his load coming out to paint her cheeks and the front of her dress.

Medusa laughed out loud at her as she coughed and wiped away tears and spunk from her face. "Oh my, you're certainly skilled, aren't you?" she asked as Eruka forced herself to swallow the little bit she had kept in her mouth, a sigh escaping her lips as she wiped another glob of semen from her face, at least it was over now… “ _H-Huh?_ ” She whimpered in disbelief, _he was still hard!_ She couldn't believe it, yet there it was right in front of her still standing as Medusa chuckled from her spot.

"It looks like you're not done yet," the snake-witch snickered, moving closer. "Maybe you'll have better luck using another mouth," one of her hands slid over Eruka's hip through her dress as the woman licked up a string of cum from the frog-girl’s cheek. "I'll take care of him while you get yourself ready."

Eruka took a shaky breath as Crona sat there looking at her expectantly, his mother bending low kissing him along his length, licking up all the semen Eruka had left behind as the young witch shivered, is that what she had looked like… She unconsciously began undressing herself, watching in wonder as the older witch expertly took Crona's entire length in, her nose burying itself into his patch of pubes as her hands took hold and massaged his bulbous balls, drawing moans instantly from the boy as his head lolled back. Strangely enough she felt no revulsion at the sight of this mother and son together in their incestuous union, only jealousy as she watched how much pleasure Medusa was able to give her wonderful boy. She wanted to be able to do that, to make him moan endlessly and easily like that instead of nearly choked herself to death on him just to earn one. She didn't even realize at first how absolutely insane that thought sounded, how odd it was wanting to pleasure a boy she had just met as well as his own  _mother_  could. It was so strange to want to make him feel so good when she was being forced to do it…

She froze the moment she finally caught it, her stopping at the bottom half of her clothes, her black-polka dot bra the only thing remaining of the top half. "What did you do?" she asked as Medusa hummed and dragged her mouth from Crona, eyeing the frog curiously. "W-w-what did you do to me?"

Medusa frowned, but then after a flash of realization in her eyes she smiled and crawled over to the edge of the bed before Eruka. "Oh you finally noticed did you?" she was impressed that she had noticed to say the least, though to be fair Maka had no doubt noticed right as she was being broken as well, she had just been in a much less commanding position is all. "Let me guess, you want to do whatever it takes to make him feel good, don't you?" her smile darkened as she leaned over, face directly in front of Eruka’s. "And you have no idea why?"

"What. Did. You. Do?" She trembled frozen in place as Medusa's hands went to work removing the last of her clothes, undoing the frog-girl’s skirt until only her matching polka-dot bra and panties remained.

"Oh, it was nothing _I_ did,” she replied with faux innocence. “Just think of it as a side effect of being intimate with my son," she led Eruka towards him, and for whatever reason Eruka followed. "I've done the best that I could to infuse madness into Crona's entire being," she kissed Eruka's ear, earning a whimper as the girl was pulled back up onto the bed. "And it appears my efforts have borne fruit here as well," she flicked Crona's tip, earning a hiss from the boy. "But I suppose you'll have time to learn all about that after he's done taking care of you," she said ominously while leading the girl down onto her back.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked fearfully as Crona smiled above her then kneeled between her legs.

"It's just a habit of his," Medusa sat down again and watched on eagerly as the boy’s hands roamed around the young witch’s legs. "He  _loves_  making his girls feel good, for whatever reason."

Crona tugged Eruka's panties away slowly as she sat there shaking, dragging them up her legs as her sex was revealed to him. She looked kind of like Medusa's, her flower was wide open already showing off its light pink folds inside, her labia weren’t as puffy as his mother’s, and she was also just as hairless as Maka was. The smell she gave off though was just as alluring and perfect as his mother’s and Maka’s, one he gratefully breathed into his nose.

Eruka trembled as he smiled sweetly up at her. "Don't worry," he rubbed his cheek against her thigh, the feeling of his skin on hers sending tingles across her body. "I’ll make you feel good, I promise."

She had no chance to ask him what he meant as he suddenly licked her, her body tensing as he swiped his tongue across her lips from bottom to top, a groan vibrating through her as he took in her unique flavor. What was going on? Why was she just  _letting_  him do this? It… it felt good sure but… but she didn't even know him! And yet here she was just sitting there letting this complete stranger lick between her legs as if they were lovers. She wanted to think more on it, to try and figure out how to understand it all, but another suckle to her clit set her mind crumbling as her hips jumped within the boy’s grasp. Why did it feel so good? And why was he doing so much just to make her feel good this way?

It made no sense, none of it did! It was  _insane_! "It's strange isn't it?" Medusa asked, chuckling as she watched Eruka’s face twist with pleasure. "Just how good he is at this."

"W-why is he doing it?" She twitched as he slowly swirled his tongue around her clit. "Why-" she threw her head back when he buried his lips into her cunt, his tongue darting in deep.

"Why doesn't he just take you now?" Medusa finished for her as Eruka's hands knotted in Crona's hair. "Because he has patience," she chuckled knowingly. "And he's a  _very_  good boy."

Eruka gasped as he licked across a certain spot inside of her, his tongue flicking in and out of her body, occasionally retreating to glide over her clit before plunging right back in to assault each bundle of nerves buried with her folds. Her nails bit into his scalp as her pleasure skyrocketed, her back arching to push her aching sex further against the boy’s incredible mouth and tongue, the wire that was her control fraying into a pathetically weak thing. She then threw her head back and cried out with bliss when it inevitably snapped, Crona’s tongue flattening against her quivering lips to catch up all of her arousal as it came rushing out into his awaiting mouth. She panted and sobbed, her hips continuing to spasm against him as he gave her a few more licks to suck up all that was left of her otherworldly release.

Then he stood up as she continued to lay there completely limp, her mind trying to come to terms with the fact that a complete stranger had made her feel this way before she felt his hands slide beneath her, his fingers unclipping her bra before sliding up to her chest. She whimpered as he pushed the cloth up and way to let his lips lock around one of her rosy nipples while he palmed her other petite breast, its size ever so slightly larger than Maka’s were.

"Yours are cute like Maka's," he sat upright, their eyes meeting as he lay his length flat against her quivering folds. "But you're a lot more confident than she is," he leaned down, his elbows resting on each side of her head as he kissed the corner of her mouth. _"It's nice,"_ he whispered as he brushed his lips across hers, her eyes fluttering closed.

Her arms drifted up to wrap around his head as she  _met_  him, his lips soft against her own as she couldn't stop herself from giving in and enjoying the feeling of his tongue swiping across her upper lip. She hugged him tightly, deepening the kiss as she let him be free to roam her mouth, she just didn't care anymore after what he had just done to her. Medusa was going to make her stay and continue to do this with him no matter what she did, Eruka wasn’t stupid, she _knew_ that she had no chance of getting away… So why not enjoy it? And as Crona's length shifted so that his dripping cockhead could prod at her entrance she couldn't help but do just that as they lay there and enjoyed each other’s heat soaking between their bodies.

Still though, she couldn’t stop the light jolt of fear that passed through her as his tip poked inside, something that Crona noticed. "What's wrong?" He looked at her with such gentle eyes, as his hips retreated.

Eruka glanced over to Medusa as the witch stared back with a smirk. "I… I'm still a…" she mumbled the last bit.

"A what?" Crona frowned, not understanding.

She jammed her eyes shut. " _I’m still a virgin!_ " She cried out, everything coming to a halt for a single moment before a pit of despair welled up in her heart the second she felt him pull away from her, her eyes snapping wide in response, Was that bad? Would he stop because of that?

She was terrified of what was about to happen next… only for nothing to happen aside from Crona shifting to sit down on his butt while patting his lap. "I… I can be gentle," he smiled at her sweetly, stunning her more than anything, she hadn't expected him to just stop everything for her sake… Her cheeks flared as her chest fluttered, he was so  _kind_ …

Medusa just rolled her eyes though. "Really Crona?" she sighed, shaking her head. "Just take her already, she'll end up the same way no matter what you do."

Crona shook his head however, his features stern as he did his best to meet her stare. "She's mine, I-I can do what I want with her."

Medusa felt another proud smirk on her lips as she witnessed the slight defiance. "Oh fine, I’ll let you spoil your pets," she let a hand glide down over her clothed sex. "But you owe me…"

Eruka shivered as she watched the exchange, her body feeling so very cold there until she looked to Crona who sat before her radiating with such a heartwarming glow. She rolled onto her knees and crawled over to settle herself into his lap, a sudden jolt rushing through her mind and making her feel as if it were the most natural thing ever. She leaned into him, holding onto him tightly as she pressed her cheek into the crook of his neck, her frightened breaths coming in and out quickly as he took hold of her hips, sliding her across his tip, her arousal soaking across his length.

_"Please be gentle,"_ she croaked out the reminder as his tip poked back inside, a gasp escaping her as he pushed a single inch into her, then another, and so on.

When he finally came to rest against her barrier she tensed up only to feel him stop as his cheek nudged against hers, urging her to move from his chest to see his kind smiling face looking back at her. He brushed his lips against hers and she gratefully met them, her teeth locking around his bottom lip as he made the effort to offer up something to take her attention away from what was to come. Still though, nothing could make her ignore the feeling of his thick girth suddenly ramming through her virginity to her deepest point all in one single earth-shattering thrust. Tears pricked her eyes as she bit into his lip, the coppery taste of his blood coating her tongue while his massive member throbbed and flexed within her, each little movement stretching her tunnel painfully from beginning to end. But the longer they sat there, as Crona took the time to kiss the tears away, as the taste of his blood on her lips faded away, she couldn't help but notice the little spark of pleasure that came alight within her belly through all the pain. Crona leaned forward, gently pushed her back down into the sheets, his length throbbing with his heartbeat inside of her as she looked up at him, her eyes almost glowing like they had hearts in them as he looked back patiently. He was so amazing, this boy she barely even knew, he took the time to make her feel good, he made her first time as pleasant as he could and now he was waiting for _her_ permission to move?

She nodded without hesitation, a long moan leaving her as Crona pulled back a single inch to rock back in, his tip giving her cervix the gentlest of kisses. " _H-Harder…_ " she groaned, getting her wish immediately, her head falling back as he removed a quarter of his length to rock back in, then half to thrust back in, then all the way to his tip to then _slam_ back in. That final action though caused her to do something which made him freeze in place: She croaked out with the cutest little _ribbit_ as he bottomed out inside her again.

He shivered as she opened her heavy eyes to desperately beg him in silence. "Do… d-do that again," Crona gripped her hips tightly, rolling his own into her, letting his bulbous cockhead smother the entrance of her womb, the act dragging that sound past her lips only longer as he slid back. "Again…" she did so as he filled her back up, pleasure filled tears beginning to leak from her eyes as he set to begin a pace of rough fucking into her folds. " _Again_!"

His thrusts became harder with every sound she made, tearing more and more little _ribbits_ and _croaks_ from her mouth as she clenched around him. " _Crona_ -" she cried out, nails digging into his back till they drew blood. " _Please_!" She begged, tears continuing to fall from her eyes as he tensed within her, his thrusts slowing to their most brutal form, his cock head bashing against her deepest point repeatedly as her folds rippled around him in a desperate bid to milk him into her.

Her actions quickly found success as he throbbed widely and pulled out only to give her one last bed-creaking thrust. Eruka’s teeth locked into his shoulder as she screamed, the feeling of Crona's boiling seed pumping into her snapping the last thread of rationality she had left. His lewd heat steadily filled her to the brim as the boy’s unnaturally tailored madness overwhelmed her mind while his magnificent cock molded her body. She went limp beneath him as his semen continued to splatter within her, her arms dropping from his back down to the sheets as her mind slowly crumbled from the intensity of her orgasm.

She belonged to him now, she knew that now as his seed settled within her packed womb, the sticky heat marking this place as his forever. " _I love_   _you_ …" she croaked as he kissed one of the dots on her mouth. " _I love you…_ " she whimpered as Crona gave her another thrust, his still hard length throbbing within her as their lips met once again, her pleasure filled sobs echoing into his mouth.

Crona smiled at her as their lips parted. "I love you too."

His mother shook her head with a grin. " _Madness is truly a beautiful thing,_ " she thought to herself as the two began to go at it again, embracing each other like the most intimate of lovers.

She briefly wondered what it'd be like if Crona would act like that with her, treating her like a delicate flower… She pushed the thought away immediately though, her thoughts turning instead to the memories of her son’s hot potent spunk showering her womb as she was fucked from behind like a lowly dog waiting to be bred. She shivered to herself as her son continued to make love with his newest pet, semen dotted with faint streaks of red leaking into a puddle beneath their joined hips with every thrust he gave her. Her eyes then shifted to the passed-out Meister lying on Crona’s other side, specifically to the white that had settled into a solid mass just outside of her lips.

She needed to give her son another mission and  _soon_ , that was the only thought going through Medusa’s head as she dug a hang beneath her clothes to tend to her aching cunt as she continued to watch her boy claim a new girl.


	4. Wagering With the Pistols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough start to his day filled with a pleasurable punishment and disappointing blue-balls Crona is sent out to collect the souls captured by a powerful Kishin Egg with a love for the seas. His task leads him to an encounter with another team from the DWMA: A rude boy with stripes in his hair, and a lovely pair of girls he gladly adds to his collection.
> 
> The Thompson Sisters have no idea what they're in for...

Eruka groaned, her entire body sore as she steadily awoke the next day, but she swiftly forgot all about meaningless aches when she opened her eyes to Crona's peaceful face lying asleep in front of her. She spent a second just staring at him as he slept, admiring his soft features which seemed almost comically out of place given what hung between his legs, the tiniest of smile tugging at her lips the whole time. She still couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with him after one night, especially after she was  _forced_  to spend it with him, and sentiment seemed all the stranger given that she _knew_ that it due to an odd form of madness, yet she couldn't bring herself to care in the least. He was so kind, so adorably sweet that part of her felt that she could have fallen for him if they had met under different circumstances and gotten to know each other.

She sighed softly as she pushed herself out of the bed, shivering as the cold air touched her bare skin, she needed to go find Medusa and ask her for one of her potions, though at the same time a small part of her ignited with a spark of excitement at the prospect of Medusa refusing to give her one. The thought of carrying Crona's child… That thought was banished however when she turned to find two vials lying on the dresser beside the bed, a faint sense of disappointment welling up within her. She should have known better, Medusa would never let her have an excuse to relax until the witch was finished using her. Eruka sighed while grabbing one of the vials, the cork letting loose a loud  _pop_  as she took it out.

She then heard a groan behind her, turning as she continued to drink to see the other girl moving around on Crona’s other side, rubbing her eyes lightly. "Hey," Eruka greeted and picked up the other potion. "Maka was it?"

Maka nodded weakly. "Yeah," she gave Eruka a small smile. "Nice to meet you."

Eruka smiled back. "Here," she tossed the vial over, Maka catching it with ease despite her equally sore body. "I take it Medusa told you what those are for?"

Maka nodded, pulling the cork out of her potion. "I was here about a day before you."

Eruka laughed in disbelief as she lay back on the bed while Maka chugged her potion in one go. "How are you even still moving?"

Maka shrugged, humor tugging at her mouth. "Guess I'm just resilient."

Eruka chuckled, eyes drifting back to Crona before she let out a breath, still overwhelmed by all that had happened. "So… we're his sex slaves huh?" she asked, smirking at the absurd prospect while Maka laughed softly

She nodded to herself while glancing down to the subject of their conversation. "I guess so…" she leaned against him, hugging him close. "Though it really doesn't feel like it, he's so gentle after all."

"Speaking of gentle…" Eruka glanced down at Maka's body, barely understanding how she had really lasted so long. "Did it hurt?" she asked, trying to make conversation. "When you two did it the first time?"

Maka shook her head. "Not really," she kissed his cheek. "I broke myself during acrobatic training with my weapon partner a while back," another laugh came then. "Not to mention the fact that I was so high on his madness at the time that I probably wouldn't have noticed if he broke a finger."

Eruka frowned. "You're a Meister?"

Maka nodded. "Yeah…" she then frowned herself. "Well, I guess I used to be," she stared up at the ceiling. "Now that I don't have a weapon that is."

"What happened to your weapon?" Eruka asked, noting that Maka didn't sound all that sad as she said it.

"Crona left him alive back where he captured me from," she laughed then, shivering a bit as a crooked smile twisted onto her lips. "Hard to believe I'm having sex with the same person that kidnapped me isn't it?" she sounded a little excited as she said it.

Eruka could understand how she felt. "Well,  _I_  was threatened into doing it by his homicidal mom, and yet here I am in the same exact boat," she set her head again his shoulder. "I guess we should count ourselves lucky he turned out to be such a good kid."

"No kidding, it could have ended up worse," Maka's hand drifted down Crona's body, brushing against his crotch. "Much worse…" she gripped him gently, her touch coaxing him to hardness.

"Yeah… I still can't believe how big he is," Eruka set her hand on his tip as it continued to swell, a faint sensation of wetness pressing into her palm. "It felt like he was ripping me in half when he put it inside."

"But then he starts moving," Maka stroked him further, cheeks flaring as the boy throbbed under their touch. "When he hits all the right points because he just so  _big_ ," she shivered, pressing her thighs together.

"And when he finishes inside," Eruka's face flushed with arousal as Crona began to react outwardly to their touch, his hips rising and falling ever so slightly. "It feels like you're on fire," he was getting so worked up, his breaths were becoming heavier, his skin burning as his tip wept.

Maka swallowed at the sight of the massive thing in her grip. "W-we should probably take care of that."

"Yeah," Eruka nodded, feeling the same way as she squeezed his spongy tip.

They slid down his body together, pushing themselves up onto their knees with their faces level with his length. "Can I have him first?" Maka sounded almost desperate.

Eruka nodded with a wave. "Go right ahead, I'm not very good at it anyway," she lowered herself down, her nose pressing into his heavy sack while her tongue darted out to swipe over it, a droopy-eyed smile on her lips at the sound of his unconscious gasp.

"Well neither am I," Maka took hold of him. "Doesn't mean I won't try my best though," she licked his tip, shivering at the ridiculously addictive flavor, she hadn't had him in her mouth since the first time and she wanted to fix that ASAP.

She didn't take in much of him, but with Eruka playing with him just below her they were able to heat him up quickly through their combined efforts. The smell of his musk flooded their noses, heating up their own bodies and driving them forward with their suckling, licking and stroking, their motions becoming harder and faster in an attempt to force his thick churning balls to release their prize as quickly as possible. Maka pushed herself to take him in deeper, taking in inch and inch till she managed to tap him against her throat, moaning at the sensation as her lips briefly brushed against Eruka's.

Eruka’s eyes were drawn to the faint trickle of drool dripping out the corner of the girl’s mouth as bobbed her head. "He's going to be cumming soon," she eyed a twitching vein on his shaft and licked over it just as Maka went down again, her tongue lightly brushing over the Meister’s lips. _"Please don't swallow all of it,"_ she mumbled while kissing the vein the second the girl pulled back, nibbling Crona’s shaft gently as she gave his balls a squeeze.

That's what did him in, that’s what made Crona gasp and back into Maka's mouth, hitting the back of her throat and making her briefly gag. The Meister struggled to pull herself back in time as the rush traveled through his shaft, her mouth wrapping around his tip just as the first spurt came. She moaned as his thick hot flavor flooded her mouth, driving her mad with his delectable spunk as it drained down her welcoming throat. She swallowed repeatedly, trying her best just to keep herself on and not let a single drop be wasted, almost forgetting to refrain from swallowing up all that was left as his member finally ceased its release. Maka let her mouth gape around his length, slowly removing him from her white-washed lips, a few thin strings of his potent batter still connecting her tongue to his twitching tip.

Eruka smiled at the sight of his cum settling into a little pool in the girl’s mouth, her hands coming up to rest against Maka's shoulders. "Thank you," she said with deep gratitude before leaning in to kiss Maka, forcing her tongue into the Meister’s mouth to dip into the sticky treat.

Maka moaned as Eruka leaned into her, pushing her down onto her back as Crona began to awake behind them, his length still painfully swollen. Crona’s eyes cracked open and blinked into a confused frown as he noticed the bed shaking beneath him, only for him to freeze on the spot as he found Eruka lying on top of Maka. He shivered in place as he saw their tongues seeming to almost battle each other over the white coating the inside of Maka’s mouth, and a quick glance down to his lightly sticky member told him just what it was fought over as they remained completely oblivious to him. His cock twitched as his eyes roamed down to their bare dripping sexes, the two dripping slits so close that their clits occasionally bumped and caused the two to tremble and buck against each other, the smell of their twin arousals setting his cheeks on fire with embarrassment and excitement.

It had to come to an end eventually though and with one final swipe of Eruka’s tongue she rolled off the lightheaded giggling Maka, her tongue flicking out to catch the leftover cum from her lips as she finally took notice of Crona. "Good morning," she waved, smiling sweetly.

Maka laughed airily, her eyes still hazy. " _Hi,_ " she waved lazily.

"Good morning…" Crona could just stare.

Eruka's hand drifted down to her sex, spreading herself for him. " _Crona_ …" she groaned, her body begging for his touch.

He snapped himself out of it at the sound, though he still trembled excitedly from the fact that he made them this way _in his sleep_ as he pushed himself up onto his knees. "A-are you ok?" he asked, remembering Eruka's tears from the night before.

Eruka nodded, her lustful smile softening at the tenderness of the boy. "I'm fine, thank you for asking," she ran a hand up her slick slit, a pair of her fingers spreading it open with a V. "Let me prove it?"

Crona looked over to Maka, the girl so drunk on his madness and the high of the recent cum-swapping that she barely noticed him, contenting herself to just touching herself, giggling the whole time. He felt that she was enjoying herself enough that he could play with Eruka without making the Meister feel left out, he wanted to be fair after all. He set himself down in front of Eruka, nudging her hands away with his own, holding her open with his thumbs as her own fingers wove into his hair, her excitement evident as she dripped onto the sheets. Her scent was even more intense now, her groans from each of his breaths on her sensitive lips guiding Crona as he leaned in, his lips brushing up to kiss Eruka's bud, smiling at her muffled squeal as she bit her lip and arched into his mouth.

Crona's hands slid down her sides to grip her modest ass, holding her up against his mouth as her legs wrapped around his head, her nails digging into his hair. She could get used to this, waking up every morning to Crona making her feel incredible, especially once Medusa was through with her. She shivered at the possibilities, a sudden though flashing through her mind: Eruka on all fours, a contraceptive potion lying unused in front of her as Crona rammed into already well-fucked passage, the feeling of his seed settling within her and filling her with his children sending a jolt of euphoria through her entire being. She screamed, her thighs locking around his head as her climax came just from the thought of being bred by the perfect tenderhearted stud currently eating her out like her folds were a five-star meal. She groaned, feeling Crona drink it all up with a happy smile, his occasional sucking around her nub flashing stars in front of her eyes, blinding her with the pleasure as she rocked her hips against his face. Crona gave a few last swiped through her lips before he let her drop onto the bed at last, her body limp, her mind blank as his member throbbed painfully between his knees, dripping with excitement as he closed in intent on skewering Eruka till she croaked again.

But then the door opened, startling the two still coherent lovers on the bed. "Crona, are you-" Medusa stopped the second she could take in the scene, her eyes shifting from initial surprise to exasperation. "Oh  _honestly_ ," she rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her with a shake of her head. "I leave you alone for not even half an hour, even go so far as to kindly leave your pets a pair of potions, expecting you all to behave yourselves and _this_ is what you do?" she eyed Maka's giggling form and she softened slightly. _"Well… I suppose at least that worked out,"_ she mumbled vaguely while crossing her arms. "Eruka, go and get cleaned up, it's time for that second job I told you about" she smiled at Eruka's dissatisfied groan, the heat inside the frog-witch cooling down as the mood died. "And take Maka with you while you're cleaning up, there are some tests I need to run on her and I’d prefer if she didn’t reek like sweat and cum."

Crona winced as his length throbbed, she wasn’t going to leave him like this was she? "B-but Lady Med-"

"No buts Crona," Medusa focused on him. "Everyone here has a job to do, even _you_ ,” she continued with a point. “You've got a mission to take care of, now go clean up and get yourself ready."

Crona swallowed, his unsatisfied lust clouding his judgment for the briefest of moments. She always did this! Why did she always keep him from enjoying himself?! " _... No._ "

Medusa's eyebrow quirked, mouth twitching humorously as Eruka froze. "Excuse me?"

Crona trembled in place slightly, his hands tightened into fists. "T-they're my pets, I-I can use them when I want," fear was beginning to settle in though, his grip faltering as he realized what he’d just done: He had just told his mother no, he had said  _no_! _"Please let me finish,"_ he croaked, unable to believe what had just happened.

Medusa chuckled, barely believing it herself. "Eruka, take Maka, _now_ , I need to have a little chat with Crona."

Eruka shivered at the tone of her voice before forcing herself to move as she picked the barely conscious Maka up. _"Please don't hurt him,"_ she begged under her breath.

Medusa just smiled at that though. "Oh, I wouldn't dream of hurting him Eruka," she set a hand on the frog-girl’s cheek, and for whatever reason Eruka believed the statement. "I love him after all," she looked back at Crona who was shaking further now, his eyes downcast with shame and terror. "No, I'm just going to…  _discipline_  him," Eruka nodded shakily, taking Maka with her as she exited the room, hoping beyond hope that Crona would be ok. When the door closed behind her Medusa sat down on the bed, facing away from her son. "So… little Crona said no," she leaned back on her hands, eyes scanning the ceiling as she pondered something. "Are you sorry?" She asked, turning to eye him up out of the corner of her eye.

Crona swallowed, forcing his gaze up to meet hers. _"… No,"_ he was terrified of the consequences for the answer, but he wasn't sorry for snapping like. "I… I-I should be allowed to be with Eruka and Maka whenever I want… I-I earned them," his fists were tightly clenched again as he tried to make himself seem taller. “They’re mine.”

Medusa was impressed to say the least. "That's true, you did earn them," she brought her legs up, brushing a bare toe against his leg and making a tremor roll through him. "But you need to remember something Crona," she pressed her foot against his chest, pushing him onto his back as his stare flicked between her toes and her face. "They are a _privilege_ , and as your mother  _I_  have the right to tell you when you can and cannot have them," she eyed his still painfully hard length. "And it seems that I have to remind you that  _I'm_  still the one in charge," she poked his tip with her toe, pushing his length against his stomach, smiling as he winced.

She pulled her foot back, letting his member stand tall once more as she reached out with the other leg to sandwich his tip between her soles, coaxing a bead of pre from his slit. "My-my, just look at you," she chuckled, smearing the pre across one of her arches before bringing it back to his length, letting her skin glide easier. "Getting so hot and bothered by your mother's feet, such a filthy boy," she could feel him twitching with each of her demeaning words. "Hold it," she ordered as he gasped, his prick growing hotter beneath her touch, his perverted cock swelling up with jizz beneath her toes.

He was gripping the sheets so tightly, gasping with each squeeze she gave him. " _Medusa_ …" he groaned, thrusting up into her slick feet. " _Please_!"

His smiled down at him, enjoying the feeling of him throbbing as she placed her sole against his tip. "Alright," the reaction was instant, he erupted against her, the heat making her shiver as he painted the bottom of her foot again and again with his thick ropes of cum, his hips jumping and smearing the white up and down the length of her foot. She smiled smugly when he finally collapsed, panting in front of her as his burning release dripped and slid from her foot. "Crona," she moved the coated appendage to the front of his face, making his nose crinkle at the smell of his release. "Clean up your mess please."

He looked at her uncompromising face and winced, shutting his eyes tight as he stuck his tongue out to hesitantly lick up a bit of his semen from her foot, forcing himself to swallow his release as he grimaced further at the strange flavor. He’d tasted himself before sure, it’d be impossible not to when he’d fuck his partners full of his loads and eat them out or kiss them lovingly the very next day, but their unique tastes and scents always served to overwhelm it. Here though, he got the full package, the taste and texture of his climax making him scowl slightly in disgust, unable to see what it was that could make the three women possibly enjoy drinking this stuff up like they did. Medusa though, Medusa had a wide smirk on her lips, enjoying herself quite a bit as she watched her son lick his essence from her foot with, shivering with each uncomfortable swipe of his tongue across her skin till it was clean.

She tilted and rolled her foot, looking it over as her son sat back miserably. "Very good Crona," Medusa set her freshly cleaned foot back down, watching him swallow the last of himself and groan with visible disgust. "Now, are you ready to go get cleaned up so I can tell you about your mission?" He nodded, his discomfort obvious as she smiled at him and leaned in. "And Crona?" he looked at her, frightened as his mind raced with the possibilities of whatever else she could do to him as punishment. "I just wanted to let you know…" she put a hand on his thigh, her face in front of his. "I may be in charge as of right now-" she kissed him,  _gently_  to his surprise, tilting their heads so that she could drool her sweetness into his mouth, the flavor of his punishment washing away beneath the wave of her saliva. _"But that's only because you aren't strong enough yet to tell me what to do like your pets,"_ she whispered then leaned down and took his softening length into her mouth, sucking up from base to tip, her lips gathering up all that had fallen from her foot before she pulled back, her throat rippling as she swallowed up what she had taken, watching him harden again at the display. "So keep getting stronger Crona, and we'll see what happens," she then abruptly stood up and left him, unsatisfied but thoughtful about what she had said.

 _"That should motivate him,"_  she thought to herself as she closed the door only for her knees to quake as her back met the wall.

Her hand trailed down between her legs, rubbing her aching folds through her clothes as she panted and shook, her mind racing with a dozen madness born images that only fueled her arousal. How long would it be before he'd be commanding her do such degrading things like that? To shove her down and _make_ her listen to him? She shivered at the thought of being thrown down and dominated as she had been the first night. The thought of being beaten and bruised, her pussy raped and bred by her stud of a son, cruel words of hate and disgust spilling from his mouth as he mistreated her and used her body as nothing but a tool. Hopefully after this mission he'd be that much closer to making these growing desires within her a reality…

…

 

It was strange, flying with Ragnarok, and it felt even stranger to him as they flew over the foggy water as he thought about how the wings coming from his back were abstractly skeletal, nothing but the frame and yet Ragnarok could still push them through the air with them. They may actually grow bigger once they were through with this mission though, Crona had recently began to notice that with each soul they ate the wings filled out just a little bit more just like how Ragnarok’s sword increased in size. After a little longer Crona’s ponderings came to an end as spotted his mission peek through the fog, the outline of a large, massively so, boat standing out within the white. A sudden explosion on top of the deck caught his attention and stopped him in the air above as his eyes were drawn to a pair of figures: A black-haired boy in a suit and a blonde-girl in skimpy short-cropped clothes jumping out of a hole. He beat the wings absently as he circled the boat a bit, his eyes travelling through the fading clouds to settle upon another two individuals: A girl dressed almost exactly like the other and the pirate Kishin-egg that he’d been sent to eliminate.

"Hey Crona," Ragnarok suddenly spoke up, startling the boy and making them falter in the air for a moment. "Wanna make a wager?"

Crona frowned, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "What kind of wager…" Ragnarok usually did all he could to mess with him. "I don't think I could deal with doing any more embarrassing things today."

Ragnarok chuckled in response. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not gonna make you do anything weird like that sicko mom of yours," a tendril poked out of Crona's chest, pointing towards the pirate below them. "I bet my share of dinner tonight that you can't kill that guy from all the way up here."

Crona stopped circling the boat, turning to look at his back. "Really?"

"Yeah why not?" Ragnarok formed his blade in Crona's hand. "You're pretty good at aiming, but that guy is  _really_  far away," Ragnarok's mouth smiled unnaturally wide on the sword. "Come on, what have you got to lose?" His dinner for one…

Crona gave the boat another circle, watching as the girls glowed pink and flew into the boy's hands while the pirate sat there laughing at them, his eyes narrowing as they became a pair of twin pistols. So, they were academy students like Maka then? Crona felt a similar jolt of excitement run through him, a knowing snigger rumbling through Ragnarok as the blade saw the unhinged smile beginning to form on the boy’s face as they came to a stop, the mast of the boat between them and their target now but the thing’s soul standing out clear as day. Maybe Medusa wouldn't mind if he took a few more… Crona held the thought off for later as he hefted the sword in his hand, trying to judge the distance between him and the pirate, he'd think about it more after he finished his mission and beat those three. He needed to focus now because this could end up being very,  _very_  bad for him if he ended up missing and lost all that blood while giving away his position.

"Ok, I guess I can give it a try…" he lifted the sword over his shoulder just as the pirate tore out a flintlock aiming for the suited boy’s head.

Then he threw, the blade whistled through the air as it closed in on the ship in nearly an instant going completely unnoticed by everyone onboard until it was too late. Ragnarok pierced through the fabric of the mast, tearing a massive hole inside it from the force behind him, before piercing through the back of the pirate’s skull. The students watched in shock as the top half of the pirate’s head shifted, the upper portion of his jaw disconnecting from the bottom as it fell to roll across the wood, though strangely enough the body kept floating above its now severed head…

Ragnarok was displeased by this turn of events to say the least. "Freaking show off," he flew them down. " _Whatever_ , I'm getting a buffet to eat anyway, I don't give a damn about your stupid dinner," he grumbled while dropping them onto the deck.

Crona walked up and pulled the sword from the floorboards, the academy boy not doing anything to stop him as he watched the pinkette with a deep glare. Crona stumbled slightly then gave a lazy slash towards the pirate, splitting his torso in half this time, the body finally falling to the ground in a heap. He then bent backwards, his head almost touching his ankles as he took Ragnarok in both hands. He stabbed the sword back into the floorboards. "Ragnarok?" the sword's mouth split open across the blade in a wide-toothed grin. _"Scream resonance."_

The ringing began immediately, Crona’s shoulders shaking as Ragnarok vibrated between his palms, the pitch and volume of the scream growing higher with each passing second until Crona was screaming himself as the deck of the boat began glowing a vibrant blue. The souls they had been here sent to collect popped out of the boat by the dozen, all flying up to surround Ragnarok's awaiting mouth as Crona tore him out of the wood and lifted him above his head. They all came at the sword at once the very next heartbeat, slamming into Ragnarok’s gaping maw with enough force to drive Crona back a good few feet.

Then, within a second, they were all gone and Crona was straightening himself back up, feeling a little confused as he walked back to where he had been, looking at the academy students as the suited-boy gripped his partner’s tightly. Usually it hurt when he ate souls and made Ragnarok stronger, so why… A sharp pain erupted in Crona's chest, his back arching at the sudden feeling of a spike driving through his heart, there it was… Crona doubled over at the growing pain as Ragnarok flooded back inside the boy, moving the majority of his mass towards the boy's back to then exploded outwards, rushing to form into his massive body, as Crona screamed in agony below him. Ragnarok sat there for a moment, just panting as Crona's scream withered off into a whimper while he clutched his throbbing skull, the black beast’s body rippling and bubbling as it began to change.

Everything felt like it was on fire, he couldn't think straight, he could barely even stand up! Why did everything have to keep hurting him? He had been feeling so happy with his life as it had been so why today have to suddenly come in and ruin it by making him feel so  _bad all the time?!_ He then let out a broken giggle, his body straightening up as his arms fell limply to his sides.

"Hey?" he addressed the boy in front of him. "Did you know my blood is black?" he asked, briefly noticing as Ragnarok's head slid alongside his, when had his face gotten longer? Crona giggled again silently, a sudden thought about how funny Ragnarok looked now with his tongue flicking around out of his elongated mouth.

The suited-boy just glared at him though. "You," Crona frowned as the boy took up a strange stance, why would he say it like that? Did Crona know him from somewhere? "Where is Maka?" the boy demanded.

Crona's frown deepened. "You know Maka?"

"Where is she?!" the boy yelled. "What did you do to her?"

"Why would I do anything to her?" Crona didn't understand why this boy was so angry. "I didn't have to eat her soul, I was allowed to keep her instead, so I did."

“Keep her?” The boys glare deepened. "Creatures like you disgust me."

Crona felt a jolt of irritation, why would he say something so rude? Ragnarok dissolved and formed into his blade, the new weight added to it almost throwing Crona off balance and taking his mind off the mean comment he had just heard. Crona glanced at the sword, wondering when Ragnarok had gotten so big only to look back to see the rude boy had disappeared, then the next thing Crona knew he was up in the air with something hard pressing into his back.

"Power hungry thieves is all you'll ever be!" A sharp pain in Crona's spine followed the boy's words as he was blasted up by the force. "What exactly is it that people like you hope to gain from what you're doing?" Dozens of little impacts slammed into Crona's body, bringing a little whine from his throat from the incessant _stinging!_ It hurt and it was annoying and Crona didn't know how to deal with someone other than Ragnarok doing that kind of stuff! "You go and eat and steal anything you can find and for what? Some fear you want to get rid of? Some goal you were too lazy to follow the right way?" The shots were coming in faster, lifting Crona higher before they suddenly stopped before the academy boy's legs were wrapped around Crona's head, the pistols digging into his cheeks. "If you were really worth something," the guns clicked. "Then you'd strengthen your soul instead of drawing off the strength of others."

Crona was blown downward, smashing straight through the wooden floor, his body cracking through the next floor partially before it came to a stop. He lay there for a bit then, wondering about what the boy had said about what Crona had wanted to gain from being a Kishin. It would probably have been true, what the boy had said about him being afraid, that is of course if Crona were still living the way he had been before Medusa's new rewards, but now? He wasn't all that afraid anymore, so what was it that he wanted now?

"Screech Beta," he slashed upwards absently, frowning through the destruction that followed as he contemplated the thought: What was it that he wanted now? Well, for now at least he knew that he really wanted this mean boy to be blown away. Ragnarok pushed him up into the air through the jagged hole the boy had blown out of the boat and then held them up there as Crona looked down onto the ship. "Ragnarok?" he asked, hefting the blade over his shoulder. "Make these big please," his soul bloomed out around him, the violet orb pulsing around his body.

Crona noticed something out of the corner of his eye as Ragnarok charged up, the little thing hopping around on the ship as black lighting arced into Ragnarok's blade from the orb that surrounded them. It was yelling something directed towards Crona, but the boy was too high up to catch any of garbled things it slurred out, it was annoying though and just gave Crona yet another reason to blow the ship up.

The outline of Crona's soul disappeared from around him, Ragnarok’s blade now growing a deep purple. "Screech Alpha," and with that simple utterance he slashed down, a beam of blade lancing out from Ragnarok's blade to then disappear into the wood of the ship, a clean line splitting through its entirety right down the middle, but the boy didn't stop at just that. Crona slashed down again and again, slicing line after line into the wood around the scrambling academy boy as the hopping thing split into pieces with each of his attacks, screaming in agony.

Then with one final slash the last thing Crona saw was the academy boy's stunned face looking up at him before the ship disappeared in a vicious onslaught of vibrant black screams that erupted in every direction. Pieces of wood flew everywhere, a few slicing through the air around Crona but missing in the end as he pondered the massive hole his actions had blown out of the ocean, the abyss he had carved out steadily filling back up with water as the larger remains of the scuttled ship swirled down into the deep blackness. Crona scanned over the wreckage as the waves began to settle, looking for any signs of the students he’d seen onboard when a pair pink lights flashing near a larger piece of the boat still above the water caught his eye. Crona flew over, the silhouettes of the two girls he had seen beforehand becoming clearer the closer he got, they were floating against a piece of wood, unconsciously hanging onto it. Crona dropped down onto the wood, wobbling a bit as he looked around, only to find not a single sign of the boy they had been with earlier anywhere to be found, making the boy slump slightly.

He hoped that the boy was alive as he took hold of the girls' wrists and lifted them out of the water with ease, Medusa wanted to demoralize the academy as much as she could, so he would do his best to help make that happen. He looked over the girls he had taken as a flap of Ragnarok’s much larger wings lifted them up in a spray of seawater, a familiar jolt of excitement at the possibilities of what could happen with them sparking through his chest. The feeling was quickly joined by a sense of joy then as he thought of Maka's, of her reaction to him bringing the girl some of her old friends. He hoped she and Medusa would be happy enough to give him a nice reward once he got back home….

…

 

Liz was surprised to say the least when she finally began to wake up and find that she was lying in a soft bed, the only wounds she could find being her sore ribs and aching skull. She was even more surprised however to notice Patty lying next to her, a bit of drool leaking from her mouth as she snored peacefully under the sheets that covered. The last thing she remembered was the explosion from the pink haired kid's attack throwing her and Patty off into the water and sending Kid flying off to who knows where, so all she could think to ask was: What happened and where were they? Liz pushed the sheets off and instantly tensed as the cool air touched her bare body, a sudden sense of panic settling in as she realized she was nude. Where were her clothes? She took hold of Patty's shoulder and shook it, noting that her sister’s clothes were missing too.

"Patty, wake up," her sister groaned, in response.

" _Five more minutes,"_  she mumbled tugging her shoulder away.

Liz's eye twitched. "Patty, come on-"

One of Patty's eyes cracked open into a one-eyed glare.  _"What?"_  Liz held back a shiver at her sister's voice, she would normally _never_ wake Patty up unless it was an emergency like this, she wasn't suicidal.

"We need to move, I think that kid we were fighting took us somewhere," she looked around the room cautiously.

Patty frowned, glancing around the room curiously. "Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea, but a better question is: Why did he take our clothes?" Liz went over to the dresser, finding nothing but simple and plain women's underwear, where were all the clothes?

Patty quirked an eyebrow as her sister grab a set and slipped them on around her. "Why else?" The bubbly younger sister cupped her chest, giggling a bit.

Liz shook her head as she clipped the bra on behind her _. "This is serious Patty!"_ she looked back at her sister as she slipped on the underwear. "That guy  _kidnapped_  us just like he did with Maka! And who knows what he did to Kid before he took us!"

Patty shrugged, not feeling scared in the least. "If he didn't kill Soul when he took Maka then why would he kill Kid?” Liz opened her mouth tell her that wasn’t the point, but the door suddenly creaking open stopped her.

She balled her fists, ready to attack whoever came in, but her arms went numb at her sides when she saw who it was. "Maka?" The oldest Thompson blinked as she looked at the girl, specifically the frilly black dress wrapped around her as the girl looked back as happy as ever, what was going on in this place?

The little Meister smiled as she shut the door behind her. "Hi Liz, hi Patty."

"Maka!" Patty hopped out of the bed, tackling the other girl in a bubbly hug. "We missed you!" She rubbed her cheek against the other girl’s as her stacked chest smooshed into her.

Maka laughed, feeling a pleasant warmth in her heart at the little reunion despite the large assets being pressed against her. "I missed you guys too," she looked up from Patty to Liz's confused face. "How is everyone?"

Liz was stunned. "How is- _we've been worried_ _sick_ _about you!"_ She pulled Patty off of her and lifted Maka to her feet. "Soul has been going crazy ever since your dad and Stein brought him back in! He’s terrified out of his mind!"

Maka felt a slight pang of guilt hearing that. "I figured," she sighed while crossing her arms.

"You  _figured_?" Liz couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What have you been doing all this time while we’ve been trying to find you?!" She heaved. “Why haven’t you tried getting out of here?!”

Maka’s cheeks dusted a faint red. "It's not as bad as you think…"

Liz shook her head in disbelief, unable to accept the words coming from the girl in front of her. _"What happened to you?"_ Liz was so confused, Maka didn’t act like this!

Her panicked pondering was cut short however as the door cracked open again accompanied by a little laugh in response to the elder Thompson’s question. "She figured out which side was better, that’s all" Medusa walked in wearing her usual witch robes, surprising Liz even further.

"Nurse Medusa?" What was  _she_  doing here? And what was she wearing?

"Hello Liz," she smiled at her, then turned to Patty, her smile growing with a playful wave. "Hi Patty."

Patty smiled back happily. "Hi!"

"What is going on here?!" Liz yelled, trying to wrap her head around all of this.

Medusa chuckled slightly as she reached a hand out the door. "I suppose it is a little complicated," she shrugged, infuriating Liz further. "Oh  _Crona_!" she suddenly called while waving her hand into the hall. "They're up," Liz’s hands were tightly clenched again as a familiar head of pink stepped into the doorway.

Crona walked in cautiously, and Liz noticed out of the corner of her eye how Maka seemed brighten blissfully even as the boy’s eyes drifted to gaze in excited wonder at Patty's gifted body, a small blush on his cheeks. "What is he doing here?" she moved herself between him and Patty even as her sister peaked her head out from behind her to get a better look at him.

"He lives here," Medusa placed a hand on his and Maka's shoulders. "And to answer your earlier question, the basic gist of it is that Maka here," she gave the girl a little shake. "Is in love with my son Crona," she shook Crona as Liz’s jaw fell wide. "And now she lives here with us."

"In love with- _He kidnapped her!"_ Liz yelled as Patty frowned, looking between Maka and Crona curiously.

"We like to think of it more as _liberated_ ," Medusa smiled, rubbing the shoulders of the couple flanking her. "Or at least I'm sure Maka feels that way, isn't that right Maka?" Medusa's hand slid down Maka's arm to rest on her hip.

Maka in turn leaned into Crona, resting her head on his shoulder. "He's not a bad guy Liz, really."

"I don't believe it," Liz shook her head, she  _couldn't_  believe it. " _Patty_!" her sister reacted to the unspoken meaning immediately, changing into a pistol and falling into Liz's hand. "Maka, we are leaving, _now_ ," she leveled the pistol at Medusa knowing full well that it wouldn't do anything to Crona, but instead of surprised fear all she from Medusa was a playful glint gleaming from her eye.

"No, I don't think you are," a dozen arrows suddenly shot out of the woman’s back, wrapping around Liz’s arm and body in seconds, snapping Patty’s barrel up to hold it pointing at the ceiling harmlessly.

Once more Liz found herself shocked into numbness. "You're a…  _witch_?" She asked as she hung there, completely helpless.

Medusa nodded, crossing her arms with a faux pout. "Yes, and you are very rude."

Liz winced as the arrows tightened around her, something Crona noted immediately. "Medusa…" He gave his mother the best stern look he could, he didn't want her hurting his toys just after he’d gotten.

Medusa rolled her eyes in response, loosening the bonds slightly beneath his stare. "Honestly Crona, you're too nice at times," she went over and sat on the bed, thinking about what she could do with the girls in front of her. "Alright, I'm going to let you go now, are you going to try anything else?" Liz shook her head, knowing there was nothing she  _could_  do on her own against a witch  _and_  that pink-headed monster next to her. “Good,” Medusa slowly untangled her, watching Patty the entire time until the bubbly girl changed back and flopped her nude body back on the bed. "Now then, I want you two to sit down and hear us out."

Liz glared at her the whole time as she and Patty sat down on the bed. "What do you want?"

"Well it's not really about what _I_ want," Medusa's hand went to lovingly stroke Crona's cheek. "It's more about what my _son_ here wants, which is really why he even brought you here in the first place," she then leaned in and kissed his lips right in front of them.

Liz felt sickened revulsion at the sight while Patty’s brow lifted considerably. "What the heck is wrong with you?!" Liz looked to Maka only to see that she wasn't reacting at all outside of… was that _envy?!_ "That's your kid!"

Medusa smiled with amusement as she pulled back. "Yes, and he's also an amazing kisser, isn't that right Maka?" She asked, glancing at the girl as Maka happily scooted over to kiss him herself.

What was this? Liz had no idea what was happening anymore as Crona’s hands drifted to wrap around Maka’s back, hugging her body to his as he kissed her with sensual tenderness. _"Maka…"_ She croaked out her confusion while Patty watched the two twirl and intertwine their tongues, a spark of heat blooming in her belly at the sight.

Maka then parted from him, breaking the string of saliva that connected their lips with a simple swipe of her tongue, smiling lovingly before turning back to the sisters. "He's the whole reason I'm still here Liz," she hugged his side, pushing her head against the side of his chest. "No one is forcing me to stay here, I've been free to leave from the first day."

"Then why haven't you?!" What was wrong with her?!

"Because I love him," she kissed his neck as Crona's hands drifted to her butt. "He's a great guy that actually appreciates my body," she continued as he lifted her up to straddle his lap.

"What do you mean?" Liz didn't like where this was going, while her sister seemed to struggle with the exact opposite sentiment.

"It means my son doesn't care what a girl's body is like, he’ll love them regardless of shape," one of Medusa's arrows slithered out from her body and traced its tip along her back, slicing the dress clean open to fall away and the Thompsons locked up as they watched Crona's fingers roam over Maka’s backside and sink into the soft flesh. "And Maka here has been enjoying that part of his personality very much," another of her arrows brushed its tip across Maka's lips, sending sparks up the girl's spine as it prodded against her clit.

Liz couldn't believe what she was seeing as _Maka_ of all people began grinding herself against Crona's lap, groaning out loud as more of Medusa's arrows inched to out tickle and prod her sensitive body. "Stop it," Liz looked away while Patty kept her eyes locked on the steady trickle of arousal dripping from Maka’s slit onto the prominent bulge standing clear from the boy’s lap. "I don't know what kind of freaky magic you’re using to make her like this but stop it!"

Medusa laughed genuinely at her beliefs. "I don't think you understand Liz, this is all her," she looked down to eye Maka's sex leaking into a large wet stain on Crona’s crotch. "Though since you're so opposed to her being with him…" she waved for Crona to bring Maka over, and after a moment’s hesitation he complied, a part of him wanting to keep pleasing her while the other remembered his punishment from earlier. "How about we make a little wager for the sake of her 'freedom?'" Medusa set Maka on her lap, her chest cushioning the girl's back as Crona stood there, just watching Maka’s cunt squirm and twitch with need for him.

"What kind of bet?" Liz asked, trying her best not to look at Maka's nude body while Patty’s thighs rubbed together, the hyper sister noting how the Meister looked like she felt really good…

"Well you obviously don't want Maka to stay here, and we certainly wouldn’t want to force her to stay when such close friends of hers want her back," Medusa set a few arrows to poke at Maka's nipples as she reached between the girl’s legs to curl a pair of fingers inside her folds. "And I take it you've realized by now why Crona took you like he did Maka?" she asked, curling her fingers inside of Maka, causing her back to arch with each wet _squelch_ the woman’s experienced fingers coaxed out of the Meister’s slit. "And given your background and your sister’s current…” her eyes drifted to Patty constantly shifting her legs together in an attempt to ease the ever-growing burn between her thighs, her face flushed a light pink. “ _Condition_ , I’d be more than surprised to learn if you two lacked _experience_...”

Liz glared darkly at the assumption. "Your point?"

"My point is an offer I pose to you two: How about you have a little sex-off with my son?" Medusa chuckled earning an excited tensing of Crona's body.

Liz’s fists clenched, her glare darkening at the suggestion until her eyes drifted to Maka still being toyed with under the witch’s ministrations. "What are the rules?" She asked without hesitation, if it got them all out of here then she’d at least hear it out.

Medusa smiled, thinking it all too easy as she absentmindedly drove her fingers in and out of Maka’s sucking lips. "Simple, whoever makes the other climax more wins, the moment you can’t continue is your loss," her smile shifted into a patronizing smirk. "And to make things fair you two can go first and do whatever you want to my boy," Maka whimpered beneath Medusa's touch when the woman drove into a specific spot, her hips bucking into the witch’s fingers as the string within her stayed to the breaking point. "Oh, and Maka here doesn't count for Crona's team, he’ll be solo obviously or else we'd lose this without question," and with that she drove her fingers into the Meister deep.

Liz watched in disgust as the tent in Crona's robe twitched the moment Maka threw her head back in a broken scream and began to squirt, her stream drenching the bed in front of her with every buck of her hips. Had Liz not been so consumed by the hate in her heart as she witnessed this moment then she might have also been able to notice the faint touch her sister slid between her own legs, the action catching the eyes of Crona and his mother. The girl’s eyes locked with his and her thighs locked together tightly as some sensation of heat felt like it was faintly hammering its way through her brain. She blinked then as an image suddenly appeared before her: This boy Crona lying down, his arms casually crossed behind his head as Patty bounced the night away on a thick long _raw_ cock that somehow felt all too real, a dozen bloated condoms ballooned and pinched under the tight strings of a lewd thong around her hips. The rubbers bounced in time with every rise and fall of her hips along the girthy pole that promised to empty its sticky hot contents into her depths as many times as she could ever ask for.

Liz sighed, completely unaware of the heated glaze which had filled her sister’s stare beside her as she unhooked the bra she’d taken. "Fine, we'll do things your way," she left the panties on, feeling confident she wouldn’t need to go that far for a kid.

Patty shook herself back to reality at the sound of her sister’s voice. "We're having sex with him?" She chimed up just a little bit too eagerly, her eyes darting to the bulge beneath Crona’s robes as she blinked away another sudden slideshow of sexual images through her mind.

"Looks like it," Liz got to her feet at the side of the bed feeling confident that this shouldn’t be too hard, sure they may have lacked true experience, but the Thompsons were far from pure untouched maidens. "Sit here," she ordered, pointing at the edge of the sheets, Crona obediently moving over to settle into place while the sisters kneeled down in front of him. "You mind?" She asked Medusa pointedly.

The witch smiled in response, a few of her arrows delicately slicing their tips across Crona's robe, reducing it to nothing but strips of black. The fabric easily fell away with a light gust spawned by a unified dozen of Medusa’s Vectors flicking at Crona’s side, her actions exposing his modest frame and the not so innocent bulge standing out clearly through his briefs. Liz’s brow furrowed slightly while her sister’s rose, the eldest had quite honestly not expected much from the frail looking boy when Medusa had suggested the wager, but  _this_? Liz swallowed the lump in her throat as she hooked her thumbs around his waist band, only for her hands to flinch back the second his underwear reached his knees, the Thompsons’ jaws falling in unified shock.

Patty’s however was a tard more awed than it should have been. " _Wow_!" Her eyes twinkled like stars as her mouth opened into an O of impressed surprise. "He's _huge_!"

Medusa laughed at their reactions. "Do you understand yet why I'm so comfortable kissing my own son?" she asked, reaching a hand up to stick her arousal slicked fingers into Maka’s mouth, a muffled scream leaving the girl as the witch prodded at her clit with half a dozen of her Vectors.

Liz found herself having to gulp a second time as she tried to get a hold of herself. "S-stay still," she pushed his thighs the moment he’d tried to lift himself up to peel his underwear off, the light movement making his thickness bob a bit. “Just… j-just don’t move,” she dragged them down the rest of the way herself while her sister eyed the thing with wonder.

She reached towards it unconsciously. _"Is it real?"_ Patty wondered, the disbelief she felt clear in her puzzled tone as her hand wrapped around him, squeezing down around the hot veiny length. "So  _big_ …" If the heat bleeding into her palm didn’t answer her question then the pained grimace on Crona’s face as she tightly gripped him did.

"Patty, _focus_ , this is for Maka remember," she moved her sister hand to Crona's thigh. "So let's make sure we do this right so we can get her back," she worried about Patty at times, there was her usual crazy that was hard enough to deal with… and then there was _this_ , this almost uncontrollable nymphomania that threatened to lead her life down an awful path whenever it reared its insatiable head. “Just like our exercises back home.”

Patty smiled at her sister, her eyes anything but innocent as she licked her lips hungrily. "Ok~" She sang happily.

The two looked up to meet Crona's excited waiting stare, then moved in unison down his length to kiss him at his base, their lips almost touching as they proceeded to drag their tongues up his shaft together. Their lips met again around his tip as he shook in place, his head hanging back as they took their time licking around each other, practically making out around his cockhead. They both set a hand beneath him, gently taking hold of one of his balls each, tugging softly as they took turns sucking just his head into their mouths, driving him crazy the whole time, spurts of his pre dribbling out onto each girl’s tongue causing one to hold off gagging while the other guzzled it with gusto. It seemed like no time had passed before they felt the telltale pulsing of Crona's release, his balls churning with heat into their palms as the sisters backed up, each holding their mouths open in front of his tip. Patty reached up to stroke him while Liz took his whole sack between her hands, their hands causing his hips to buck in response, their stroking and rolling of his swelling flesh speeding up with every hump he thrust forward. Crona bit his lip and groaned with one final thrust into their hands as he came, his release landing on their tongues as they  _tried_  to catch it, though for entirely different reasons: Liz’s purely professional while Patty’s was selfish and self-serving. After the final shot spewed from his slit into their mouths Crona treated to the sight of the sisters swallowing every bit of his seed that had been perfectly split between their mouths, though Patty gave him a bit of a show as she bent slightly to show him the pool of white her tongue sloshed around in before she drank it down.

Liz held a hand to her mouth as a final gulp cleared her mouth for the most part, a dull heat blooming in her chest as her head became ever so hazy. "That's…” She felt woozy for a moment as the wave of heat suddenly smothered her brain, but she quickly shook the warm fog away and recovered. “That’s one for us," she glared up at Crona then to his mother.

She hated this, hated having to degrade herself so much for this monster and his witch of a mother… and yet a small blasphemous part of her had to admit: The kid had actually tasted pretty good- _What was she thinking?!_ She shook her head, as if doing so would be able to push the traitorous thought out entirely, she wasn't supposed to be enjoying herself here, she was supposed to be getting Maka back as soon as possible! She turned to her sister, too impatient to notice how the bubbly girl held her hands around her stomach, a dreamy haze over her eyes as she felt the heat radiating from the spunk in her belly.

“Ok Patty,” The eldest spoke up, blinking her younger sister out of her dreamland. “You know what to do next right?" She patted her breasts.

Patty nodded with an eager grin then smiled brightly up at Crona before standing to her feet. "Hey, lie down for me?" She pushed him onto his back, climbing up just a little too fast to set herself down straddling his face, her body bending down to lay across him till she could line his cock up to envelop it within her chest, his bulbous purple tip breaching through her cleavage.

               Crona shivered in place as he took in her folds, took in the sight of her wide-lipped labia and the bit of fuzz that surrounded her and collected into a small unkempt tuft of blonde hair just above it. The smell of Patty’s eager arousal as it dripped onto his lips made him throb _almost_ as intensely as the soft warm globes now smothering his shaft. Liz shifted herself into position at the edge of the bed, hanging up over the edge slightly as she went back to handling his lightly fuzzy balls, littering them with little pecks and outright popping them into her mouth entirely while her sister took hold of her bust, smooshing it against Crona’s cock in a way that bent him ever so slightly. Patty froze with a little tremor when Crona reacted to her actions, a groan vibrating its way into her pussy as he dragged a probing lick across the length of her sex before she continued on with renewed vigor, the heat in her belly growing every second she sat with him touching her. Her breasts were dragged up and down his shaft, each stroke between them milking out a bit of pre that served to coat Crona’s new cock-warmers and assist in their gliding while he took hold of her soft ass, his fingers digging in to drag her into his face harder, to let him force his tongue in deeper. Liz looked up from her ministrations on Crona’s balls to see her sister's flushed face, watching every pleasurable tense and wince that made her pace around his length falter every time he placed a precise lick or suckle on her core. Maybe the eldest Thompson could give that a try next… Patty's sudden moan tore the older sister from pursuing that line of thought further as she watched Patty come to a complete halt, her only movements being the little twitches and rolls of her hips as she grinded to prolong her climax into Crona’s mouth.

"That's one for us," Medusa sang mockingly, still torturing Maka with her arrows, making the girl squirm and moan as the witch held her chin, making Maka watch her beloved Crona enjoying his new toys every time her vision cleared.

Patty huffed in shaky breaths and actually managed to resume her rhythm at first, weakly dragging her chest across him as brought her lips to suckle his cockhead only to come to another abrupt stop as he scraped over a certain bundle of nerves within her. " _Sis_ …" she moaned, fists bunched up as she rolled into his mouth, unconsciously rising away from his member to just selfishly bounce on his tongue.

"Come on Patty, I need you to focus sis!" Liz tried desperately to get her sisters attention. "We still have to make him cum more,” her pleas went on deaf ears however.

Patty wasn't listening, she was just too absorbed by the pleasured fog that had settled throughout her body and mind as she sat there, grinding against Crona's face as wonderful visions of him pleasing her just like this flickered through her eyes. Liz groaned, biting her lip only to rise up and get into a position to hold slick shaft, wrapping him in a tight grip and then forcing him as deep down as she could, his tip managing to curve down her throat as her nose buried itself in his musky pubes. She swallowed around him, her hands going back down to tug and massage his balls, trying all she could to coax a second orgasm from him on her own, only for her efforts to stagger as her sister screamed again, her thighs gripping Crona's head like a vice as her nails bit into the boy’s chest.

"That's _two_ ," Medusa laughed, her Vectors ensnaring Maka and then maneuvering her so she hung upside down, her face settling into the witch's nude lap while the girl's spasming sex was placed at her own mouth.

Liz could just watch then helplessly with Crona’s cock in her throat as her sister was continuously pushed to the brink by Crona, seemingly back to back as his tongue reduced the hyper girl into a drooling humping mess. The elder Thompson sucked and tugged the best she could, feeling the heat grow in her mouth as more of his pre began to dripp against her tongue, the liquid feeling like it was goading her to continue with her task for what felt like an eternity. She then gave one particularly powerful bob of her head, planting herself all the way down, her lips kissing his base while his heat felt like it had reached its peak. One final convulsion of her throat was what at last pushed him to release, a satisfied and proud groan rumbling through Crona’s length as Liz felt the first rope pump its way directly into her stomach. The taste, the oh so delicious taste she had foolishly convinced herself at first into hating eluded her in this position and with a panicked cry the older sister dragged herself backwards along his length, pump after pump sliding down into a growing pool within her belly until she finally returned to his tip, one last spurt of his think spunk blasting out to coat her tongue. It felt like her entire world had ignited in a fireball of overstimulated nerves, a euphoric whimper echoing through her as a rush of wet heat erupted between her legs, her thighs pinching together as she nearly crushed Crona’s shaft in her vicelike grip.

Then, with almost agonized reluctance she pulled herself back, her lips popping of his tip right before she sucked in a dozen panting breathes. _"That's… that’s_ two _,"_ she spoke up triumphantly, her eyes finally lifting from Crona’s still rock-hard member only for them to bug out a bit at what she found.

Medusa just laughed at the older sister as she pulled herself from Maka's bud, tell-tale signs of climax dripping from the woman’s chin. "Welcome back," she chuckled, glancing down at the Meister letting out empty broken giggles through her own arousal stained mouth. "Crona made it to five while you were busy," Liz's gaze shot over to Patty, or rather her limp body still crouching atop Crona's face, her sister's vacant tear-stained stare and the mess of orgasmic discharge coating the boy’s chest proving Medusa's statement true. “Or should we make that six?” She suddenly added, making Liz finally take notice of the wet heat dripping from her own nether lips, her body trembling as she came to terms with what had just happened. _Six times_ … he’d managed to make two girls orgasm a total of six times while the two of them combined had only been able to make him finish  _twice,_ _and he was still hard!_ He was  _incredible_. "You know, you might have better luck using somewhere else," Medusa suggested, her Vectors receding and letting Maka’s limp form flop down onto her back in front of the witch. "Or you might as well just do it for fun, I mean it's not like you're going to win at this point," she pointed out casually while grabbing hold of Maka’s head, dragging the girl over to bury her face-first into her cunt, relishing the feeling of the girl unconsciously licking at her as she noticed Patty's body tense up yet again, a weak giggle the only thing coming out of the broken girl’s mouth. _"Seven."_

She was right, Liz didn’t want to believe it, she _shouldn’t_ believe it, but Medusa was right, there was no way that they could win here, not against something like this. Her eyes scanned his  _still_  erect shaft, a growing part of her mind suddenly speaking out with the opinion that: Maybe it would be alright if they lost, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad… Maka seemed happy enough here, and this Crona kid was indescribably amazing, the fact that he'd made her sister of all people cum so many times in a row and reducing her into a bumbling, slurring nectar dispenser proving just how good he was. She felt her own sex quiver, the heat that had grown deep within her body evolving into an uncompromising need to have him inside of her, to please _him_ as much as he had pleased them.

It was  _insane_  if she actually had the mental stability to question it anymore: Kidnapped by a Kishin egg, roped into a sex bet by the thing’s mom, made to work themselves to the bone trying to make him cum only for him to achieve more than three times as much on them. And now here she and her sister were, dripping wet for the kid, their bodies ready and willing for him to grab hold and take them on that bed till he was satisfied. Liz pushed herself up onto the bed, her hands hastily pulling the panties she wore off, her folds aching with a desperate need to be filled by his heat. She took hold of his shaft, lifting herself up on weak jelly legs while aiming the head at her lips as she spread herself around him, preparing to let this absolute stranger who’d broken her become her first ever sexual encounter with anyone but her sister. She dropped her hips down, forcing an inch inside and tearing a grunt of exertion from her as she was stretched, then again, then again and again and  _again_ , her whole body flaring bright white with heat with each inch that entered her, her body so driven to be so sensitive by its need that by the time she had made it to his base, his tip kissing her cervix deep within, she knew that she had cum again, or had he made her do it twice? Three times? She couldn't be bothered to guess as she weakly looked at Medusa lying back, the woman staring up at the ceiling as she enjoyed Maka's unconscious licking, she knew that the witch had long since stopped paying attention to them.

And the moment she felt Crona’s hands wrap around her hips she did the exact same. " _Sis_ ," Patty moaned, her hands on Crona's stomach the only thing holding her up now as he squeezed the eldest while continuous his tender laps across the youngest. " _This is so good!_ "

Liz could only nod as Crona lifted her up and drove her back down, her mouth falling open with a euphoric drawn out groan. " _Why couldn’t he have come and kidnapped us earlier?_ " she wondered madly under her breath while leaning forward herself, her face now inches from her sister's, their eyes fluttering shut so much that they struggled just to look at each other.

Patty smiled weakly while giving another roll of her hips as Crona guided Liz across his shaft, slowly beginning a tender pace. " _I don't know,_ " she giggled thoughtlessly only to then suddenly droop forward, her eyes rolling up right before her lips brushed against her sister’s earning a startled clamp around Crona's shaft and causing the boy’s resulting groan rumbled through Patty’s tunnel, turning her mind to mush. " _That… felt… so…_ _good,_ " Patty panted, her hands finding the strength to lift up and cup her sister’s face.

Liz felt herself clamp down all over again as her sister kissed her consciously this time, or as consciously as the poor girl could managed given current circumstance. Why did this feel so good? The elder Thompson didn't know and frankly couldn’t find the mental strength to care one bit as Crona grew hotter inside of her, her own peak growing closer with each of his increasingly savage thrusts into her passage. It didn’t take long before she was moaning into her sister's mouth, her own hands lifting up to hold onto Patty tightly as Crona continuously rammed up into her deepest point, driving the girl's voice higher and higher as her self-control was thinned to a fragile wire. A wire that inevitably snapped as Liz screamed into Patty's mouth, biting her sister's lip and setting off a chain as the stimulation of her bite and the vice-like compacting of her cunt causing every member of the impromptu three-way to climax in unison.

Liz cried out, tears of bliss openly falling from her eyes as the feeling of him pumping her womb full of his cum was enough to nearly drive her overstimulated nerves into an entirely new and equally explosive orgasm. Her hips jumped across him an inch at a time, her rippling folds milking shot after shot of his indescribably addictive sperm into her insides until she just couldn’t anymore, her body going limp, giving Crona free-reign to direct her numb body. Something he did so for quite a surprising bit after his release had finally tapered off before he at last rolled himself over, the action letting her fall freely onto her side while he sister fell equally numb of his face. The eldest felt the slightest tinge of loss as his cock was remove from her folds, but she found herself feeling ever so much more satisfied as his cum oozed its way out of her while she got to watch through unclear vision as the stud moved over to her sister. Liz briefly looked down to the growing puddle of white growing between her own legs before going back to the massive thing which had stuffed it all there, barely believing how so much had come out and yet he  _still_  was ready for more.

He was a monster she decided as pits of black began to eat away at her vision, her exhausted mind and body welcoming the soothing embrace of unconsciousness. He was a sweet, gentle, incestuous, sex addicted, bitch-breaking monster, and for whatever reason she couldn’t understand she loved him for it.  _"He really is amazing,"_  she thought as she drifted off into sleep, briefly wondering right as her mind shut off if Crona would let her ride his face like Patty had, If he had made her sister climax so many times, then she could only imagine how much he make  _her_  finish.

She'd have to give it a try sometime…

               Patty stared up at the ceiling with empty eyes, only for them to spark back to life as a pair of soft palms came to rest on her thighs. “ _You’re awesome,_ ” she groaned, feeling slightly bad that she couldn’t find the strength to tilt her head and see the wonderful _man_ she was talking to.

               “You’re amazing too,” she felt a heartwarming glow fill her chest at the compliment, a glow that only grew as the one who put it there shifted to lay himself against her, the length of his shaft pressing against her folds as they came face to face. “Especially you,” he smiled, eyes bright with wonder as he slipped his hands beneath her back. “I made you finish so many times, and yet you’re still ready for more.”

               “Likewise,” she managed a single buck of her hips, dragging a sloppy line of arousal along Crona’s shaft, making him grimace with pleasure. _“You’re so perfect,”_ she whispered, more to herself than to him.

               She had struggled for so long, struggled with this cursed nymphomania that had plagued her for so long, struggled with how it constantly burdened her loving older sister and forced the kind sibling into so many unnecessary sessions just to sate the youngest Thompson’s urges so she wouldn’t go out and act like a complete slut opening her legs for anyone to give her the release she wanted. And now she had him, a wonderful, incredible, _perfect_ man who could keep up with her, who could _exceed_ her and bring her to as many climaxes as it took to burn away even her overcharged libido. She rolled her hips into him, his lips closing towards hers in response as he adjusted his tip to probe her folds, the feelings of adoration and gratitude within Patty climbing to mountainous heights.

               Then he thrust it all inside in one fell thrust, her world shattering with an ear-wrenching orgasm as the boy’s tip rammed into the entrance to her womb, his lips sucking in her cries as he nibbles on her outstretched tongue. Anyone watching her face could see the love shining from her expression, her eyes almost seeming to glow with little hearts as the stud of a boy began to plow his awe-inspiring bitch-breaker into her needy cunt at a pace that _exceeded_ satisfaction. She belonged to him, Patty Thompson belong to Crona and his mighty cock for all eternity now, no one, _nothing_ else would ever be able to satisfy her as much as this thick tool permanently molding her pussy to its shape could. She had finally found the perfect boyfriend, and she would do her very best to be the absolute greatest girlfriend by becoming his own personal cumdump, giving him free-reign to fuck, break, and even breed her if he ever felt inclined. Another of those odd visions passed through her eyes, another one of her body swollen with his potent godly spunk, his lips happily dragging along her folds as he tenderly massaged her thighs, his touch so gentle that it was almost as if she were fragile dainty queen in need of sensual worship.

               And as she felt him begin to swell within her, his thrusts into her limp broken form becoming ever-increasingly erratic, his body preparing itself for the first of what she’d ensure would be _many_ cream-pies, a single simple thought occurred to the fucked-silly girl: Their kids would look pretty cute actually…


	5. Payback With Mizune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some time has passed since the latest addition to his Harem and Crona has found himself missing the company of his two petite loves. So imagine his irritation when his mother finally returns admitting that she'd kept him from them for so long for no good reason other than to mess with him.
> 
> Luckily for him though Eruka returns from another mission with a certain group of mouses looking for payback for their sister in tow. The Mizunes have arrived, and they're going to rock Crona's world.

It was odd enough to think about how much time had passed since Crona had brought back his newest toys, but as the days continued to pile on he found that he just didn't know how to feel lately, every moment he spent in his mind revolved around what that Academy boy had said. Crona was well along the way on his road to becoming a full-blown Kishin, he just didn't know what it was that he wanted though and he didn't know how to deal with how frustrated it made him feel. And to make things worse there was his ever-growing irritation with his mother as she seemed to make it her life’s goal to find the limit of his patience and compliance and blast right through it.

Ever since Eruka had come back with the immortal werewolf Free his had proceeded to send them off on recon mission after recon mission, in fact Medusa had sent the frog-girl away just  _minutes_  after she had returned the first time, keeping Crona who was in the middle of fucking Patty for the umpteenth time in a row from even saying hello to her or their newest ally Free. Then there was what Medusa was doing with Maka to make him all the more irritable, she had outright  _forbidden_  him from so much as even touching the Meister, stating that any interaction with her could ruin the "tests" the witch kept vaguely referring to. He missed his petite lovers so much, missed the way they squeezed and mewled around him so adorably, missed their maddening little quirks that made him lose control and slam into them like a berserk beast, missed their broken professions of love as he cuddled with their numb bodies after every session.

He was well past the point of getting to him, he was so put out by it all that the only thing that made him feel at all better about it all was the knowledge that his mother still owed him a reward from his last mission. She had gotten so carried away with using Maka to get off that she had gone tired herself out long before Crona was finished Patty, amazingly forgetting about him entirely as she drifted of into a satisfied sleep. This gave him an opportunity to control her for once, to hold the cards and get one over on his mother for some payback, however this just gave him an entirely new problem to ponder: How did he used the reward? All it did was serve to further fuel his frustrations, to the point where he’d become so absorbed in his thoughts that sometimes his new toys had to scream his name or outright hit him to snap him out of it.

Sort of like now for instance as he failed to react to the sound of his name being called, only to blink awake when he felt a crushing squeeze around his thighs, a frown on his face as he looked down to where one of his hands rested. His eyes then shot wide as he pulled his hand away instantly when he saw Patty's tearstained face flush against his lap, her throat swallowing around his length frantically as her nose desperately tried to suck in breath through his pubes. She remained there for a brief moment before slowly pulling herself off his length, her lips sucking tightly all the way up to the head till she at last she popped his tip from her mouth, giggling between pants, her eyes hazy as she looked up at him. "That… was…  _fun_ ," she panted through her raw throat.

"Are you alright?" Crona asked with concern while turning to Liz. "How long was I-"

Liz smiled, placing a reassuring hand on his thigh. "It's ok, you just spaced out for a minute," had it been any other time in her life with any other person Liz probably would have castrated him with a rusty spoon, but here and now as she was fully enveloped and enslaved by her new owner’s madness she could only feel touched by his thoughtfulness towards her sister’s wellbeing.

Crona felt a pit of guilt within him as he turned back to Patty who now sat absently rubbing her cheek against his shaft, little hiccups shaking through her frame as she tried to catch her breath. "I am so sorry-"

Patty's eyes widened as they climbed up to meet his. "Don't be!" She looked to his length, hungrily licking her lips as her gaze shined with pure adoration. "Do that  _again_!"

Crona shivered at the command, he had been sleeping with the sisters almost nonstop since their first time together because of Medusa taking away his other toys but he  _still_  didn't know how to deal with Patty's personality. She wanted him to be so savagely  _rough_  with her and do things that sounded like they'd hurt anyone else, and she was so  _forceful_  about it too, startling him into compliance each time as a small part of him feared what denying her would bring. She had a habit of crying out and mumbling for him to do things harder and faster well past the point where his actions left bruises and a lot of times she’d do it even after he made her pass out from the pleasure, nothing but broken professions of love and loyalty spewing from her drooling lips. She had told him one morning after a particularly intense session that left her ass a mess of welts and bruises while her thoroughly ravaged womb ached inside her that she liked waking up sore for whatever reason.

It was so off-putting at times due to how much he disliked hurting people, especially ones he cared about, so much so that he quite honestly could say he preferred Liz between the two sisters. She was level headed, cared about the people close to her and she liked taking things at slow and gentle pace as opposed to Patty's preferred style of vigorous brain-rattling fucking. He liked the moments where he could just lay on the bed with Liz after Patty had quite literally knocked herself out from sex, just kissing and letting the elder Thompson ride him at her own pace. She was nice, and her easy-going, logical and supportive attitude did wonders for him when he was feeling stressed out.

"You alright champ?" Liz asked, draping herself up against his arm. "You’ve been spacing out like that a lot lately."

Crona shook his head only to lock up with a wince as Patty took him back in her mouth, trying to push herself down as far as he had. "I-I'm fine, just thinking," he brushed away Patty's tears with his thumb, feeling her smile around him.

"What about?" Liz kissed the corner of his lips, a hand going to Patty's head to steady herself against him, drawing a moan from Patty beneath the two of them as Liz pushed her down, the vibrations making Crona tense as the tip of his cock curved down her slick rumbling passage.

He could barely think of the simple answer because of the sensation. "A-about, Maka- _ah_!" he gasped at the feeling of Patty tongue swiping across the underside of his length. "A-and Eruka."

"Something happen with them?" Liz took Patty by the hair, dragging her sister up off of him, worried the little nymph would choke herself if no one stopped her. “Don’t give me that look Patty,” the girl in question continued to glare up at her sister before taking a quick breath then shoving herself back down.

Crona shook his head, shivering at the feeling she was giving him. "No,” though to be honest that was sort of the problem. “They've just been gone for a  _while_!" he tensed, his hands weaving through Patty's hair as the sisters set up a rhythm of Liz dragging her up his length by the hair only for the excitable girl to go right back and gag herself on his cock. "I-I miss them."

Liz smirked playfully. "Getting bored with the two of us?" she teased, lightly nipping his ear-lobe.

Crona however just stiffened with horror at the notion. " _No_! Of course not!" He loved them all equally, he could never get tired of any of them!

Liz chuckled at his reaction and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. "Relax, I'm just kidding," she still felt like teasing him however. "Though, it must be hard, not getting to play with Maka and that tiny witch," she actively pushed Patty back down on him, earning an appreciative moan from both as Patty lips pressed into his base. "Getting to watch that huge cock of yours stretch them out…" She grinned at his ever-reddening face. "Not to mention that you can make little miss prim and proper pee the bed whenever you want."

"Liz…" Why did she have to say such a dirty thing like that?

But still she continued, Patty going limp in her sister’s grip as Liz slowly jacked her throat along his length like a toy. "And who knows what that frog girl's kink is?" She wondered out loud. "Maybe you could talk to that prison guy we saw her with, see if she has a thing for taking two guys at once-"

Crona unknowingly growled, a dark feeling of possessiveness bubbling up from inside him. "No, all of you belong to  _me_ , no one else-" he blinked, suddenly realizing what he was saying as he blushed deeper, the feeling burning away with a wave of shame for saying something like that. "I-I mean, t-that's not-" he whimpered as Patty swallowed around him again.

"Crona," Liz could barely hold back her laughs as she dragged her sister back up. "I was just kidding," she kissed him, nibbling at his bottom lip, the sensation making cock throb in Patty's mouth. " _We belong to you and we know it,_ " she mumbled into his mouth as she shoved Patty down  _hard_ , causing the boy to buck up into Patty's mouth with a moan, his hands knotting in her hair to hold as tightly against his lap as possible as his cum pumped directly into her belly, earning an appreciative groan from the girl. He looked down at her, shivering a bit at the blank stare she gave him, her mouth unconsciously sucking on him still. "She's dedicated, isn't she?" Liz asked, petting Patty's hair, her sister's moan causing Crona's cock to flex in her throat. "She just sits there, letting you use her like a toy."

She pulled Patty up, her sister sucking on Crona the entire time, pulling the last bit of cum from his tip with a  _pop_  as the boy tried not to pull the young girl all the way back down again. Patty collapsed the second Liz let go of her hair, her damp body twitching with every breath, the bed below her drenched with sweat and arousal. Liz moved down while taking hold of her sister’s cheeks, lifting the girl up to kiss her open mouth, the elder sister’s tongue doing its best to drag away what little cum Patty hadn't already happily swallowed down, her sister's blank mind not even noticing.

Liz savored the flavor of him as she moved back to Crona. "My turn," she straddled his lap pulling his head to her breasts as she rolled her hips against his, shivering as he hugged her while his mouth latched around a nipple. _"I love you,"_ it still felt so strange saying that considering how she’d met him so recently, yet she couldn't bring herself to care. _"I love you so much."_

"I love you too," Crona smiled sweetly up at her, her chest growing warm from his words.

She leaned down and kissed him, enjoying the pleasant heat that spread throughout her till she backed up again, her little pants tickling his lips. "Hey Crona?" she asked, falling backwards onto the bed. "How long will it be before Medusa stops making us take those potions?" she asked curiously while staring up at the ceiling.

Crona frowned at the question. "Making you? I-I thought you wanted to take them."

Liz shook her head, hands reaching down to spread herself for him. "Why would I want to do that?”

Crona blinked, trying to understand the question while his focus was drawn to her folds which still filled him with wonder to this day much like all the others. “S-So you don’t get pregnant…” She looked almost identical to her sister, aside from the neatly trimmed patch of hair above compared to Patty’s wilder tuft.

Liz gave him a heated looked. “And if I said I wouldn’t mind?"

Crona tensed up, his world coming to a grinding halt as he looked into her lustful stare. _"… What?"_

Liz smiled, staring at him lovingly. "I wouldn’t really mind having your kids, Patty feels the same way too," she reached out with her legs, crossing them behind his hips to drag herself closer. "But Medusa keeps saying she may need us later, so we  _have_  to take those potions until she changes her mind," she continued while taking hold of his length, tenderly stroking it with both hands.

"But… b-but I…" he didn't know what to say! She wanted kids? He understood that something like that it was a very real risk with everything that he did with them but… "I-I don't think I'd know how to handle being a… a-a _dad_ ," how  _could_  he? "I-I'm not even as old as you are."

"That's alright," she reached up, pulling him down so he lay on top of her, his length poking at her thigh as he flushed and averted his gaze from hers. "You'd make a great dad," she reached between them, guide his tip to poke into her entrance. "If only Medusa would let you be one that is," she flexed her walls around his head drawing out a whimper as he reflexively thrusted an inch into her. "Can you talk to her?  _Please_?" She almost sounded like she was begging him.

He swallowed, mouth dry as he considered how she seemed to really want that, at least if her desperate expression was anything to go by. "I… I-I guess I could try talking to her," if she and Patty really wanted it this badly then he would do his best to make them happy, still though, to think about something like this so suddenly…

Liz noticed his discomfort lay a hand on his cheek, guiding him to look back into her loving eyes. "Hey, we can wait if you want, I just wanted to know if it _could_ happen, I'm not in that big a rush," she kissed his cheek and rubbed little circles around it with her thumb, simply thankful that he'd even consider it. "But now that you're thinking about it…" she turned herself around, her walls scraping across his sensitive tip making him gasp. "How about we do a little practice?" she looked back at him as she ground her entrance across his head, her entire body trembling in excitement. "Go ahead and give it to me as hard as you can," she gripped the bed sheets tightly, preparing herself. "And please,  _please_  cum inside me as much as you want."

Crona took hold of her hips gently, her words setting him on edge and making him feel so very nervous all of a sudden as he sat there, not knowing how to deal with this situation at al. He had never done this knowingly trying to make any of his girls pregnant, not even with Medusa during their first time despite all she had said, he _knew_ that she didn't actually mean what she was saying, but Liz… Liz actually _wanted_ it, she wanted it and even went so far as to get on her hands and knees for him which he knew she hated from a single session he immediately stopped and did his best to make up for by treating her like a goddess. If she was willing to go this far just to  _practice_  making a baby a baby for him… then he felt that he should give it his best shot to make her as happy as she wanted for going this far for him.

Crona took a deep breath then thrust forward as hard as he could, Liz's eyes going wide at the sensation of her sex stretching around him as her hands knotted into the sheets, a loud grunt leaving her as he bottomed out within her. She never liked doing it from behind, one too many rough fuckings with a two-sided strap-on by her sister had put her off the position rather swiftly, but as she lay here with his fingers digging into her hips and his cock digging against her cervix she felt surprised by how _right_ it felt. As she thought about it though it made sense considering her current partner: Her, Patty, Maka, Medusa, that girl Eruka, they were all nothing but Crona's toys now and they happily accepted that new position, but they each loved him all the more because they _knew_ he didn't think of them that way at all. He loved and respected each and every one of them separately and equally and it just made him so much more amazing to her.

Liz bit her lip as he reared himself back, only for stars to flash in front of her eyes with each new collision that followed between his cock and the door to her womb, his fingers sending jolts up her spine as they squeezed her hips to the point of bruising. Her grunts and moans steadily grew in volume with every thrust that actively began to shake the bed until inevitably devolving into slurred screams as he rammed into her mercilessly again and again, her walls almost crushing him with their tightness. She bit into the sheets trying to muffle herself but Crona noticed and found he didn’t want that one bit so he pulled back and gave her a particularly savage thrust that made her entire body go limp as her eyes snapped wide as dinner-plates. His hands slid along her and tenderly shifted her on his length, her tight walls scraping along as her twisted her onto her back so that she was facing him again, her entire body flushed with a lustful sheen of sweat. He draped himself down over her, entwining his fingers with hers while kissed her as he resumed his pace, enjoying the feeling of sucking in her increasingly loud screams into his mouth with each thrust.

She could feel him steadily growing hotter inside of her, his length thickening in preparation for what was coming, the feeling of his massive burning shaft driving its way into her core pushing Liz to the brink. She looked into his eyes, her teeth locking around his bottom lip as something seemed to appear within his focused orbs, something she could clearly make out which pushed her so far along: She could see a reflection in his eyes, one of her in a similar position, Crona’s belly softly cushioned by her swollen one as he gave the most mind-numbing massage to her thick milk-bloated breasts while rocking his godly cock in and out of her stuffed pussy. He gave her one last brutal thrust, bottoming out within her as his release came, the feeling of his hot seed exploding into her womb after seeing such a euphoric image pushing Liz over the deep end. She bit his lip  _hard_ , tasting blood as her climax rolled through her, the taste and feelings she was experiencing making her world go white with pleasure.

             She would do it, she would happily have this boy’s child, she’d let him fuck her into a coma whenever he felt like, let him use her body to breed his legacy in the most kind and loving ways imaginable. She’d give him however many children he wanted until he was satisfied or till her womb gave out, she wouldn’t stop until she gave him every fresh body she could manage until she broke… what was she thinking? She clenched around him harder, another set of images each showing scenes of incestuous depravity between her loving owner and dozens of little heads of pink and blonde, the thought pushing her right over the edge into a new orgasm around his perfect worship deserving cock.

They then lay there together for what felt like an eternity afterwards, just basking in the afterglow as they hugged each other close, panting into each other’s mouths as the boy’s spunk settled within her. " _I love you,_ " Liz mumbled into his mouth between breaths. " _I love you…_ " she moaned it like a mantra as she came down from her high, Crona steadily extracting himself from her vicelike womanhood, licking his wounded lip tenderly as he looked over what he had done proudly. “ _Crona,_ ” Liz looked back up at him, her eyes still a bit hazy until they fell on the black on his lower mouth, and the faint taste of copper within hers. "I… I bit your lip…" she panted, feeling awful.

Crona just smiled though, reassuring her with his kind and loving eyes as he panted. "It's ok… Ragnarok kept you… from going too deep."

"Sorry," her hands absently trailed down to her stomach, pressing down on the heat trapped inside. "That was  _amazing_ ," she moaned, shivering as the seed along the length of her tunnel was pushed out. "We need to practice like that more often."

Crona laughed softly. "You sound like Patty."

Liz chuckled at that. "Then you really do make people crazy," she weakly lifted a hand towards him. "Can you get me one of those potions?" she asked, earning a surprised frown from the boy. "Don't want to piss off the boss lady," she pointed out, until she noticed his puzzled expression and smiled. "Hey, I wasn't kidding Crona, I can wait until you're ready," she rubbed her belly affectionately. "This is more than enough for now."

Crona stood on unsteady legs, moving to the drawer next to the bed. Medusa had filled the entire thing to the brim with dozens of the potions after his first night with Liz and Patty, stating that she knew it would no doubt be empty by the end of the week. He found he couldn’t really blame her for the excessive precaution as he pulled one of the last five that were left in the drawer, handing it down to Liz as he crawled into bed next to her.

Crona was left to his own thoughts again while Liz steadily drank her vial, what she had said about Patty wanting a child made him think. "Do you think that Maka and Eruka want that too?" he wondered out loud. "Kids?"

Liz nodded without hesitation. "Definitely," there wasn’t a doubt in her mind about the statement. "I guarantee that any girl you sleep with would want your kids by the end of the night." She smiled at his thoughtful face. "And while this girl would certainly enjoy nothing more than to sit here and cuddle she knows she can't," she reached out for him. "Carry me?"

Crona turned his back to her, letting her wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He glanced at Patty's unconscious form as he stood up. "Shouldn't we…"

Liz just shook her head vehemently. "Believe me,  _never_  wake her up unless you absolutely have to," she kissed his back while he gave her sister a parting glance. "Now come on, let's go get cleaned up," he could feel her smiling against him. "And who knows, maybe we can get some more practice in," she chuckled. "I heard shower sex can be fun."

Crona shook his head, barely believing the energy the sisters had. They almost made  _him_  look normal in comparison.

…

 

Medusa looked over Maka's flushed body, eyeing the girl's vacant stare and dripping sex with a sultry smile from the Meister’s position against the wall, her arms held above her as a constant flow of her arousal dripped into a growing puddle on the stone beneath her. Medusa had been enjoying herself immensely over the past collection of days, relishing the torture she'd been putting Maka through in their free time along while denying Crona the pleasure of the girl’s company. She mainly loved how she had learned after just the second day of testing on Maka that his presence wouldn't affect the results of her tests in the slightest. She had continued to keep it from him for as long as she had as just another way to mess with him, to try and work her way towards forcing a reaction from her son.

Though if she were honestly having little Maka all to herself was also a nice treat. "Maka, it's  _play_   _time_ ," she smiled as the girl reacted, her legs reflexively pressing together as she dripped onto the floor. “Always so excited, you’re such a perverted girl,” Medusa shook her head while snapping her fingers, catching the small girl as the restraints disappeared. "So, what do you want to do today?" she asked, carrying Maka over to the small bed inside the testing room and Maka facedown across her lap, a hand trailing to the girl's soaked lips.

" _Spank me,_ " she whimpered, shaking from the feeling of Medusa's touch.

The witch chuckled, it had been an interesting bit of information she had gathered after their first session together, Maka was a little masochist, not quite an extreme on but certainly nothing to scoff at either. “Ah-ah-ah, we’ve been over this Maka,” her hand slid over one of the girl’s already bruise littered ass cheeks, spanking seemed to be the girl's favorite pain. "What do you say?" she teased, sliding a finger up the girls dripping slit.

"Please spank me Lady Medusa," Make replied instantly, squirming under the witch's touch.

"Good girl," Medusa raised her hand up and a loud  _clap_  followed as her hand connected with a tortured moan leaving the girl as the witch pondered her wet palm humorously. "My, _someone_ is wet today," she spanked her again harder, digging her nails in to squeeze Maka's abused skin. "Why is that?"

Maka smiled weakly, her mind barely registering Medusa's words. _"You said the tests are_ _over!_ _"_ she squeaked out the last word as Medusa spanked her again. "S-so I can see Crona- _ah_!" another savage slap. "…  _Again_ ," her backside stung wonderfully as the woman began to pet the glowing flesh.

Medusa understood how she felt perfectly, she had been satisfying herself well enough with the girl for the past four days, trapping her so she couldn't go to Crona herself, but the need for Crona's touch kept growing within the two of them each passing day. It had taken her some time to finally get around to it, a few final tests to confirm just what it was she had been looking for within Maka, and with the knowledge that Eruka would be returning soon from her latest mission she supposed that the torture had gone on long enough. Not to mention the fact that she relished the thought of Crona's no doubt negative reaction to her revealing that she had lied to him the entire time and that he could have enjoyed Maka at any time. Maybe she'd finally make him snap and take some action against her, some wonderfully abusive degrading action, a witch could hope…

"Yes, well, I suppose I've kept you to myself long enough," another parting slap. "And I have to admit I've missed my son," she grabbed Maka by the hair roughly, lifting her up then tossing her onto her back carelessly. "How about we go see him once we're done here?" Maka nodded, her body limp on its back. "Now what do you say?"

"Thank you, Lady Medusa," she moaned, ready and waiting.

"Very good," Medusa let out a few arrows to tease Maka's nipples while reaching down to pinch the Meister’s clit, absolutely loving the girl's scream as she came instantly. "You're such a little slut aren't you Maka?" she pinched and tugged at the girl's nub as her arrows prodded her chest prolonging the stream coming from the girl's sex as she whimpered, her body spasming uncontrollable. "Just look at you, spreading your legs for someone who isn't Crona, wetting the bed like a worthless animal."

" _I'm sorry,_ " she groaned weakly.

"Oh, I'm not criticizing you," Medusa retracted the arrows, taking a moment to look over her handiwork, to see Maka lay sprawled over the bed, the sheets beneath her wet twitching slit absolutely soaked with the girl’s arousal. "I'm simply pointing out the facts," she stood up then, brushing at her robes. "Now get up, I'm sure Crona would love to see you after so long."

Maka amazingly pushed herself up without much effort bringing a satisfactory smile to Medusa's lips, this was a one of the side effects Medusa had discovered during her tests, Crona's mad blood had steadily changed the Meister, made her much sturdier than before, she could walk away from things that would normally put someone her size out for a week. Medusa felt a pleasant shiver as she could only imagine how Crona could have affected the sisters during her time spent away from monitoring them, the possibilities of their changes giving her a sudden urge to go test them. She was already thinking up what could be done to the two of them as Maka went over to the drawer, looking for one of the dresses Medusa had custom made for her.

"Leave it," the witch ordered. "Toy's like you and the others don't need clothes at home unless we're expecting guests," she waved for the girl to follow.

Maka dropped the fabric without question. "Yes ma'am," she looked up thoughtfully as she followed Medusa. "Do you think he missed me?" She asked hopefully?

"He does seem to love your…" how could she describe it? " _Condition_ , almost obsessively, so I'd imagine he's missed you."

Maka smiled, hoping so more than everything. "I hope Liz and Patty have been taking care of him."

"Oh believe me, they have," the scene of Crona and Liz's  _practice_  she had witnessed from a snake in the shadows tickling her, though at the same time it made her think a bit about what it was that they were practicing for.

How would Crona's blood react with a weapon or Meister when having a child? Would it amplify the child's abilities or create entirely new ones? Would it allow for more Meister-weapon hybrids her son? So many question's flooded through her mind, all of them making her almost giddy with the prospect of all the experiments she could do to find out the answers. And then her thoughts expanded even further when she sensed the snakes she placed inside of Eruka entering the base, the young witch returning from the last mission Medusa gave her, how would he affect witches? How much had he already affected Medusa and Eruka? The woman had neglected to run any serious tests outside of psychoanalysis to figure out what had come over her mind while within the effect of her son’s madness, she’d have to get around to fixing that soon.

That could wait however, she still had so many more important ones to run with the Guinee-pigs around her. "Tell me something Maka, have you thought about having a child with Crona?" she asked, making conversation as her mind raced with the ever-expanding possibilities.

"Of course I’ve thought about it!" Maka answered excitedly, eyes widening brightly. "I'd _love_ something like that!" she calmed a bit right after, trying to actually think about it. "Though, I don't want to rush things," she clasped her hands behind her back, her feet kicking out in overexaggerated steps. "We're still pretty young, and I want to help Crona get as strong as he could be above everything else."

"That's good to hear you think that way," Medusa glanced back at her, thinking about all she had discovered in just a few days about Crona's effect on others. "Liz seems to feel the exact same way."

Maka smiled. "I knew she'd fall for him," her smile went a little crooked. "What does Patty think about him?"

"That Crona's cock is the best thing to ever happen to her," Medusa chuckled, thinking back to some of their sessions she witnessed. "She certainly likes it rough, she usually ends up a passed out mess face first on the floor every time."

Maka's face heated up a bit. "Is Crona dealing with her ok?"

"Don’t worry, Liz is keeping her in line," Medusa closed in on a door at the end of the hall. "Though why don’t you go see for yourself? We’re here-"

Maka thoughtlessly pushed past her before the door was even halfway open, eyes locking onto Crona, Patty and Liz sitting on a soft couch in front of a big TV instantly. _"Crona!"_ she ran towards him, her voice startling him.

The next thing Crona knew Maka tackled him, her nude body pressing against him as she hugged him close. "Maka?" he was surprised to say the least. "What are you doing here?" he noticed Medusa walking in behind her.

Medusa shrugged. "I got bored with my little ploy, plus she really missed playing with you."

Crona frowned at her as Maka kissed his cheek. "Ploy?"

"Medusa lied," Maka answered, too happy to think about the fact that she was ratting the witch out. "You could have played with me whenever you wanted when she was testing me but she kept me locked up, so you couldn't," she ground herself against his leg as he stared at his mother's smug face.

"You… you lied?" Crona believed it without a doubt but still… _"Why?"_

"Oh please Crona, you know how I love playing with you however possible," Medusa chuckled as Liz glared at her, giving a concerned glance to Crona as he could only stare at his mother, the irritation he had felt earlier growing into full blown anger. She had kept Maka away from him for all that time when it didn't affect her tests at all?! Medusa smirked as he slowly glared. "Oh my, come on Crona, it's not like you'd expect anything less," she was right, he wasn't surprised at all. "And now that Eruka is back from her last mission all your toys are here to play," she gestured around the room. "So, you can enjoy yourself as much as you want tonight," she said just as a door on the opposite side of the room opened.

Eruka walked in surprising Crona from his irritable thoughts. "Eruka?" he hadn't actually believed his mother when she said the young witch was back, thinking it was just another cruel joke.

"Hi Crona," she waved with a smile, then faced Medusa. "Everything you asked for is done," she reported with a little bow.

But Medusa didn’t notice and just looked past her as five small bodies followed her through the door, one of them closing it behind her. "Eruka, where's Free?" And why were the Mizune sisters with her? Her last mission was to make contact with them and feed them the lie that the Academy had killed their sister, not bring them here.

"Practicing," the frog-witch answered. "He was having trouble with his powers, so he left to work on them."

"And the Mizune sisters?" Medusa asked, her tattoo's slithering beneath her clothes cautiously as the small witches found their stares drawn to Maka, an eyebrow raised on each of their faces as they took in her nude body grinding across Crona.

Eruka blushed a bit, noticing it as well. "I uh, I told them about Crona and how he had some Academy students as slaves, and _well_ …" she shrugged, not knowing what else to do. "They wanted to come get a look themselves."

Medusa relaxed a bit, . "Really? How interesting," very actually considering her recent thoughts, more test subject perhaps… "Well then, welcome Mizune family, I hope you find things to your liking."

" _Chi-Chi-Chi,_ " they answered in unison.

"Who are they?" Crona asked, looking at the little witches curiously, they looked exactly like a witch he had seen with Eruka during a Mass he’d attended in the past.

"Some friends of mine who wanted to meet you," Eruka glanced down at them, feeling a little embarrassed about Maka. "Uh, so there they are," she gestured to Maka and the sisters.

The Mizunes stared at the three girls around Crona for a moment then snickered together as four of them floated off the ground and moved towards the air above the one still on the floor. They stacked themselves up on top of each other, one after the other, their mousy little hats disappearing into the clothes of the one above them. Every non-witch present watched the strange pillar the five had made curiously until it suddenly glowed a bright pink then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You know, I honestly didn't believe Eruka at first," a much taller, seductively dressed Mizune stepped out of the cloud, crossing her arms around her scantily clad bust as she looked Crona over. "And yet here you are with a bunch of students just like she said."

Liz looked the new witch over. "So, who are you supposed to be?"

"Just someone looking for some payback for her dead sister," she eyed Maka curiously. "So, what exactly did you  _do_  to them?" the girl looked like she had already came…

"Crona just convinced them that his side is better is all," Medusa answered, going over to the couch, nudging Maka to the side while placing a hand in Crona's lap. "My son can be very persuasive," he shivered, her hand quickly raising a tent beneath his robe, he may be irritated with her but that didn't change how she made him feel.

"Wow, so you really are a sicko like Eruka said huh?" Mizune asked making the young witch squeak.

Medusa glanced at Eruka, brow raised. "Did she now?"

Mizune saw the wordless plea in her friends eyes and shrugged. "Well not in those words exactly, no," she licked her lips, eyeing the boy with a sultry smile. "She just said that the kid was so good that even his mom wanted to fuck him," Eruka tugged her hat down around her head upon hearing that, just trying to disappear.

"That's true enough I suppose," Medusa kissed her son’s cheek, squeezing the tip of his tent. "Would you like to come find out?"

"I think I just might," she looked over the others. "First things first though," she focused on Crona. "You wouldn't mind letting me borrow your girls for a bit before we get to know each other, would you big boy?"

"What for?" Crona frowned, wondering what she could possibly want with them.

"Nothing serious, and I promise you'll enjoy it," she walked over to the couch, brushing a hand against his cheek. "Hell, I'll even let you join in, you seem a little tense after all," she nudged his tent with her knee sending a shiver across his body.

Crona looked between all the girls around him, their flushed arousal evident, they weren't arguing yet so… "Uh… I-I guess that's alright," she didn't sound like she was threatening them either, so what was the harm in going along for now?

"Great," she grabbed Crona's hand, pulling him from the couch. "Can I tell your toys what to do?"

Crona rubbed his arm, a bit uncomfortable with how she made them sound like objects. "Ok…"

"Great," she turned to the girls. "Everyone strip down," Mizune dragged the footrest of the couch over and sat down, crossing a leg over the other as she watched.

Crona watched as Maka gestured to her body with a smile while Liz and Patty began taking off their already skimpy clothes and then looked at Medusa as she stood up to come over to him only for him to swallow, mouth dry as he psyched himself up for what came next. "Y-you too."

Medusa stopped in place a frown on her face. "Excuse me?"

"Y-you still owe me," he tried to straighten up in an attempt to act with authority. "You never gave me my reward for my last mission."

Medusa just stared at him as she tried to remember, to prove him wrong, only for nothing to pop up in her mind. Had she… she couldn't have forgotten, she'd never forget something as important as… _She had!_ She could only laugh as she realized he was right. "My-my how long have you been sitting on this?" she wondered aloud as she took hold of her robe.

Mizune glanced back at Eruka. "You want to join in too?" she asked with a smirk.

Eruka looked between her and Crona, feeling a little worried, knowing of Mizune's more carnal urges, Crona wouldn't let anything happen to her right? Then again if Mizune made the boy do what she wanted… "I guess that's alright," she moved over to the couch, grabbing at her dress.

When all four girls and Medusa stood naked in front of them Mizune snapped her fingers, the couch disappearing in a plume of smoke and replaced by a large bed big enough for everyone present to use. "Alright, everybody stand up in a line," she snapped her fingers again and a bag came into existence in her arms which she set down on the foot rest to then pull out a handful of tiny black-rings while the women got into place in order from left to right: Medusa, Eruka, Liz, Patty, Maka.

Medusa eyed them cautiously, with the faintest of worries as well. "Are those what I think they are?"

Crona frowned as Mizune nodded. "What are they?" They looked a bit familiar, almost like downsized versions of the ring Medusa placed on him during his conditioning…

"Denial bands," she pulled out a number of small pink ovals and a box of bandages which then brought over to Maka first. "Put them on someone’s crotch and the person can’t orgasm unless given permission, and they can't take them off either until the owner shuts them off," she slid the ring around Maka’s clit, the girl locking up a fraction as the cold metal seemed to tighten itself around her erect nub. “They’re really good for getting people worked up, or for punishments,” she continued on as she grabbed up her vibes which she bandaged onto her clit, with another set going onto each nipple before the mouse-witch moved on to Patty. "Don't worry kid," she glanced back at Crona's worried expression. "All I need to do is snap my fingers and they shut off instantly," she grinned while putting the same assortment of gadgets onto Patty.

Crona swallowed nervously still, watching the youngest Thompson brush her fingers across the bandages, pressing on them and giggling as Mizune continued down the line. "Ok then…" So long as he could tell her when to let his girls go he was ok with this so far.

When Mizune finally finished placing the last of her set against Medusa's clit she went back to the bag, twirling a finger over her shoulder as she bent down. "Alright, everyone turn around and bend over," she rooted around in her bag as they did what she said, each of their sexes facing Crona as she turned back around, a number of identical toys in her hands, each a little smaller than his penis in length and width but covered in dozens of little bumps that seemed to be leaking out a liquid to coat their lengths as she went back to Maka first. "Hope you don't mind stretching her out a bit," Crona didn't understand what she meant by that, he was bigger than those toys…

Maka squirmed not knowing what Mizune was doing behind her, only knowing that it sounded ominous. "What are you guys talking about back-" she locked up and squealed when Mizune shoved the toy into her, the tip reaching just a bit away from her deepest point as she shook from the sudden penetration, whimpering as Mizune moved on to Patty.

Each girl moaned in varying muffled degrees as Mizune placed the toys inside of them, but that confused her a bit as she failed to understand how not a single one of the girls had screamed from something as large as those toys being put in so roughly. With Medusa on the other hand she had expected the witch to remain almost the same, a faint flush to her cheeks being the only change in her stoic stare. Mizune looked over her handiwork, ignoring the lack of reasonable reaction for now, to nod at the sight of their folds reflexively clenching around the toys.

Then she clapped her hands, rubbing them together gleefully. "Ok, one last thing," she went back to the bag.

Crona frowned. "W-what else is there?"

 _"Their asses of course,"_  she mumbled, digging through the bag as Crona's eyes went wide.

“ _What?!”_ He cried out, not expecting the answer at all.

She raised a brow at the outcry. "What do you mean what?" she looked back at the line of girls that hadn't heard her whispered statement then back to him, frowning herself now. "Wait… you're telling me that with all of them you haven't done it there yet?" Crona shook his head and she laughed. "Oh boy, it looks like you're in for a treat today then," she laughed as she pulled out another set of the ribbed toys, the items self-lubing just like the first did.

"What is that?" he asked, referring to the clear liquid coating the toys.

"Oh just another little magic item," she said, sliding her slick hand around the toy. "It's a really cool item for sex, works as a great lube and scrubs a girl clean as a whistle for a whole twenty-four hours," she smiled back at him as she spread Maka's cheeks open, the girl shivering with anxiety and puzzlement at the conversation. "Nobody wants to fuck a dirty ass after all do they?" Then pressed the tip to Maka's tiny hole and shoved it all the way before she could even react, treating Crona to the sight of her back arching as she screamed, her sex clamping down in the toy inside of it as her ass stretched around the second. She was gripping the sheets so tightly now, her ass tingling from the magical gel as it went to work coating soaking into and cleaning her insides. "There, now we'll just let that sit in there for a bit and do its job," she moved on to Patty next who was looking at Maka’s trembling frame excitedly.

Once more she went down the row only this time each girl reacted how she had expected, going limp as the girth of the toy knocked the air out of them upon entering their unexperienced holes, and even Medusa reacted this time, a gasp coming out as her ass was filled up. Crona could only stare at the sight in front of him now, his cock twitching beneath his robe as each girl squirmed before him, their twitching folds soaking the sheets below with their arousal.

Mizune smiled while watching him. "See? I told you you'd like it," she took his hand and dragged the foot-rest over to the other side of the bed so that they sat face to face with everyone on the bed before she drifted down onto her knees in front of him, a hand going to the bottom of his robe. "Now then, how about we get to know each other while we let the others get ready for you?" she suggested with a simple snap of her fingers.

Crona thought he heard a faint  _buzz_  before each girl on the bed tensed up, their moans soon all he could hear as they writhed in unison on the bed as every toy Mizune had placed on and in them activated at the same time. Each of them reacted differently to the vibrators but each and every one of them made him throb just the same. Maka's eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she lay limp, Patty's eyes had gone hazy as she devolved into maddened giggles, Liz had her face buried into the bed sheets trying to keep her moans from coming out, Eruka's mouth hung open with an almost pained expression and Medusa was trying her best to hide her reaction, her fists clenched tight in front of her as her lips trembled together.

Mizune watched each twitch from the tent in his robe as he looked down the line. "Wow, you're a lively one aren't you?" she chuckled, lifting his robe up and tossing it off into a corner.

She had to admit already she liked what she saw, the bulge straining to get out of the boy briefs and the faint smell of musk filling up her nose while putting a hungry smile on her lips. When she hooked her thumbs to pull down his underwear however her smile disappeared and was replaced by a slack jaw as the thing between his legs snapped out to flick her right in the forehead with a sticky wet _slap_. She then sat there dumbly, watching it bob and flex in front of her as Crona shifted slightly to kick his legs out of his underwear.

She gulped, a lump in how throat as she licked dry lips. "That's… that's a really big dick," was all she could think to say as she reached out hesitantly, her fingers wrapping it up in a tender hold, her disbelief trying to convince her that the second she actually touched it the thing would fade away. It remained as it was however as she took it with both hands, his girth too large to hold all the way with just one, her eyes just staring at it in awe. "So that's why they didn't react when I put those toys in," she just laughed, watching a bead of pre leak form on his tip from her touch. "They've been getting fucked by this huge thing!"

Crona shifted around at her words, embarrassed. "C-can you please not say things like that?"

Mizune licked her lips in anticipation. "Kid you let me have this thing and I'll do whatever you want," she snapped her fingers yet again, her clothes disappearing in another plume of smoke before without another word she kissed the side of his base, licking along his length until she got to his tip where she kissed it again. She took him in her mouth and gave his head a little suck, licking up his pre with a moan before she pulled off, stroking him still. "Come on kid, let's see if this thing is just for show," she opened her mouth wide.

He just looked at her for a second as she put her hands on her lap, a faint sense of Deja-vu rolling through him as he hesitantly put his hands in her hair, tensing up with excitement when she gave him an affirmative nod. He placed his tip into her mouth, shivering as she eagerly wrapped her around it, sucking and rolling her tongue around him with expert speed. He then slowly inch in, shaking as the wet heat of her mouth took him in further and further until he held her against his pelvis, his penis curved deep in her throat as he looked down at her flushed face, her nose in his pubes, her throat swallowing around him as she gave him a demure look. He pulled himself out to the tip moaning as she sucked on him the whole time, her mouth trying to pull him back into its wet embrace while she gave him another nod, a groan rippling through his cock as she tried to give him a go ahead. Crona understood the message all too well as he gripped her hair tightly and them rammed himself back down, his cock slipping down her throat with ease, the satisfying sensation of her heat and his balls slapping into her chin urging him to continue. Crona began thrusting in and out, his mind drifting back to memories of his first time doing this to Medusa, the lustful nostalgia coursing through him and giving his thrusts just the tiniest bit of extra brutality. It felt so nice, the feeling of her tongue flattened against the underside of his length, her well timed sucks whenever he reared back, and the  _sounds_  she made! He slammed down even harder with each maddening wet  _gluck_  that escaped through his cock as he pounded into the back of her throat, harder and harder until he was sure she’d have bruises on the inside of her neck. He looked up to the girls on the bed, feeling himself grow even hotter as he took in their their unabashed looks of lust while they reacted to him using Mizune, each girl getting a flash through their eyes of themselves in the exact same position, the thought making each clench up tightly around all that filled them.

He focused mainly on Medusa however, watching his mother's face as her mask slowly fell apart, her lips parting and letting out one of the sweetest moans he had ever heard from her. “ _Crona…_ ”

The sound of her pained moaning of his name matched with the sight of them all constantly on the brink of orgasm along with the feeling of Mizune's throat finally got to him. His length thickened with every thrust, his balls churned with their scalding hot load right before he rammed into Mizune's mouth one last time, the thickly packed orbs bouncing against the witch’s chin one final time. She moaned around him as rope after rope of white hot cum hosed down her throat. He was so  _good_ , so _perfect_! How had she not found out about this perfect stud of a cute little bitch-breaker before? How had she gone so long without knowing the bliss of his sticky hot cum settling into a bubbling pool within her belly?

She had no idea and that was unacceptable as Crona extracted her from his length and let her lean against his legs, enjoying the sound of her panting below him.  _"So it's… not just for show…"_  Mizune said between pants, looking up at him with amusement and adoration.

"So, is that it?" Crona asked, eyes drifting back to the others wondering what they were feeling right now being unable to climax, wondering if it felt anything like when he experienced it.

"Oh no, it's definitely not," she got up unsteadily as she moved over to collapsed onto her stomach face to face with Liz as she spread her cheeks open behind her. "Come over here kid," she pushed her butt up with her knees and presented herself to him, Crona’s eyes briefly glancing down to look over her surprisingly tight looking close-lipped peach-fuzz encompassed slit. "Since you haven't ever done anal before, how about you let me show you how it's done?" she looked back at him as he followed her up onto the bed to kneel behind her. "First things first, can you lick it? It can really hurt if it isn't wet," Crona looked over the tiny hole, face scrunching up in a frown as he glanced at the handle of the toys buried inside the girls. "Its fine!" she assured him, desperate to feel his touch. "I use some of that stuff every morning so I'm ready for anything," she waved her ass in the air for him. " _Please_ ," she begged. "I love the feeling so  _much_!"

Crona took hold of her hips, lifting her up so that her pink hole was level with his mouth, nothing but the scent of her aroused cunt filling his nostrils as she placed his thumbs on either side of it, making the mouse-witch moan as he gave it a light stretch. He hesitantly licked it, feeling her twitch as he took in its flavor, it wasn't as bad as he had expected, in fact it wasn't bad at all, it just tasted like freshly washed skin, salty to an almost unnoticeable degree. He kissed her hole, his tongue pushing its way into the rippling velvet of her anus, her moans egging him on as she squeezed the tight passage around him until he finally pulled back, watching the little hole slowly close itself back up, he was going to be inside of that?

He poked it a couple times with a slicked finger, poking in a single joint, then the next then all the way to the knuckle. " _Oh that’s good~_ " Mizune groaned as he tugged it out, the feeling of her tight hole trying to suck him back into its clenching heat putting him on edge. “ _I’m ready for the real thing when you are,_ ” she gave another seductive wave of her hips before Crona stilled them with his hands. “ _Do it~_ ” she sang the second she felt his bulbous tip prod her. “ _Do-it-do-it-do-it-do-it…_ ” she chanted, rocking herself back to push it deeper against her hole.

Then he gave a rock of his own hips, pushing his well lubed cock forward, both his and Mizune's eyes going wide as he pierced the first few inches of his member inside her. They moaned in unison as she contracted around him, her tightness unlike anything he had ever experienced before and his size larger than anything she'd ever taken. "W-what is this?" Crona whimpered, involuntarily thrusting another inch into her as she clenched and moaned around him.

 _"This is my ass- ah!"_  Mizune hissed as Crona reared himself back out to the tip, the soft velvet of her ass clinging to him the whole time. " _Oh, that's it…_ " she moaned, the heat of his cock driving her mad. " _You're so damn_ huge _!_ " she yelled as he pushed back in, hilting himself entirely inside her before setting up a slow pace, just savoring the feeling of her wet burning tightness around him as he slid in and out. _"This is sho great,"_ she slurred, doing her best to slam herself backwards to meet his thrusts in an attempt to urge them to come faster. "Come on kid, don't just sit there going slow all night, I can take it!" She begged, desperate for more. "Hurry up and  _fuck_   _me! Fuck my ass raw!_ " Crona grit his teeth and slammed forward, giving her just what she wanted as he reared back and began to give her nothing but long-dick thrusts from tip to base. "Y _es-yes-yes_!" she shook with each impact of his hips, her cheeks rippling with every strike. "Fuck me!  _Fuck me so hard so I can't walk tomorrow!"_  she screamed, her voice going hoarse. " _Fuck me and use my ass like a cum dump!_ "

She was so loud she made Patty seem quiet in comparison, if that were even possible, and her screams seemed to just keep on growing in volume as she begged for him to break her further, to fill her, to  _use_  her, her words just egging him on, urging him to go even harder. He could get used to this honestly, having a girl that screamed for him to use her instead of just please her like Patty did, he loved making his girls happy of course, but as he sat there with Mizune, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic with each scream begging for his cum, he could only think of how good  _he_  felt. How good it felt every time his swelling sack collided with her aching cunt, her arousal smearing into his skin as he began to drape himself over her, his hands rubbing over the whisker marks flanking her belly button and making her spasm while he hugged her as he shifted into shallow clapping thrusts. She could feel it coming, feel him getting thicker within her as his hands moved to manhandle her breasts, one last savage thrust bottoming him out into her. She couldn’t stop the broken scream from being torn through her lips as he dug his nails into her chest came inside of her, the sensation of the first few spurts of thick warm spunk coating her insides with a lovely shade of white pushing her over the edge into her own climax.

She went limp beneath him as he filled her, every new pump of his cum causing her to squeeze around him, milking even more out into her. " _Oh yeeeees!_ " she moaned as Crona collapsed against her, his lips brushing against her neck, making her giggle a bit as he rolled onto his back, dragging her on top of him. “ _I can see what Eruka sees in him,_ ” she thought to herself as he continued to lovingly peck her neck, tenderly pulling himself from her, his cock popping from her now gaping hole as he placed her down beside him. " _That… that was incredible,"_  she whispered with a tremor as some cum leaked from her abused hole. " _You're incredible._ "

"Did that feel good?" Crona asked, hoping it did.

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "You definitely know how to give a girl what she wants, I can't feel my legs."

"Is that ok?" he wondered with a frown, it really didn't sound like it.

She just nodded though. "Yeah, it means you did it right," the two were then drawn to a moan beside them and they looked over to the other girls, the mouse-witch flicking between each of their tearstained faces with relish, they probably felt like they were going to explode by now. "What do you want to do with them?" Crona looked from Maka to Medusa, looked over each of his beloved pets until his eye came to rest on his mother's pained expression, a sudden thought that made a crooked smile twist his lips he pushed himself to his feet.

He walked over to the other side of the bed, a hand settling down to rest on Medusa's butt, peeling one cheek to the side to let him see her toy filled holes. "Mizune, you can let the others finish," she raised a hand to snap but stopped when she saw Crona take a breath. "Not Medusa though," the seductive pinkette smirked with a snap and all but Medusa locked up in place and screamed on the bed in unison, the intensity of their tortuously built up climaxes soaking that part of the bed all the way through to the springs as they all came undone and passed out the moment the dams put on their release were unlocked. Crona took hold of the toy in Medusa's folds meanwhile, watching his mother closely as he thought about exactly what it was that he was doing. "… T-that ring is going to stay on," he swallowed, barely believing what he was saying as he pulled the toy out, drawing a whimper from her. "Y-you always messed with me before, n-never letting me finish so many times while you got to have all the fun," he tugged one side of his mother’s gaping cunt lips to the side, drawing a weak moan from her as she felt his searing tip prod into them. “Now it’s my turn,” and with that he gave her a single rough thrust, bottoming himself inside her and tearing a broken sob from her lips.

Crona winced as he gripped his mother’s hips so tight they’d surely bruise, the feeling of the toy buzzing in her ass massaging his cock as it stretched her folds to their limit. He gave her no mercy as he began to thrust, thinking only of himself and how _good_ it felt to punish her for once, to be the one in charge while his mother learned what it felt like to be teased and used. There was no loving embrace, no tender touches to please her, just an endless pace of rough fucking into her womb, her arousal climbing until it came to an unpassable block. She groaned, desperately rolling her hips back into her son’s savage ramming in a hope of reaching her climax, but nothing came of it as he selfishly abused her towards only his own end.

             “So kid, how does it feel?” Mizune asked curiously, taking her time as she went down the rest of the line, slowly removing the toys from each girl’s gaping passages as they moaned limply in their knocked-out bliss. “Feel good knowing you’re pretty much raping your mom?” She smirked as he tensed and gave the woman a particularly rough thrust that made her cry out. “You really are a couple of weird ones,” the mouse shook her head as she climbed up behind him, her hands reaching to cup his swinging testicles. “You’re getting off to raping your own mother…” She massaged the sloshing orbs while listening intently to Medusa’s pained yet somehow even more pleasured grunts from each bed-creaking thrust. “And _she’s_ getting off on being raped,” she chuckled to herself as Crona’s thrusts began to get more erratic. “What a perverted mother and son you are,” she noted while giving his sack a squeeze.

Medusa sobbed long and hard as her son buried himself as deep as possible within her, his thick load filling her up to the brim and only adding to the already agonizing heat that had built up inside of her from his actions. But no matter how much her body burned for release, no matter how much she wanted to beg and cry for him to ease up and give her just one single climax, she couldn’t think of anything other than the _pride_ she felt welling up within her. It was finally happening, he had finally taken action against her, he’d _hurt_ her, demeaned her, he’d taken the first steps along the path of becoming the dominant abusive partner she wanted him to be. His confidence after this incident could only continue to grow, especially now that he had the threat of putting these rings back on and turning her into a broken pile of climax-denied mush if he ever got fed up with her again. The thought did nothing but swell the pride and excitement blooming in her chest as her son extracted himself from her sloppy well fucked tunnel, a single drop of his release managing to drip out of her before another scream tore through her as the buzzing toy from before was jammed back in place, a good majority of his heat escaping out around it as he shoved it down to the handle.

_Medusa could just groan in place, her body aching everywhere as Crona shifted up to side beside her face. "I love you,”_ _she whimpered, tone full of adoration as Crona patted his lap while looking towards Mizune._

Crona smiled down at his mother as the buxom mouse-witch straddled him. "I love you too mom," he replied while Mizune pecked his cheek, giving a few rolls of her pussy against his length. "Can you make them buzz harder?" He asked the other witch directly while turning her around in his lap, a frown on her face until his drenched cock slipping into her well stretched ass with ease while one of his hands trailed to the pinkette’s dripping folds.

“You’re so mean~” She could only laugh and gasp while barely managing to lift a weak hand up to snap.

             Medusa didn’t even have a chance to shake her head and beg before her world went white, the vibrations kicking up in their unified intensity and doing nothing but filling her with more pent up need as she was treated to him tenderly kissing Mizune’s neck while playing with her slit as his thick cock throbbed inside her ass. Mizune moaned in place, her hips jumping while her hands went to her whisker printed belly, contenting herself to simply rub circles around it while enjoying the warmth she felt radiating from beneath the skin as this boy treated her to the another of the greatest lays she believed she’d ever or _would ever_ have. And as for Medusa? All she could think about as she lay there writhing in her painful denial was how _proud_ of her son she was at that moment as he sat there, torturing the mother he’d just raped with the sight of something he’d continue to deprive her of until he finally got around to changing his mind.

If he ever did that is…


	6. Training and Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crona's girls decided to do a bit of training in the hopes of being useful to the boy later while the young stud gets to enjoy a parting gift from Mizune to punish and condition his mother into someone desperate to make up for all the awful things she'd done to him and his lovers.
> 
> [The first Impregnation is at hand!]

Mizune awoke the very next morning to two things that made her smile, a blissfully sore yet equally satisfied body and Crona's peaceful face, a chuckle rolling through her as the boy turned in his sleep, a hand draping itself across her breasts before she took the chance to really look him over. He actually was a pretty cute looking kid now that she had time to look, and that  _thing_  between his legs was definitely a nice point in his favor too. All things considered she believed that she would enjoy living here with this kid while Medusa followed whatever plans she’d came up with, though if she was actually going to do that she'd have to have a word with those other girls. She liked him, and she definitely wanted him, but she didn't want to step on any toes and ruin any established boundaries, she was the newcomer here after all.

Speaking of the other girls though, where were they? When she took the time to look around the bed Mizune found that it was empty except for Medusa on the other side, a faint buzzing coming from the woman’s rear. When she actually thought about it however the shower was the first thing that came to mind and when she took a moment listen she found she could hear the telltale sounds of water and muffled voices. Mizune looked down at Crona's peaceful face then begrudgingly pulled his hand from her chest as she got up, part of her not wanting to leave his side, but then Medusa groaned beside her and the mouse slowly grinned as an idea formed, a way to keep Crona happy even after she was gone.

She moved over and pushed the unconscious witch onto her back, eyes drifting down to the soaked bed sheets beneath her, the smell of arousal and sweat adding an excited flush to the seductress’ cheeks. That kid was  _cruel_ , leaving his own mom alone the whole night with all this stuff in her, even going so far as to torment her by giving Mizune climax after climax in front of her, it gave the mouse chills just thinking about what he’d be willing to do with her personally, but for now… She took hold of the two toys in Medusa's holes and pulled them out slowly, drawing a long groan from the witch until her body finally let go with wet _pops_.

Mizune set the toys aside, snapping her fingers so her bag of tricks fell beside her in a plume of smoke, her smile growing as she peeled away one of the bandages from Medusa's nipple, the rotor beneath falling out. She dug around in her bag as she lazily tugged the other bandages away, the snap of the Band-Aid being pulled away sending a jolt through Medusa's body. Mizune grinned when she found what she was looking for as she tossed away the bandage: A small pink remote that she rolled the dial down on with her thumb, the buzzing of the toys and rotors cutting off in response.

She set the remote beside the toys and rotors beside her as she pulled out another set of fresh bandages and a jar of gel which she popped open and put down before she replaced the vibrators and bandages over Medusa's clit and nipples. She then took hold of one of the long toys, shoving it into the jar with a lewd _squelch_ , letting the magical device absorb the substance inside for a bit before she lined it up with the witch's already stretched and gaping holes. She then proceeded to shov it in harshly, Medusa's hands fisting through the bed sheets as she was filled once more, an unconscious moan escaping her mouth as her face twisted with pleasured discomfort. Mizune did the same with her other hole, then took hold of the remote and clicked the dial to the low setting, the buzzing returning to its original level as she placed the remote onto Crona's chest, he was going to love this when he woke up…

She gave the snake a once over then took out a pen and paper from her bag as she left Medusa's body, writing out a quick note for the boy, he seemed like he really wanted to teach his mom a lesson, and that remote was going to give him exactly what he wanted. She couldn't help laughing to herself at the thought of Medusa's reaction to the higher settings on those toys, if she thought what Mizune had left her with last night had been bad then she'd be in for a surprise when Crona woke up. She gave the boy a little pat on the head and kiss to the cheek before dispelling her bag as she left to find the shower, hoping the whole time that he'd be grateful for her gift, the possibilities of the reward he may give sending a wave of excited heat through her. She shut the door behind her softly before moving down the hall, letting the sound of running water and muffled voices guide her to the other girls.

She breathed in a deep calming breath before she stepped into the bathroom, letting the warm steam seep into her, her sore muscles relaxing slightly as she walked up to the shower and tapped on the glass door. "Morning, can I come in?"

"Hey, good morning," Eruka slid the door to the side, welcoming her friend in. "We were just talking about you."

"Really?" Mizune set herself against the wall as Eruka slid the door shut, her eyes going to the Sisters massaging suds across Maka's body, the small girl's face flushed from Patty’s more sensual touches. "I hope you weren't saying anything bad," she smirked playfully.

Liz laughed and shook her head. "Nah, we were just trying to think up a schedule since he's got so many girls now," she breathed out, exasperated. "We were trying to figure out whether or not you should go first since you love to take it so rough, or last since you're the latest girl."

Mizune shrugged. "I'm honestly fine with either," Eruka slid herself behind the mouse, sudsy hands trailing up Mizune's hips. "So long as that kid spends some time to screw my brains out I’m good."

Eruka chuckled as she worked. "Tell me about it, he seems to know just what to do to make you feel amazing," her hands palms Mizune's breasts, fingers sinking into the soft flesh.

"Yeah, he's amazing like that," Maka smiled, enjoying the sisters cleaning her slowly. "And it just makes you want to pay him back as much as you can."

"He’s definitely got something going for him alright," Mizune leaned back against Eruka as the frog kissed up her back, groping her and spreading bubbles around her chest. "And it's not just that dick of his."

"Are you sure?" Patty asked with a frown. "It's pretty nice," she giggled right after.

"Maybe it's the fact that we're not just meat to him," Maka's hands trailed down her own body, hands palming her petite breasts. "Maybe it's because he loves each of us equally despite how different we all are…"

"Something wrong?" Mizune asked, noticing how sad the small girl was beginning to sound.

Maka sighed solemnly. "It’s just this stupid body I've got," she crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously. "There's no way I can make him feel good as all of-"

"Maka…" Liz wrapped her arms around her, cutting her off as the pistol's hands drew tiny circles around her waist. "You're just as good as the rest of us, so cut that crap out."

"Yeah, and you're not the only small one here," Eruka piped up from behind Mizune. "Just because you don't have a pair of these…" she pinched Mizune's nipples, tugging her breasts outward as the mouse winced with a flush. "Doesn't mean you can't still make him feel good, he said it himself after all."

Mizune recovered from the pinch quickly, reaching her hand back between Eruka's legs. "You've got a problem with your body?" she asked as she drove her fingers up into the frog's sex, drawing out a gasp.

Patty nodded, giggling a bit. "Maka feels bad cause she's so small," she poked at Maka's breasts. "She's dumb like that," she snickered as the Meister pushed her hand away with a pout.

Mizune watched Maka's embarrassed face for a bit as she drove her fingers into Eruka repeatedly, the frog's hands dropping to the wall just to hold herself up. "They're right you know," she pulled her hand free of Eruka's lips as she walked over to the Meister. "Your body isn't all that matters."

Maka looked off to the side. "Sure, says the one that already has a nice body."

Mizune chuckled. "Yeah, I have a good body, but I also know how to use it," she took hold of Maka's sides gently. "Just because a girl is stacked doesn't mean she knows how to use it to make a boy feel good," she reached up and palmed Maka's breasts, drawing out little whimper. "Even someone without any curves at all can make somebody like Crona cream his pants without even putting him inside," she let a hand fall down to Maka's glistening lips, fingers probing inside, the only reason the Meister could even stand now was because of the sisters holding her up. "You're obviously new to having sex, and lacking confidence in yourself to begin with can be a pretty bad combination," she smiled, bringing her arousal slicked fingers up to her mouth. "But that doesn't mean you can't learn a few things," she licked Maka's juices up, finding she enjoyed the Meister’s flavor.

"W-what do you mean?" Maka asked, body shaking.

"Stick with me for a bit kid," Mizune chuckled, ruffling Maka's damp hair. "And I'll give you a few pointers that'll make you feel like a goddess around Crona when you two are together," she smiled. "Just think of it as payment for what I put you girls through last night."

Maka swallowed, body feeling light from just thinking about Crona lusting after her. "What… what do I have to do?"

Mizune leaned down, her face level with the little Meister, fingers pinching the girl's chin. "Well, first off…" the mouse licked her lips as Maka began to tremble with anxiety… and _arousal_. "Let's see how you do with kissing…"

…

 

Crona honestly didn't like how he seemed to have a habit of waking up to an empty bed, the others were early risers and he understood that, but it still was so much nicer when he got to wake up to someone looking back at him. His thoughts were interrupted however when something fell off his chest as he pushed himself up, a tiny remote with a piece of paper underneath that he picked up and looked over with a frown.

 _"If you want to give mommy a bit more punishment then feel free to use this,"_  he looked down at the remote curiously then back to the note.  _"I hope you're feeling generous today and give me a nice reward. - Mizune,"_  he smiled, that was nice of her.

He looked the remote over closely as he set the note aside, his curiosity about the tiny unimpressive looking device overwhelming him. It didn't look like much, just a tiny little pink square no bigger than his palm, a dial with three tiny simplistic pictures surrounding it: A little yellow face that looked very uncomfortable at the lowest setting, an orange opened-mouthed flushed face for the middle, and then strangely what looked like a glowing white sun for the third. He wondered what that one meant for a while until a moan brought him from his thoughts and brought him to look at his mother's bare form in the same spot he’d left her, the smell of her aroused body finally reaching him. He felt himself harden as he moved over to her, the scent of her pushing him on edge before he was even close enough to touch her. He looked back at the remote then down to his mother's pained expression, an excited thought coming to him then as he tugged the toy out of her folds: She was always so mean to everyone, and she always did things without considering what it did to all of them, but now that he had Mizune and her toys… Maybe he could make his mother a little bit nicer, he thought as he lay himself down against her, his face level with hers as he pressed his tip against her wet entrance. Still… there was no reason to rush, he could just sit here and enjoy himself a bit before she finally woke up, and as he pressed his mouth to her unresponsive lips, his hands going up to play with her breasts as he pushed inside her, the pleasure being all he needed to know this was a good idea as he began to thrust into her.

             He was raping her again, the knowledge making him feel odd as he bit her lips and rammed just a bit harder, he was thinking only of himself and using his mother’s body without her permission, using it like a toy. The innocent and caring part of his personality chastised himself for his actions, believing it to be wrong, but another more sinful portion spoke up asking what the harm could be in having a bit of fun like this occasionally. Crona could always make it up to her later, after he’d thoroughly fucked his mother into a pile of unfulfilled lust that would do anything he said the moment he asked her to.

…

 

Moans echoed against the walls of a large training room, Maka's moans to be exact, after their shower had ended and Mizune had begun her first round of teasing to test Maka's body the Meister had insisted that since she had gone through four straight days of training with Medusa and was going to be practicing even more with Mizune for Crona's sake, then the others should at least practice once for him as well, if not sexually than physically. Since the others had nothing better to do, and they thought in unison how improving their strength could be useful to Crona in the future, they all agreed with the Meister’s suggested and followed Maka's direction to one of Medusa's larger practice areas. And so while the petite girl was toyed with and teased the rest of the girl’s set up the room for a bit of exercises, or at least they tried to.

It was quite difficult for any of them to concentrate on doing much with Mizune ramming into Maka from behind with a massive, buzzing, double-ended strap-on and in fact the only thing Eruka and the sisters had managed to do was set up a row of practice dummies before Maka's screams drew their full attention and disbelief. The Meister and witch had been at this for about ten minutes now, the stones beneath them drenched in their shared juices as Mizune dished out instructions over the course of each brutal thrust into the girl from behind.

"Come on Maka," Mizune laughed, squeezing the girl's hips. "If you don't practice what I tell you then how will you get any good at it?" Maka however could barely hear anything the witch was saying due to the pleasure overwhelming her, Mizune chuckled then raised a hand and gave Maka's backside a sharp slap, drawing out a squeak. "This is for Crona remember?"

Maka tightened up around the strap-on, nails biting into the stone as she groaned, drooling a bit. " _Crona_ …" she felt so embarrassed about what Mizune wanted her to say, but it just felt so  _good_! She giggled drunkenly, her face on fire from arousal and embarrassment. " _Use… use Maka's little pussy as hard as you want,_ " she received another slap, the pleasant pain urging her to continue.  _"M-Maka's a slut… just a dirty slut that wants your_ cock! _"_  she screamed out the last word as Mizune drove the toy in to the hilt, the tip vibrating against her cervix making her mind go blank as she released, adding to the puddle beneath them. “ _Want you so bad… pregnant… baby…_ ” Maka's words slowly devolved into just a repeat as Mizune continuously slapped her bruising behind, holding their hips together with the other hand. " _Baby… baby… baby…"_

"That's a good girl," Mizune cooed, gently rubbing Maka's tender ass. "Just keep screaming and moaning like that and he'll be pumping you full of cum in no time," she leaned against Maka, mouth going to her ear. " _Can you imagine that Maka?_ " she whispered. " _Imagine him filling you, letting one of us lick it out of you right after,_ " she bit Maka's lobe as the Meister clenched around the toy again, a second orgasm fast approaching. " _You like that huh? You like the sound of being his cum bucket?_ "

Maka giggled in response. " _Yessss…_ " She groaned, just imagining herself bloating up on his sticky batter, his cum filling her to the brim and breeding her.

Meanwhile Liz, Patty and Eruka couldn't pull themselves away from the scene, the sound of flesh slapping together, Maka's moans and screams, and the scene of Mizune constantly slapping the girl's ass sending a pleasant heat between their legs. Eruka was the only one of the three that had been overwhelmed by the need to relieve herself of that heat, her fingers driving into her slick sex again and again as she watched.

"Can we practice with her when they're done?" Patty asked beside Liz, thighs rubbing together as Mizune fell onto her butt, pulling Maka into her lap. "That looks really fun," she shivered as the mouse dragged Maka's limp form up to the buzzing tip then rammed her back down.

Liz snapped herself out of it, shaking her head to try and gather some sort of focus as she looked away from them with some trouble. "No Patty, we've got to practice too," Maka screamed again, making her want to turn around once more. "This is for Crona right?"

Patty nodded, managing to turn around herself. "Ok…" she changed into her weapon form, falling into Liz's hand. " _But I really want to play with Mizune now._ "

"I know," Liz had trouble aiming her sister, her hands shaking slightly. "I want to do it too," she managed to steady herself slightly, her aim improving just a bit. "But we need to work so we can help Crona remember?" she breathed out, steadying herself further. "Besides, Mizune looks good, but she's nothing like the real thing, right?" that didn't mean she didn't want to relieve herself with the witch though. She hoped that she could down all the dummies quick and get to it.

When she pulled the trigger to start however everyone in the room stopped what they were doing as little pleasured yelp left the pistol before a large black bolt fired from the barrel with the sound of a cannon going off. The moment it touched the first dummy of the row the thing exploded into dozens of wooden shards, the thunderclap of the detonation sending a jolt of shock through each girl. Everyone, even Maka, looked between the dummy then down to the pistol in Liz's hand, the elder sister herself staring at it wide eyed as the smoke from the obliterated dummy and Patty’s barrel cleared.

She let out a nervous laugh, hands shaking once more. "I… I-I guess being with Crona has more perks," the laugh continued a bit, a hint of madness creeping into it. "T-that was  _fun_!"

Patty laughed with her, barely believing she had done that, nor the jolt of pleasure that had shot through her upon firing. " _Yeah it was! Do it again!_ " her laugh quickly became manic.  _"It felt so_ _good!”_

Mizune grinned at the two of them as she resumed toying with Maka, at least the two had finally found something to do besides watch her like a couple of voyeurs, not that the watching didn't make it a little more fun that is. But as Mizune began to ram Maka back down onto her toy again the witch's thoughts drifted back to Crona and Medusa, the thought of them staying awake through the explosions of Liz firing off her sister sounding absolutely absurd. She grinned right after though at the thought of Crona getting to work with his mom after reading her note, the possibilities of the tortures he'd be putting the woman through making her clench around the other side of the strap-op vibrating deep inside of her.

She couldn't wait to see what he had done.

…

 

Medusa was jolted awake by the sound of a number of sharp explosions, but instead of pushing herself up she found that she was trapped beneath someone, their lips nibbling hers and… and their _dick_ inside of her?! She shook a bit as Crona continued to kiss her, his hands massaging her breasts as he slowly pushed himself in and out of her sloppy cunt, what was he doing? He wasn't allowed to do anything to her unless he had completed a mission! She thought back to last night, trying to remember if she had said anything to him, but all she could remember was the blinding agonizing unfulfilled heat that had engulfed her sometime during the night.

Crona noticed her awakening and pulled away from her lips to smile down at her. "Good morning," he gave a rough thrust, his tip pushing against her deepest point, his thoughts focused solely on her not even registering the explosions in the background. He recognized the sound the proceeded them, the sound of a rapid-fire pistol going off, it was probably just Liz and Patty practicing something.

Medusa groaned without meaning to, her mind trying to get a hold of itself as she put a hand against Crona's chest to try and push him away. "W-what do you think you're doing?"

"Having sex with you," he leaned back down and kissed her again.

Medusa pushed at him harder, managing to pull her mouth from his. "Who gave you permission to do that?" she most certainly didn't. "You know the rules Crona-"

"I don't like the rules," he gave her a more intense thrust, making her shiver. "So I'm not following them anymore."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing but at the same time a pleasant heat slowly passed through her at the thought of Crona ignoring her orders and taking her, was it finally happening? Was he finally taking charge? She shook herself the next second though, pushing the thought aside.

She still had important work to do, and that trumped a need for pleasure. "We'll talk about this later," she tried pushing him away again but her weak hands accomplished nothing. "I have important things to do-"

The next second her world went white as Crona rammed into her as the vibrators against her clit and nipples and the one within her ass spiked in their intensity. She reflexively tensed, her nails biting into his chest as she arched her back, her sex gripping his length like a vice as she unintentionally bucked into him. Then the vibration went back to normal and she went limp beneath him, unsatisfied pain racking her body, she must have still had a ring on, that was all she could think as Crona looked down at her weak body with a crooked smile.

"Say please," he said, barely holding back his excitement, _he_ was telling  _her_  what to do, he couldn't believe it. "Say it and we'll go together."

Medusa swallowed, trying to regain her composure. "I'm… serious Crona," she barely noticed his hand moving to his side. "I don't have time for-" once more her body locked up as the vibrations spiked.

"I'm serious too," Crona let this time draw out a bit longer, enjoying her bucking into him before he finally dropped the setting back down from the middle setting to the low one, his mother was panting so hard now, it sent chills up his spine,  _he_  did that.

" _Crona… stop this-_ " again he turned up the vibration, she bit back her moan, trying her best to deny him the satisfaction as he turned it back down. " _I'm serious!_ _Stop_ it _-_ " once again it rose and fell. " _Crona-_ " and again. " _Enough_ -" and  _again_.

This continued on for what felt like an eternity, the moment Medusa said anything other than the word he wanted to hear he jacked up the setting to medium, breaking his mother down bit by bit until she was a drooling mess beneath him. She could barely think straight, her body was so tense, aching, _begging_ for some form of relief.

"Now," he looked down at her expectantly, his member rock hard and waiting. "What do you say?"

Medusa looked back at him, tears in her eyes from her many denied climaxes, the sight making Crona throb, he was making Medusa  _cry_. " _Please!_ " she wrapped her arms and legs around him as she hugged him close. " _Please-please-please~"_ _she chanted endlessly._

Crona smiled, pealing himself out of her strengthless hold and leaning in to kiss her jaw. "Please what?"

She lay there for a bit, trying to recover from the torture he had just put her through, what was it she wanted to do again? Oh right, her tests on the other girls… and something about Death City, her mind was too jumbled to remember. "I need to go see the-" he jacked it up once more. " _Please I need to go see the girls!_ " she screamed immediately and in response he pushed the dial back down, smiling happily.

It was working just as he had hoped. "Ok, we can go see them," he pulled himself from her slowly, savoring the feeling of her holding onto him so tightly. He slid his hands beneath her, lifting her up bridal style like she weighed nothing, and based on how her body felt currently she could easily believe that. He carried her to the door, holding her close to him, his hands warm against her skin, before he came to a stop. "But let's go get cleaned up first, you're really dirty," and now he was casually insulting her.

She couldn't believe the change, was he really just waiting for an opportunity all this time to be like this? "… Crona?" she asked cautiously as he opened the door. "I… I really do need get to work-" she felt his hand move and she hugged him tight. " _Please_! I really need to focus, it's important!" she relaxed just a bit as he set his hand back underneath her. "Please let me work-"

But Crona just shook his head. "No, you get to spend the whole day with me today," he kissed her softly. "We get to do what I want today, so no work until we’re done."

"But-" she bit her lip when the vibrations kicked up again, and tensed up into a ball of lust as he left it on that setting while he carried her to the training room, a trail of his mother's juices following him down the hall as she clawed at his chest, letting out such sweet moans the whole way. She didn't know what had gotten into him… but she would be lying if she said she didn't _love_ it.

…

 

Liz and Patty were laughing madly throughout their whole practice, completely ignoring the other girls now as they fired round after round into the dummies, blasting each away until they were nothing but dust on the ground as pleasure pulsed throughout their bodies. "This is  _great_!" Liz screamed, feeling a jolt of Crona's madness with each pull of the trigger, the sensation making her own sex quiver as she destroyed the final dummy and just kept firing into the wall behind them.

And meanwhile completely unbeknownst to the sisters Mizune had moved Maka, placing the girl on top of Eruka as the mouse slid the toy between them, relieving both as she sat there watching Liz fire her sister as if the experience was on-par with sex. it was a fun pass time to watch while she gave Maka more instructions. "This is another thing that you can do Maka," she squeezed her hips, trying to get her attention. "You could always work with another girl to make Crona feel good, it doesn't just have to be you alone."

" _Ok…_ " Maka almost sang the response, she felt so high off the pleasure she couldn't think of anything better to say.

Mizune smirked down at her as she let the buzzing toy come to a halt between their two petite clits, eyeing Maka's red ass before she palmed one cheek to the side and dragged her thumb up the girl's slit before prodding her tiny hole with it. “Not to mention…” Maka reacted instantly, tensing up as Mizune popped her thumb inside of her. "We can always work with this place to," she slid the toy out from between Maka and Eruka, positioning the wet vibrating tip at Maka's back entrance. "Oh you'll be so much tighter than me with this tiny body of yours, I bet he'd cum the second he rams it in," she said while doing just that.

Maka's eyes went wide as she squealed through her bit lip as Mizune entered her, it felt so strange having something so big insert itself in that hole, but as Mizune set up a fast pace she could only think of how  _good_  it felt as she imagined feeling Crona in there instead of this toy, feeling his hot throbbing length inside of her, filling her insides to the brim with his heat. It felt _amazing_.

Maka giggled as she went limp atop Eruka, the frog kissing the corner of the Meister's drooling mouth as she held her in place for Mizune. "She gets broken really easy doesn't she?" the frog asked humorously.

Mizune chuckled. "Some guys like that, and I'm pretty sure Crona's one of them."

"Oh definitely," Eruka reached up and poked at Maka's cheek, making the mad girl giggle. "He really likes Maka that's for sure, though with her being his first trophy and all I guess that's normal."

"Must be nice, being the favorite," Mizune chuckled squeezing Maka's hips softly.

"He's not like that…" Maka spoke up weakly. "We're all  _equal_ -" she squealed when Mizune gave her a rough thrust.

"He sounds like a really good kid," the mouse chuckled as she fell into a slow rhythm.

"He really is," Eruka smiled dreamily while thinking about the boy. "He really cares about all of us, and he takes his time to make us all feel good."

"Nothing like a guy that isn't picky," Mizune's thoughts went back to him and his mother. "But how much of a bad bone does he have?"

Eruka shrugged. "Never seen him be mean before, so I wouldn't know," she thought about it. "I really don't think he has one to be honest."

Mizune smiled at her friend, everyone had a bad bone, and she honestly couldn't wait to see his.

…

 

Crona was sitting down on a ledge against the wall of the shower, his mother in his lap as his hand glided over her sore body, his length pressed against her back. "Crona…" she said cautiously, eyes falling to the remote at his side fearfully. "Is… is this only for today?" she couldn't afford to be unable to do anything for long, her plans wouldn't allow it.

Crona smiled slightly, excited by her fearful tone. "Maybe…" he palmed her breasts, massaging the soft flesh as he kissed her neck, then he pinched her nipples  _hard_ , making her cover her mouth to hold back the whimper it caused. "Maybe not."

"Can it  _please_  be over after today?" she asked hopefully while grinding herself back into him. "I promise I'll be nicer from now on-" he pinched her again, causing her to wince.

"I don't know," one hand drifted down to her sex. "You lie a lot," he shoved a pair of fingers in, spreading some suds around within her.

"I won't anymore," she said quickly as he teased her with his 'cleaning.' "I'll be nicer-" she saw his hand going to the remote. "Crona  _please_!" she looked back to see him smiling as he picked up the remote.

"We'll see," he pushed it to medium, feeling her tighten around his fingers as she tensed up in his arms. He held the remote in his hand as he moved Medusa so she was sitting against the wall. He took a moment to just admire the sight of her so submissive. "This is really fun Medusa," he smiled as she squirmed, her face pleading for mercy. "But I wonder how much better it could be…" his eyes went back to the remote in his hand.

" _Please_ …" she begged as he thumbed the dial, unsatisfied tears pricking her eyes.

"You have to learn Medusa," he gave her the best Medusa smile he could muster. "I'm in charge now," he pushed the remote up to the max and it felt like Medusa’s reality exploded.

…

 

Mizune was really going to like living here, she knew for sure now. She didn’t know when but she had made something snap inside of Maka at some point while they were training and the Meister was now on top of Eruka and had the frog-girl’s head clutched between her thighs as the mouse toyed with herself. The sisters had switched places at some point and now Patty was down on her knees firing her sister one handed, the other hand between her legs as she moaned with each shot that just added to the puddle of lust spreading out beneath them.

Her thoughts were interrupted however when the big door to the training room opened up, causing her to grin and tap Maka's shoulder. "Hey look whose here."

Maka looked over weakly but got a jolt of energy for her trouble, smiling brightly when she saw who it was. " _Hi Crona!_ " she waved, but her hand fell back to the floor to hold herself up when Eruka licked a certain point. " _G-good morning._ "

Crona smiled, glad to see everyone in such high spirits… especially the Sisters who didn't even look away from their demolition of the wall to acknowledge him. "Good morning everyone," he glanced back at his mother who he had on his back. "Say good morning mom," he thumbed the remote which he had dropped back to the lowest setting on his way here.

 _"Good morning,"_  she said quickly, her grip on Crona tightening, genuine fear evident and making her son throb.

Mizune laughed while Maka giggled atop Eruka at the sight of his twitching length. "Are you enjoying my gift?" from the look of things he was.

Crona nodded walking over to them. "Could you make a bed please?" with a snap of the mouse's fingers he got his wish as one appeared in the middle of the room right in front of him. "Thank you," he let Medusa collapse roughly onto the bed and tossed the remote onto it before extending a hand to Mizune.

"No Problem," she said, admiring his slick length as it bobbed between his legs while he pulled her up. "Do I get a thank you?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded again, smiling. "Is a kiss alright?" he asked innocently as his hands drifted to her hips.

Mizune chuckled, hand gliding down between her and Crona. "Depends on where I'm kissing…" she squeezed his head, earning a little shiver from him as he squeezed her in response.

When his lips gently met hers however her hand slowly trailed away from his length and up to his chest as she deepened the kiss. It was a rare occasion for her: Getting kissed like this, most of the times she’d gone out looking for men to sate her they were all only interested in the sex but this… this was rather nice. This tenderness and sensual holding that filled her heart with a soft glow that seemed so much nicer than the roaring flames of lust she usually allowed to run rampant within her.

She pulled back, tongue giving a little flick to his lips before she smiled softly. "That… that was a nice thank you," and a much tamer one than what she had been expecting. "You sure you don't have anything else though?"

Crona sat down on the bed and picked his mother up, shivering from the whimper he drew from her. "Crona… please-" she bit back a moan as he dragged his tip across her sensitive lips.

"Do you think we could just kiss more?" he asked as he slid Medusa down onto him, sighing blissfully as their hips met. "I want to do a punishment Medusa did once," he flexed his length inside her as her nails bit into his back once again. "She used to eat in front of me while I starved after disobeying her, so I think I should do something similar and be gentle with someone while I'm rough with her," he picked up the remote and rolled it up to the max setting.

Medusa let out a scream before biting into Crona's shoulder, her sex tightening around him almost painfully as he squeezed her hips to the point of bruising. Her body just felt numb now, no more pleasure just a complete and utter loss of feeling as her son used her. He was being such a cruel unfeeling _man_ and she  _adored_ it.

Mizune looked them over, grinning. "That's so mean!" she sat down beside him, hand on his thigh. "I like it," she kissed his cheek, glancing at Medusa's pained expression as the witch watched, the sight of seeing such a mighty woman being reduced to such a state filling Mizune with excitement. "You know," she kissed the corner of his mouth. "I don't usually get kissed all that often," she gave a quick peck on his lips. "Most only care about what's below my face."

Crona leaned in, kissing her gently as he gave Medusa a violent thrust, pulling out another whimper. He backed up from Mizune, smiling. "I promise that I'll be different," he glanced around the room, feeling proud of the girls he saw. "I love each of my girls…" he shot a look at his mother's pained face as she cried into his shoulder, the lack of pleasure driving her mad. "Even someone like her, so I'll make sure you know how much I appreciate you."

"I'm looking forward to it," she leaned in for another kiss as one of Crona's hands drifted away from his mother and between the mouse’s thigh.

He slowly began moving more away from his mother, focusing more on Mizune with every moment until he actually pushed Medusa off entirely, the loss of his touch sending a pang of hurt through her. She could only watch, devastated and unmoving as Crona gently placed his tip at Mizune's sex, rubbing soft circles on her sides as he rolled himself inside an inch at a time, easing out little gasps and moans from the usually loud woman. He was being so gentle with Mizune… why couldn't he be like that with her? Mizune moaned as he pushed himself up to the hilt, his head kissing her deepest point softly, his warmth spreading through her and setting a flush to her cheeks as she struggled to come to terms with what she was feeling. He was being so gentle with her, it was so unlike the raw plowing for satisfaction she was used to, she honestly had no idea how to react to this passionate love-making as he slowly set up a pace, kissing her neck as he moved as gingerly as possible. She wrapped her arms around his head as he moved back up to her lips, holding him against her as the heat inside steadily grew more intense with every gentle kiss his tip gave to her cervix.

"This is great," she chuckled, finally pulling her lips from his. "No guy has ever taken me like this before," she groaned as he pushed against that certain point within her.

"Do you believe me yet?" he asked, feeling proud of himself as he slowly kissed down to her breasts and took a nipple between his teeth.

Mizune shivered in response, nodding before her head flew back from a sharp jolt of pleasure. "Yes…  _Yes_!"

This felt so amazing! So unlike the night before, so…  _loving_. It actually brought tears to her eyes as his lips met hers once again. This kid was incredible, so indescribably perfect and she loved it… she loved  _him_! The silent admission igniting the glow within her chest into a full-blown inferno of passionate adoration and euphoria. Her legs locked around him as she hugged him close, her face buried into his shoulder as she tensed up and came, the flexing of her folds working in unison with his thrusts to milk him into her. She let out a mix between a whimper and moan as he flexed with one final little tap to her insides before he filled her, the sensation of every rope that plastered the inner walls of her womb with his seed sending pleasant shocks down her spine.

He slowly pulled himself out, a portion of semen still coating his member as Mizune lay back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling as stars danced in her eyes.  _"Oh wow…"_  was all she could think to say as Crona moved over to his mother.

He looked over her tearful face as she squirmed on the sheets, his eyes drifting down to his length. "Medusa," he took his member in hand, prodding his mother's lips with his head. "Be nice and clean it," when she didn't move at all he took hold of her head and pressed himself against her, his length pushing past her lips with no resistance.

He frowned as she made no movement against him, this was no fun… He pulled himself out as he stood up then rolled his mother onto her back before taking hold of her arm without any thought of her comfort. He dragged her by the arms to the edge of the bed the let them fall limply before took hold of her head once again to slide himself back inside, smiling with a shiver as he pushed down into her throat, his musky balls coming to rest against her nose. He felt her try to swallow, to try and free the obstruction from her throat as he just stood there, steadily depriving her of oxygen with this girth.

"This doesn't feel good, does it Medusa?" he asked as she coughed around him, her air starting to run out. "This is what you get for being so mean all the time," her hands weakly grabbed at his thighs, but she couldn't budge him at all, it was only when he pulled himself out to the tip on his own that got a short breath through her nose before he rammed back in, choking her all over again. "This is what you get for not being nice to everyone," he set up a rhythm, ramming into her throat and choking her for a minute then giving her a brief moment to take a breath before he stole it away again.

She could feel his length pulsing again and again inside her throat, his member steadily growing, stealing more of her air as his thrusts became faster and harder. Crona couldn't help but groan as he watched his length stretch along her throat, the wet sounds she was making adding to his growing pleasure as she drooled around him, her lips wetting his sack a little more with every meeting. He was completely breaking her, using her like nothing but a toy, denying her even the slightest bit of relief or rights, was this how he felt when she treated him like a tool? Was this how awful she made him feel?

"You're being really rough kid," Mizune shivered from the sight of Medusa being used like this. "Don't you think she deserves a break?"

Crona gave a particularly rough thrust in response, holding Medusa against him as he came, denying her the chance to taste him as he relieved himself directly into her stomach. "Not really, she enjoys it after all," he answered finally, watching his mother press her legs together as the slightest bit of pleasure pulsed through her from being treated this way. “She’s dirty like that,” he pulled out slowly, not letting her get a breath in until the last possible moment before he sat down beside his mother as she choked, taking desperate pained breaths as tears fell from her eyes, everything hurt…

"Wow, she really is messed up, isn't she?" Mizune asked, chuckling. "Not only does she have sex with her son but she wants him to use her like a sex-toy."

"Medusa?" Crona asked, nudging her cheek with his hand. "She asked a question."

Medusa shook from his touch, her eyes blank, she couldn't think of anything anymore, everything was numb: Her body, her mind, every part of her being down to her soul. " _Yes_ …" she let out a laugh. "I'm  _filthy_ …" she laughed more as Crona smiled. "I'm… I'm his toy, nothing but a toy for him to use."

Mizune whistled. "Wow, looks like you finally did it kid," she poked at Medusa's head, the elder witch doing nothing to stop her. "Looks like you finally broke her."

"She's really good at acting though," Crona looked her over, he had to be sure. "Medusa?" she hummed in response. "Do you want to work anymore?"

"If you'll let me," she managed to roll herself over onto her belly, her hands going to his still hard member. "I want to help you get stronger still."

"But do you want to stop right now?" he asked again.

She only had eyes on his cock now. "Do you?" she wondered as she stroked him with both hands.

That did it, Crona finally let his guard down. "I think we can keep going," he climbed back onto the bed, flipping her onto her back while reaching down to the ring wrapped around her clit, a brief glance earning a nod from Mizune. "You've earned it," he then pried it off roughly.

The scream Medusa let out… it almost made Crona lose it right there as his mother curled up, clutching at her sex as she went through the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced throughout the entirety of her existence. The sheets below her darkened in a wide area as she soaked them with her pent-up arousal that continued to leave her with every desperate buck of her hips against the cloth. She could feel everything, as if the whole world had lit on fire and then some, her body had reached a level of pleasure she hadn't thought possible before… And it was all because of her son, she'd have to give him a big thank you for doing this to her…

She honestly had no idea how long she had been there as she came down from the high, but it felt like an eternity. "Are you alright?" she felt Crona's hand on her cheek.

“ _Yes,_ ” She smiled and rubbed herself against it. "Yes, that felt…  _amazing._ "

"I'm glad," he sat back, patting his lap which Medusa crawled up into with barely responsive limbs, grinding weakly against him with her numb folds. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Medusa kissed his cheek as the bed shifted beneath her and Crona.

"Well, you two seem like you need some quality time," Mizune kissed his forehead before getting up. "I'll be over with the other girls if you need me," she smiled as the boy gave her a quiet thank you.

"What did you want to talk about?" Medusa asked savoring the feeling of his length gliding across her lips.

"Well… I wanted to apologize first," he guided her up to his tip, gently letting her fall onto it. "I think I was too rough," he admitted as she groaned at the entry.

"It was fine!" Medusa was quick to reassure him. "I  _loved_  it!"

"I know, but I was being pretty mean," he looked off to the side, barely believing how he had acted earlier.

"I deserved it though," Medusa felt the need to justify him. "I was so horrible to you for so long."

"I guess we were both pretty bad," Crona kissed her gently, but her sex tightened around him like a vice as she shook her head.

“No, no you didn’t do anything wrong,” she clutched his cheeks while unconsciously bouncing along. “It was all my fault, all of it, I was an awful mother!” Tears pricked her eyes as her son just stared at her in disbelief and she quickly found she couldn’t meet his eyes. “I don’t deserve to be called your mother!” she hugged him close, trembling as she buried her face into his shoulder.

             “Medusa…” How far had he broken her for the woman to act this way? “It’s ok-”

             “No it isn’t!” She tightened her hold across his whole body. “I’m a horrible worthless excuse for a mother, I need to make it up to you, but I _can’t_!” She sobbed into his shoulder with every bounce. “Nothing I do will ever make up for what I did to you…”

             Crona took hold of her, keeping her hips in place and keeping her from moving anymore. “Mom,” a tremor passed through her as her son held her gently. “That’s not true, you can make it up to me.”

             _“How?”_ She croaked in disbelief, staying in his shoulder, terrified to look at him.

             “By being nice to me,” he tenderly stroked her back, trying to ease the tense muscles. “By being nice to the others, giving us what we want without trying to use it to control us.”

             “What do you want?” She asked, hesitantly backing away, her eyes trying to meet his.

             Crona smiled at her. “For us all to be happy,” she felt a flush cover her cheeks as her son brushed his lips over the tear-stained flesh. “That’s all I want.”

             “I’ll… I’ll try,” she attempted, only for a thought to come to her, a memory of him and Liz _practicing._ “Crona?” he hummed curiously as the woman gave him a squeeze. “I-I won’t make the girl’s take potions anymore,” he blinked and held her away from him by the shoulders, his eyes wide with surprise. “I-If they want to have your children then it’s your choice,” she averted her gaze while running a ran along his chest. “And… if you’d allow it…” she returned to his stare, her own eyes alight with lust as she closed in. “I think I know a way to make things up to you~” she drifted off as their lips met, her hips rising up and down a single inch.

             Crona parted from her, an excited heat blazing within him as he looked into her loving eyes, trying to understand what she’d just said. “W-what do you mean?”

             She trailed a hand down to her belly, to feel the heat of his length stand out within her. “I was an awful mother to you,” she stroked her folds along him again, her eyes smoldering with excitement. “But I think I could be a happy wife…” she rolled backwards a bit, urging him to lean in till her back met the sheets.

             He followed her along numbly, laying across her as he flexed without meaning to. “Y-you mean you would…” His eyes fell to their connected hips as the woman nodded, holding her arms out to embrace him.

             “Crona~” She groaned seductively in her attempt to bring him in. “Make me your wife,” she gasped as he throbbed violently inside her, her eyes blazing with love. “Make me a _mommy_ ~” she sang, a new feeling filling her belly as her son became an unmoving statue in front of her.

             Then the next thing she knew he was against her in a heartbeat, his lips on her, his chest cushioned by hers while his masterful cock rammed all the way inside of her, the new sensation growing in her belly right around where his searing cockhead bruised the opening to her womb. She had no idea what it was she was feeling as her son fell into a desperate pace, rutting into her body again and again, tearing grunts that quickly grew into wanton screams as he plowed his length into her with insatiable need. The feeling grew with every thrust, every blow to her cervix, every moan into her mouth as her son fucked himself into her intent on _breeding her._ And then just like that a light of realization flickered through the woman’s eyes as her son picked up the pace, finally able to connect the dots within her fuck-addled mind and put together what the sensation was…

             She was _ovulating_! She didn’t know what was happening, she had no idea how she was actively experiencing her body going through the change, but she was! And she knew it was all thanks to him: Thanks to her son, her man, her _husband_ working so very hard to put his children inside of her aching incomplete womb silently begging for his potent spunk to fill it up and fulfill its purpose. Her screaming picked up in volume as he continued to come at her with ever-increasing ferocity, the sounds so loud that it drew the attention of the others without any trouble. She was going to have her son’s children, she was going to be bred here and she wanted the whole world to know it, wanted them all to know that she’d fallen for her own little boy and was in the process of becoming the first to carry his legacy!

             “ _Crona!_ ” She screamed, folds rippling around him with each savage thrust as their lips parted, her eyes glowing like little hearts filled them as the stared down at her through his own unfocused stare. “ _Do it~_ ” She begged, go limp and letting him use her to milk his length. “ _Do it, please do it, make me a mommy, I want to be your mommy!_ ” She cried in an endless string of thoughtless words as the boy winced and buried himself into the crook of her neck.

             And the rest present in the room could only stop what they were doing and watch as the entire thing played out, having come to understand what was going on from what little they could make out of the woman’s broken sobs. “H-he’s going to get her pregnant,” Maka stated shakily, knowing she was exactly right even while she said it like she didn’t believe what was coming out of her mouth.

             The statement sent a ripple through the cores of every girl there, a ripple of depraved arousal at the raw incestuous pounding they were witnessing as well as one of intense envy and need. They all wanted what Medusa was getting, they all _needed_ what Medusa was getting, but as they watched the boy quite literally fuck his mother into a limp drooling mass of unresponsive meat that could only clench around the cock-meat inside it a new thought passed through them: They couldn’t do it. Every girl felt absolutely awful as they watched, feeling the world to be so very unfair as they saw and heard the utter bliss in Medusa’s gurgled moans around Crona’s tongue as he got closer and closer to his release. They couldn’t let him knock them all up yet, as horrible as the thought was, they all were still needed by the boy, he needed their strength and assistance until everyone on the planet grew to feel and respect his power just like they did. They couldn’t allow themselves to be selfish no matter how much they wanted to, Crona needed them much more than they needed the veritable heaven he could bring with a few thrusts of his hips.

             So they’d content themselves to this for now: To watching him breed his own mother while trying and failing to burn away their needs with each-others bodies, their minds racing with dreams and visions of when _their_ turn would finally come to experience the same euphoria as that of the snake-witch. A euphoria that sounded oh so perfect as a final scream echoed through the training room, Medusa’s form locking around to hug her son to herself as he bottomed out with a grunt and began to pump inside her. The woman sobbed with bliss, nails rending his back with black scratches as she felt _everything_ : Her boy’s semen hosing past her inner lips to coat the inside of her womb, the feeling of the veritable army of sperm rushing into the narrow tunnels leading to her eggs, the sensation of the unnaturally potent swimmers bashing themselves into the lining of _both_ her freshly prepared eggs, slowly whittling them down until those two lucky souls finally found their way inside…

             Medusa went limp, her arms falling from Crona’s torn up back to lay unmoving onto the bedsheets, every part of her body becoming unresponsive as she orgasmed around her son’s still throbbing cock. He kissed her unconscious lips all the same though, placed gentle pecks along them as well as the occasional one to the tip of her tongue sticking out from her loose jaw. He knew exactly what had happened as he slowly extracted himself from her inactive tunnel, he knew what he had done as he fell backwards onto his butt and watched thick chunks of his load ooze out from her thoroughly used folds. He’d impregnated his mother, he had _felt_ himself do it, felt the indescribable sensation of pride and pleasure as two of his children pierced through her defenses and fertilized her with a pair of _twins_.

             “ _Crona~_ ” His hands balled into fists within the sheets as he heard the broken moan sobbed from behind him and the sight he turned to did nothing but reignite the fire raging inside his heart.

All of his girls sat bent over kneeling in order of chest size it seemed: Mizune, Patty, Liz, Eruka, then Maka, their dripping needy cunts each spread wide open with trembling fingers to drip their arousal onto the floor. “ _W-we can wait,_ ” Liz spoke up, finding herself unable to look back for fear of what she’d do and say if she saw his cock right now. “ _We can wait for what Medusa got…_ ”

             “ _But that doesn’t mean you can’t take care of us~_ ” Mizune mewled, giving him a little inviting shake of her rear as she found herself in the exact same situation as Liz.

             “ _Crona~_ ” Another of those broken moans dragged his eyes to Maka, her head numbly tilting to lock her heart-filled eyes with him over her shoulder. “ _F-fuck Maka’s slutty pussy~_ ” She stammered unconsciously, giving him a little wag just like Mizune had, freezing him in place as his jaw clenched.

             And then he was on her in a heartbeat, his cock going balls-deep into her spread lips and sending her hips into a bucking squirting orgasm the moment he bottomed out inside her. The rest of the girls snapped their eyes shut and remained where they were, struggling so very hard to lay there and not look as Maka was fucked like an animal that moaned just like one as her tongue hung out while her tear-streaming eyes rolled up, an endless series of climaxes streaming into a puddle beneath her that grew with every wet clap of Crona hips against her ass. They’d get their turn eventually, both with this… and with whatever small reality-warping paradise Medusa was experiencing as she basked in the afterglow of her incestuous impregnation.

             And as Crona got closer to his release, his cock hammering away inside Maka’s slit as if the world were ending, they found that they couldn’t wait one bit…


	7. Clearing Their Heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of the Kishin "Resurrection" plan, everyone is poised and ready to strike the moment the Academy's party-goers are all packed inside enjoying themselves. Only there's an issue: The Mizune sisters are horny and Crona has troubles dealing with that.
> 
> So now the boy is stuck clearing the heads of the little witches while doing some serious thinking of his own...

"Ok so let me get this straight…" Free began while glancing towards the girls from his position on the rooftop, they were laughing quietly while Eruka's face flushed as they looked down at the five small Mizune sisters. "So: Your mom, the other witches, the Academy girls…" he gave Crona a strange look. "You're screwing all of them?"

"I know, weird isn't it?" Ragnarok erupted from the boy’s back to cut in before Crona could answer, shaking his head while the pinkette pouted up at him, what'd he mean by that? "Doesn't seem like the type that'd be getting that much action, does he?" That was such a  _mean_  thing to say!

Free rubbed that back of his head, trying to come to terms with this information. "Well I mean, that's great and all, good on you, but…  _how_?" he frowned, not understanding it.

"Madness," Ragnarok answered with a shrug before Crona could. "Little brat is chocked full of it, all the way down to his balls," he chuckled as Crona reddened.

"Huh," Free then shrugged himself. "Alright then."

"Wait-wait-wait, hold on," Ragnarok looked at him wide-eyed. "That's it? _‘Alright then?’_ "

"Yeah why not?" Free asked, it all seemed pretty straight forward to him.

"What no: ‘How does that make sense?' Or: 'What the heck is wrong with you?! You're screwing your  _mom?_!'" He looked at the wolf like  _he_  was the weird one here. " _Nothing_?!"

Free stared at him blankly. "You're talking blood that can turn into a magic soul-eating sword, I'm an immortal werewolf that ripped out a witch's eye and stole it, and we live in a world where the Grim Reaper is the principal of a school that teaches kids that can transform into weapons how to kill monsters," he raised an eyebrow. "Is this guy screwing a bunch of girls really that hard to follow?"

Ragnarok thought that over, not really knowing how to respond. "I guess when you put it like that…"

"And besides, he seems like a cool kid, so I don't see any reason to make it weird by questioning every little thing," he shrugged again. "And now that all of that's been taken care of," he stretched, popping his muscles. "I guess we should get ready to get this kid a Kishin soul," he liked Free, Crona decided this as he followed the wolf over to the rest of the group. "So how are we doing ladies?"

"Fine, just waiting for the last stragglers to get inside," Maka answered before sighing. "Sure wish I could have gone in for a bit though," she twirled around in her black dress, smiling to herself thoughtfully. "Wonder how everyone would react…"

"They'd think you were pretty," Crona smiled, earning chuckles form everyone and an appreciative smile from the girl.

"They'd probably freak out too," Patty giggled, almost tackling Crona as she went for a hug. "I wonder what Soul would think?" She pondered while drawing a little circle against the boy’s chest.

Liz chuckled while roaming her eyes along the Meister’s body. "That a Maka without underwear is really easy to tease," she reached out and flicked Maka's chest, earning a whimper from her as her nipples were rubbed by the fabric over her chest.

"Liz!" she snapped, covering her breasts with a huff and a blush. "That was supposed to be one of my surprises for Crona!" she whined indignantly.

Free raised an eyebrow. "Uh not to be that guy, but hasn’t he already seen you with no underwear? How's that a surprise?"

"It's the situation! It's supposed to be exciting!" Maka fumed, looking away from them, arms crossed. "What, you never had a girl that tried doing something special for you?"

"Not really, usually I just screwed them and paid their fee," he answered bluntly.

"I'm starting to see why nobody ever did something like this for you," Maka scowled at the wolf, though if he was offended he didn't show any sign of it. "At least Crona appreciates it," she hugged his arm, giving him a grip between her legs. "Right?" she ground against his fingers through the fabric, her moist heat radiating through into his palm.

Crona shook a little, an excited smile on his face, she was doing something like that for  _him_? In _public?_ "But isn't it uncomfortable?" he couldn't help asking, he didn't want her to inconvenience herself for his sake.

"It's fine, it just makes me a little more sensitive," Maka assured him, grinding against him further, actually pushing his fingers into her through the cloth, groaning at the feeling of him curling them within her. " _More than fine…_ "

"Wow, you really did a number on them huh?" Free chuckled, watching the display with a curious and amused grin. "Never seen such a tiny chick act so slutty."

Maka barely heard him though, just enjoying the feeling of Crona toying with her through her clothes. " _Shut up or I'll chop you…_ " she mumbled, eyes fluttering closed.

"Maka…" Eruka set a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Come on, the Mizunes being like that are bad enough already, we can't have someone else losing it."

Crona frowned as Maka sighed while moving away from him reluctantly, her dress a little damp but otherwise no worse for wear. "What do you mean?"

Eruka glanced at the five small witches, her face reddening again. "It's nothing, they're just a little…" she rolled on her feet, a little embarrassed to say what erotic thing she was thinking even after all her time spent with Crona. " _Absentminded_ right now."

Crona turned to them, still frowning. "What's wrong?" he kneeled down next to them, noticing how they were each shifting in their own little way.

Liz chuckled a bit. "They're horny," she said bluntly.

Crona blushed with a blink. "Oh…" he glanced around, not knowing how to deal with something like that on a mission, but he saw how much they were shifting as they made tiny grumbles in the form of their signature high-pitched squeaks and felt bad for his girls. "Is it bad?"

One of them nodded, discomfort evident on her face as she rested her head against his. " _Chi_ ~" She groaned miserably.

Patty looked over at the Academy, noting the long wave of people still heading towards it. "Hey, you know you could always take a bit to help them out while we wait," she suggested brightly. "I know how hard it is to think about stuff when I'm horny!" she laughed out the vulgar statement.

" _Chi_ ~" another of them moaned painfully, taking hold of his hand, squeezing it tightly in her tiny grip.

"But… but you can't change without your magic," they had their Soul-Protects up, so how would they…

“Crona, I’m _surprised_ ,” Medusa turned away from facing the Academy to face her son with a faint smirk. “You of all people neglecting a lover?”

             “It’s not neglect!” He was quick to respond, sounding horrified by the suggestion. “I-I’m just worried is all! We’re in the middle of Death-City, there are academy students everywhere and if they find us before we’re ready…” He seemed legitimately terrified as he looked over his girls. “I don’t want any of you to get hurt,” then his eyes settled on his mother again, or rather her belly, and his breath hitched. “A-and you’re pregnant…” He trailed off, just staring at the cloth covering it.

Medusa’s eyes softened, as did every girl’s while Free smirked and respectfully turned back to face the Academy to give the lover’s their moment. “Crona,” she stepped down from her perch to wrap her hands around his shoulders. “It feels good to know you’re worried about all of us,” in fact it made their hearts soar. “But you don’t have to be afraid, we’re perfectly safe up here while we wait for the right moment,” she rested her forehead against his, watching his downtrodden eyes as his hands went to her sides, his thumbs brushing along the edges of her clothed stomach, drawing a light-hearted laugh from the woman. “And you don’t have to worry one bit about me right now, I’m only a few days along after all,” she kissed his forehead, drawing his eyes up to meet them finally. “There’s nothing here that can hurt our children,” she assured then smiled lovingly while placing another kiss to his nose.

Crona searched her eyes for any trace of doubt, for anything to suggest she wasn’t 100% sure of what she said, only to find nothing but love and confidence. “Okay,” he relented, giving his mother a light peck on the lips that made her heart glow. “If you’re sure,” he nodded while parting from her.

"Yeah, it's totally fine kid,” Free glanced over his shoulder to see if they were finished, then came over with a grin. “You can go figure things out with the mice while we keep watch," he then slapped him on the back, making the boy stumble a bit with the unintentionally forceful gesture. "Go take care of your girls," he noted Crona's still partially uncomfortable expression as the Mizune's each took hold of his arms, squeaking out their discomfort. "You don't want them getting hurt because they weren't focused, do you?"

"No," Crona sighed, getting a bad feeling in his gut as he let the little witches lead him to the other side of the roof. "But  _how_  am I going to do anything?" He wondered out loud as they pulled him around the corner behind the top of a stairwell, putting it between them and the rest of the group for some thinly veiled privacy. “S-so?” He asked, looking between each of them the moment they were alone.

They pushed against his legs and waist gently in answer, pressing him up against the cracked wall before standing side by side in front of him, his confusion growing until they went on to spread their cloaks open. Crona's eyes went as wide as dinnerplates as they each shrugged off the fabric, revealing their miniature, almost child-like, bodies to him as well as the  _very_  small, _extremely thin,_ pink lingerie they wore beneath, the skimpy articles revealing all but their actual privates. Even those however he got a glance of, the tiniest bit of pink peeked out from beneath their dime-sized bras, as well as the littlest bit of fuzz around the lewdly small panties so thin they actually only covered their little slits.

Crona looked away, mortified and not knowing how to deal with their appearance. "W-W-What are you  _doing_?" They looked like little kids and he didn’t know how to deal with that!

 _"Chi-chi-chi,"_ the sisters giggled in unison, tossing their hats onto the pile of clothes they had made behind them before one of them stepped ahead of the others, palming his soft crotch with a tiny smile.

"I-I don't know what that means…" this was weird, no this was  _wrong!_  Wasn't it? He knew from dozens of missions sent to pick off certain despised individuals which no one would miss that this kind of thing was _unforgivably_ bad! _"Ragnarok! W-What do I do?"_ He stammered in his mind.

For once however the blood monster didn't have a snarky answer to response. " _Uh, I actually… I don't know,_ " he understood how Crona felt sure, this was right on the borderline of sex-offender territory, but when he thought about it… " _I mean, well they're_ technically _adults if you think about it, and compared to some of the stuff we’ve already done…_ " Crona's eyes widened as he said that, how could the sword even be _suggesting_ that the boy go along with this?! His thoughts were interrupted however when the Mizune squeezed his soft member, sending a shiver up his spine. " _And if that's not consent_ …"

"Chi?" another Mizune tugged at his arm, maneuvering his hand in a similar fashion as Maka had just minutes before, making him cup the thin strip of cloth covering her crotch.

Crona looked up away from them as another of them did the same with his other hand, the feeling of their clearly damp bodies soaking into his palms sending a rush through his systems as the last two leaned against him, their hands joining the first on his still soft crotch. "Chi?" Yet another made that little sound, and he swallowed before looking down.

They almost looked like they were in pain as the five witches stood there with their legs clamped together, rubbing their thighs in a desperate attempt to try and relieve themselves, uncomfortable tears pricking their eyes. A moment passed as he was brought back to the time Medusa had kept him pent up while conditioning him back towards the start of their relationship, more specifically the almost excruciating pain it had brought him at times. He couldn’t just leave them like this could he? And when he thought about it, the fact that they were even having this problem in the first-place sort of proved part of Ragnarok’s point, not to mention the fact that he’d already thoroughly used the sisters in their combined form many times by now… He couldn't believe he was actually considering this, this was so  _weird_ _and wrong_ _and yet, in an unacceptably depraved way, also sinfully erotic_ … He took a deep breath before curling his fingers, making the two Mizunes on his hands groan and buckle as he touched their needy slits through the cloth, their whimpers growing as they began openly leaking onto his fingers. He felt two of the three leaning against his chest tug at his robe, urging him down towards the ground and he allowed them to guide him along, the three at his front smiling as the two on his hands lowered themselves to straddle and grind against his fingers more, puddles starting to form beneath each as he slipped past their underwear, entering their tiny folds with cute little gasps.

The middlemost one leaned forward then, taking his lips while the other two pecked his cheeks, his eyes squeezing shut as he felt a small tongue lick at his lips, he was so  _disgusting_ _for going through with this_! That's all he could think as he opened his mouth, letting the Mizune mewl happily and lick at him in a way someone her size and appearance shouldn't know how to. She then pulled away, kissing at his nose as she giggled while taking in his half-lidded flushed face before they all moved back, the two on his hands getting up on shaky legs, a trail of arousal connecting them to him until it snapped once they got high enough.

They smiled at him lovingly as they reached together for the bottom of his robe, their purpose clear and he begrudgingly complied, standing for a moment to pull the clothes up over his head, shivering as five pairs of little hands instantly palmed at his underwear, squeezing him through the cloth before he was even finished tugging the black robe over his head. He then took another breath before looking down at the five girly bodies eagerly handling his wrapped-up package before he reached down with shaky hands to pull them back. He hooked his thumbs beneath his underwear and with a self-loathing filled wince he tugged them down and off his legs, letting his girth flop freely between his knees only to earn disappointed pouts and curious _Chis_ as the five sisters took in the sight of his flaccid length.

But then they all smirked as one, taking a moment to go pick up the pile of their clothes before dropping them at his feet and arranging them in a way to give him a clean bed to lay down on atop the dusty stone roof. They led him down to it, setting him down on his back with little smirks pinches, tugs and kisses to his waist, each one making him shiver until he  as they removed the last of their clothing, revealing their tight dripping sexes and board-flat breasts to him. They ran their hands across their bodies, trying to make him react how they wanted, yet no matter how hard they tried he kept looking away, his body remaining disappointingly soft. He was just so conflicted about all of this and while part of them supposed it could be seen as admirable the rest could only think how of stupid it was considering just how many other things considered “horrible” by society that he’d done.

"Chi?" One finally found herself feeling it had gone on long enough and kneeled down over his face, rubbing her hands over his cheeks softly as she straddled him, her faintly chubby thighs cradling his head.

The others noticed their sister’s actions and with a collective giggle followed suit: Two went to sit down on his fingers while the last remaining pair began working on his length. One spat onto her hands and stroked her small slimy digits across his soft shaft while the other rested the girthy flesh atop her head while she dropped down to work on his sack, her nose happily sinking into his musky skin while her tongue flicked out to lap at its underside. Crona reacted just how they wanted, a tremor rolling through him as his cock and balls bucked beneath their collective ministrations, his skin flushing hot with a lustful heat.

" _Chi_ …" the one over his face groaned while reaching down to spread herself open, arousal dripping onto his lips as their eyes met.

She leaned further against his mouth, his lips brushing over her little clit and making her tremble while she looked down with a needy stare as Crona tried to keep calm, taking in a deep breath and preparing himself for just what it was that he was about to do. He then gave her a slow tentative lick along her slit that made her buckle, her hands going to his hair as her tight lips clamped around his tongue, a loud whimper escaping her mouth as she rolled her hips across his face. He couldn’t help himself as the little witch’s signature sound came out so lewdly perverted, the little squeak making him throb in response and urging him to continue. And continue he did, steadily setting up a slow rhythm of laps from the bottom to her clit while the two working his member hummed happily as he began to harden, one’s lips locking around his fat tip and sucking down the pre he began to bubble with while the other sucked one of his balls wholly into her mouth. He shivered at the sensation, his fingers unconsciously curling into the two atop his hands and making them clutch his arms as they bucked their hips into the appendages, more erotically charged squeaks leaving them both.

He could feel himself getting tense as they continued, their actions becoming ever more forceful and sped up as they worked towards building up his release, each little witch squirming and squeaking in time as his wonderful crotch began to bubble and churn with its delicious payload. Just when his tension was beginning to reach its limit however everything above his crotch stopped, the three Mizunes he was pleasing above his waist disconnected their slits from him and crawled their way on numb legs to join their sisters at his length while the two in question took to stroking one half of his shaft each. He swallowed nervously as they lined up side by side above his member, all five reaching out to stroke and massage his proportionally _massive_ looking cock as his sack began to tighten beneath their fingertips, their mouths opening wide while their tongues poked out ready and waiting.

He shut his eyes tight as he bucked into their hands until he finally locked up with a gasp as he came, rope after rope of thick semen flying out to splatter their chins and cheeks as the sisters seemed to compete with each other to catch each individual spurt, gathering the treat up with grateful smiles as they continued to collectively milk him for more. He couldn't believe the depraved sight that awaited him when he finally opened up his unfocused eyes to look down: Five little pink-haired heads drenched in his spunk, their tongues still outstretched and letting him gaze into each small mouth filled to the brim with his release. Then they closed their mouths to swallow up their prize, only to then follow it up by licking each other clean, switching between each sister as they kissed and sucked his cum off one another, their lips occasionally meeting in a heated cum-swap that sloshed his jizz between their tongues.

It made his girth ache all over again only for him to then frown the moment they finished cleaning each other as they all parted from his length to form a private circle, their little muffled squeaks doing nothing but furthering his confusion as they conversed amongst themselves. They argued long enough for the boy to have almost gone limp until one of them finally made a happy squeal, throwing her arms up happily as she came back to him. The others let out downtrodden sighs as they sat themselves down, trailing their hands down their bodies to rest between their knees as the joyous mouse crawled along him to straddle his lap, pushing his cock flush with his belly as she lay her dripping slit against it, the feeling stiffening him up all over again. Her joy didn't last however when she stood up on his legs, letting his cock rise up till it poked its tip against her only for nothing to happen when she bent her legs to take him. A frown crossed the mouse’s face as she lowered herself, only for a grunt of frustration to leave her as she gave a fruitless bounce that did nothing but slide his cockhead up to brush her clit and make her tense up.

She let out an unsatisfied noise as she tried harder, frustrated tears beginning to prick her eyes as his bulbous tip continued to do nothing but slip from her folds and drag up each time. " _Chi~_ " she whined, looking down at him desperately, her legs shaking and sore from the constant bouncing.

Crona still had that conflicting look in his eyes as he hesitantly took hold of her small hips, wincing with every squeeze she managed to give around the upper portion of his cockhead, wondering the whole time if he was truly going to go through with this. He had already gone this far with them, and at least no one was there to see him doing this, as if it made the scene any less wrong… He squeezed his eyes shut, mentally preparing himself before he pulled the little witch’s hips down, slamming all he could fit into the Mizune all at once, his body going tense and eyes snapping wide as he was wrapped up in a tightness he had no idea how to describe. He trembled in place as he saw how she was only halfway down his length, but from the look on the witch's face he didn't think she cared all that much, a satisfied smile taking up her features as Crona's girth quite literally stretched her out with its outline. He then lifted her up gingerly, his hips leaving the ground for a bit as her sex sucked at him along the way, a long drawn out " _Chi_ ~" leaving her mouth until he finally reached his tip. The noise she made when he slammed her back down though set him on edge, the loud squeal as her body went utterly limp in his arms piercing his ears and making his length pulse.

Crona was already panting by the time he lifted her up again, a bit of drool leaking out of both their mouths as he began to slide her along his length, a little: " _Chi_ ," escaping her mouth each time he tapped against her inner entrance. He was honestly having trouble keeping together at this point as her body accepted his length as if it was made for it, her arms waving weakly as he dragged her up and down his member like a ragdoll, the sight and sound making his grip around her tighten with every thrust. He could feel his tension growing, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as they continued, as his tip collided with her cervix harder and harder. His release however came must faster than anyone was expecting when he gave one particularly rough thrust, letting out a cry as another inch of his length entered and forced his tip into something even tighter and hotter than what he was already inside. The Mizune in his arms meanwhile arched her back, her toes curling while her lips parted in a silent scream of euphoria from the sensation of his mighty head piercing past her cervix and into the confines of her womb the moment she felt his hot load begin to travel up the length of his shaft. They were so overwhelmed by the feeling holding them that they could only lay there twitching together as Crona pumped his spunk directly into her core, the little witch’s outstretched tongue twitching as her tear-stained eyes rolled up into the back of her skull, her cunt spasming around him as she came violently while unconsciously bucking on his cock. She was experiencing pure paradise as she felt his tip get pushed out from the sheer outrageous volume he had let out inside of her, a mad pleasure coursing through her very soul as his flared cockhead scraped the breached walls of her cervix with a silent pop. When his climax finally came to an end he actually struggled to remember how to move his arms so he could attempt to pry her off of him, her body flopping like boneless meat against the makeshift bed as her gaping sex twitched, the lips fighting to reseal themselves after the intense rutting they just went through. The other sisters leaned forward to watch the mouse’s hole closely, waiting for anything to come out, and they soon got their wish as Crona’s cum began to ooze from, their sister’s hips twitching with every thick gush that left her.

The boy panted, holding a hand to his lightheaded skull as the Mizune he just finished with rolled over onto her side, her hands running over her stomach lovingly as she stared off into space, her face the picture of satisfied bliss as his boiling sperm bled from her. _"Chi~"_ he turned to a sight that made him almost whimper. The other four had lined up at the end of the makeshift bed down on their hands and knees, their asses swaying side to side, offering up their dripping pink slits that were just waiting for him to come and empty his balls within just like he had with their sister. He swallowed, standing up on shaking legs to come to the farthest on the left, taking hold of her tiny ass and spreading her cheeks apart. He trembled as he stuck his tongue out and darted in to bury his face between her cheeks, dragging the wet muscle from her clit up until he reached her back hole, a shaky whimper escaping the mouse as he tongued her small pucker, slowly opening her up with each prod he gave her. It didn’t take long for her already well experienced hole to get ready and he set her down with a final thrust of his tongue into her before sitting up and guiding his aching member to poke into her backdoor. He was met with a grateful moan as he slid inside the well-lubed entrance with ease, the velvety heat of her ass swallowing him up and rippling down his length as he pushed inch after inch into her. They groaned in unison the moment he bottomed out within her, a little gasp of surprise leaving the mouse as he flopped down onto his butt and held her against his lap, a lewd bulge poking out from her belly as the tip of the boy’s cock made its outline clear beneath her flesh.

He ran a hand over the bump, drawing a twitch and drop of arousal from the Mizune eyeing her fresh bump with wide eyes before he lifted her near weightless body up to his tip, her arms and legs swaying uselessly just like her sister had as he then dropped her down into an orgasmic slam against his lap. The mouse came instantly, little hiccups and squeaks leaving her mouth as her expression and broken sounds came to match her earlier sister’s, things that Crona’s body was desperate to coax out more of with a round of delicate inch-long thrusts and gentle nips to her neck. He looked up from his current fucked-stupid partner and was treated to the sight of the last three preparing themselves for him as he continued, their fingers poking and prodding at their desired holes, urging him to go at his current cock-slot harder and harder. He complied, steadily turning her lustful little " _Chis_ ," into pleasure filled screamed that he was forced to cut off by shoving a pair of fingers into her mouth, afraid of letting anyone hear and find them.

Her pleasure only skyrocketed though as she bit down on the digits, a bit of his mad blood coating her tongue with its mind-numbing taste as he went harder and harder at fucking her small ass raw, her pussy dribbling its arousal onto their clothing as she came again. He was so sick for doing this, for _enjoying_ this as he felt his own release bubble up within his balls, he was sick and wrong and so very confused as he continued to slam the small body in his arms down, his cum travelling along his length till he finally began pumping all the way to her stomach as he kept on thrusting. So many thoughts ran through his head as he considered the Mizune he’d fucked and ruined before and the one he currently held, thoughts trying to think up ways to rationalize it all: They were an adult when they were together, but did that also go for when they were apart in these little individual bodies? They were the same person, and yet each were also different, he knew that much by now with how they had worked him with their hands, but then there were their bodies… It just made him feel so wrong even as he came inside so much that the Mizune's stomach actually stretched out half an inch, so much of his cum entering her well-fucked tunnel that he’d caused her body to distend a fraction.

And yet even as he let the second Mizune fall off his length, a bit of his cum gushing out of her abused hole as her belly met the clothes, her legs numb and shaking as she lay there unconsciously drooling her nectar into her clothes, he couldn't stop a sinful thought appearing within him, one asking: “Is it really all that wrong?” Something inside of him had clicked, some part of his brain that the innocent morality hadn’t been able to lock down appeared to pose these questions: “Did the Mizune’s want it? Did they engage it? Did they ever once ask to stop or give a sign they were hurt?” Every question made his resolve crumble a little more as he moved on to his third sister, the little witch squirming in his grip and acting like she wanted to turn around. He twisted the witch in his grasp, watching her closely as she gulped and trembled beneath him, his behemoth of meat and veins plopping down along the length of her slit and running up her belly while their eyes met, the boy’s gaze asking her a silent question: _“Do you want this?”_ His answer came in the form of her going limp beneath him, her only movement being her hands trailing down to hook into her slit and spread her folds apart as she rolled her hips, spreading her sticky nectar along his shaft.

If he was going to become a god then did that mean he'd still have to worry about hell? It felt like it was something to ponder as he thrust into the third small body, his fingers lifting up to plug her mouth and muffle the following scream of bliss as she bucked into him the moment he bashed into the back wall of her womb. He supposed he’d never really have to worry about it if he never died, and becoming a god certainly helped with that, there wouldn’t exactly be anything he’d have to worry about once he got strong enough and at that point he really wouldn’t have to care about what others thought either. If something as heavenly as popping your cockhead in and out of a partner’s cervix while she willingly sucked on his fingers with an unending string of moans and cries was wrong then he didn’t want to be right. Medusa had said before after all, he didn’t care about the shape of his lovers, though at the time that referred merely to their curves, but now? Why should he care if his partners were a bit on the small side so long as they gave him permission? He’d stop the exact moment they even started to ask him to… that is if their broken minds and bodies could even think straight enough to make the sounds that is, though that thought never really rolled through his brain as his current hole gave him a mind-numbing clench after a particular bash to the back of her womb.

…

 

He didn’t know for sure just how long he had went at it, taking the sisters one after the other and turning their brains and bodies to dripping wet cum-stained mush, but he did know that it had felt like heaven, a heaven that continued on to this very moment as he lay on the thrown together bed completely nude with five pairs of lips running across the entirety of his length. He absentmindedly stroked the soft heads of two of the sisters as he lay there facing up with his eyes shut, contemplating the still awe-inspiring sensation of the door to their wombs popping around his swollen glans repeatedly, the way they squeezed him and squeaked with wanton lust at every thrust.

 "Hey Crona?" he heard someone call and cracked open an eye to see Eruka cautiously peeking her head out from beside the wall. "The people have stopped coming into the Academy, I think we’ll be-" her words caught in her throat the moment she could make out the scene: The five Mizunes lying face down surrounding Crona’s cock, their bellies each distended by a good inch while their abused slits and gaping asses oozed out Crona’s release, a blissful smile on each of their cum-splattered faces as they lapped at his shaft and sack. "Um, they- the others... W-we should probably start getting ready," the frog-girl darted her eyes away, briefly stealing a few glances back at them as the five sighed in unison, giving one last slobbery group kiss to Crona’s tip before they pushed themselves up on unsteady feet. "Are you okay now?" she asked a bit dumbly, how could they not be after Crona had worked them so good their bellies looked like _that?_

“ _Chi!”_ They nodded in unison while Crona’s climbed up uncomfortably, trying his best not to look down at their slightly swollen stomachs while the sisters each giggled in their own way.

             “Okay enough to focus?” She got another round of affirmative squeaks. “Alright good,” she breathed out in relief, the last thing she needed was a bunch of horny witches that could only think about Crona’s cock on the job. “Well I guess it’d be smart for you all to get dressed now before things start-” She was cut off by the twin waves of power that crashed into all present as Medusa and Free released their Souls. “O-Oh _crap_!” She swore, swiftly dropping her own and running back around the corner.

             The Mizunes all smirked widely and with a unified snap of their fingers their Souls released as well. “Um, s-should you clean-up first?” Crona asked while grabbing his miraculously cum-free robe from the soaked pile at his feet, the sisters just sniggered together though and with another snap the pile and their bodies were engulphed in plumes of smoke. “Oh right…” They could use magic now…

             “Chi-Chi,” a pink-topped black ball flew out from one cloud and nuzzled itself into his still bare chest before the freshly cum-free robed Mizune gave him a light peck on his cheek, her body still reeking of his spunk beneath her new clothes as she giggled and flew off, swiftly followed by the rest that each gave him a quick kiss and “Chi,” of their own before racing off to catch up to their sister.

             Crona let out a long sigh as slid his clothing back over himself, his face heating up a bit as looked over the rooftop before him, specifically all the traces and puddles of cum that had sprayed out past the edge of their makeshift bed. There was no going back after this, he’d done something others would disagree with, something they’d hate him for, but then again that wasn’t exactly something new for the boy. He’d killed people, ate the souls of humans, had sex with his mother, taken multiple girls for partners, _impregnated_ his own mother… So really at this point was having sex with willing bodies that just so happened to be a little more on the tiny side all that bad? And if things went as planned tonight he’d be getting a significant powerup, perhaps enough to actually not have to care about what anyone else thought or did just like he’d dreamed of while in his lustful heat of the moment epiphany with the first couple of Mizunes.

             He briefly pondered what it’d be like, tasting and feeling other girls like the little Mizunes since the five all shared identical slits, would anyone else their size even be able to take him? Witches were much more sturdy than ordinary humans, so _if_ he ever did come across the opportunity to experience anything else like this he’d have to take his time and be careful. But then again what were the chances of ever running into a situation like this again? He rubbed at the back of his head a bit while thinking about that as he rejoined the rest of the group, his eyes briefly glancing over the three witches with their glowing bright magic that matched the mass now surrounding one of the Academy’s towers. The Mizune sisters would probably end up being the only ones he ever really did something like this with, so it shouldn’t be that much of a big deal to worry about… right?

After all it’s not like eating a Kishin would increase the effects of the boy’s sexual relief oriented madness _that_ much…


End file.
